I Can't Be There
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Sequel to I'll Be There. The way he lives his life, finally gets to Sonny and he pushes his family away. Drama and Angst are sure to follow. Hints of: Lante, Jasam, Carjax
1. Prologue

She held onto her daughter tightly as the six year old cried on her mother's shoulder. The only reason Claudia wasn't crying was because she knew her daughter would not be able to handle that. She was silently thanking God for having Izzie spend an extra year at school, it meant that she was away from Jerry's clutches. Claudia lightly kissed her daughter's head.

"Why hasn't Uncle Jason or daddy found us yet, mom? Spin should've already found us. Why haven't they saved us?" Carina cried.

"Shhh, baby. Jerry is extremely smart and he knows how to dodge being traced. Give daddy and Uncle Jason a little bit more time and I promise they'll come and rescue us. But until they do, come with me."

Claudia got up, pulling her daughter with her. In the warehouse they were locked in, there were big rows of shelves, like they had in the grocery store. Claudia decided she was going to hide Carina behind one of the shelves. She was hoping that Jerry wouldn't look for Carina.

"Momma what are we doing?"

"You're going to hide here until I say it's okay. I need you to stay quiet, please."

"Mommy stay with me, please stay with me." The six year old begged.

"Baby, I can't. Jerry will find us both. Just stay here." With that sentence Claudia left her daughter and went to the front of the room again. She didn't even flinch when Jerry made his dramatic entrance.

"Now, I could've sworn that I kidnapped two members of the Corinthos family. Because we both know in the end Sonny would let you rot."

"No, he wouldn't. He didn't the first time you took me. When he finds you Jerry he's going to tear you apart limb by limb."

"Claudia, darling, this tough is very, how shall we say it? Endearing. But you aren't puling me any further away from the subject at hand. Where is your beautiful daughter?"

"None of your damn business." Jerry walked over to the end shelf and pushed at it until it fell. This caused a complete domino effect, all of the shelves bad huge noises as they fell.

"Carina!" Claudia screamed, hoping to hear some response out of her daughter. Claudia held her breath until she heard her daughter scream and then saw her running that way. Claudia caught her daughter, when the girl jumped into her arms.

"Mommy, there was a spider." Claudia had to stifle a laugh. Carina didn't run because the shelves were going to crush her, she ran because there was a spider. Both of them snapped out of their reunion when they heard Jerry clap.

"Good try Claudia, very admirable, but it will take a lot more than hiding her on the other side of the room for me not to kill her." He told them.

Claudia set Carina down, and pushed her daughter behind herself. There was no way Jerry was going to hurt her daughter.

"Jerry just let us go, Sonny will pay you whatever you want and they'll let you go alive. Please, at least let Carina go." Jerry burst into laughter.

"The plea for you child was sweet, it almost made me feel sorry- well no it didn't never mind. I will give you some time to say you final goodbyes. But don't worry I'll be back." Jerry told them, spinning the gun on his hand, and leaving the building.

Just as he left, Carina burst into tears. Claudia picked her daughter up and tried to soothe the little girl.

"Baby I won't let anything happen to you. I will die for you. And that will give daddy a little more time to save you."

"Mommy, I don't wanna go anywhere without you."

"Sometimes, you have to say goodbye, and that's what you're going to have to do. I'll always be with you though." Carina shook her head.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." She cried.

*********

After a few hours, Carina cried herself to sleep. Claudia didn't want to move, she just wanted to gaze at her child for the time she had. In her mind she knew if Jerry wanted to kill the both of them he would have no problem with it. She was hoping that by him killing her, it would save her baby girl. She knew the plan wasn't perfect, but she had to have hope in something. Claudia laid Carina down, and got up to explore the warehouse, hoping and honestly praying that there was a way out of here.

There were no windows and there was only the one door. Claudia realized that fate had just dealt her a bad hand.

"Mommy, where are you?!" She sounded startled as she yelled, Claudia ran back to the front of the building.

"I'm right here baby." Carina grabbed onto her.

"Don't leave me please." Claudia sat down next to her six year old and welcomed her again into her arms. Carina had never handled stress well and this was just way too much for her.

"I will sit here with you the whole entire time if you need-"

Claudia was cut off by the door being kicked down.

"Carina! Claudia!" His familiar voice sounded. Carina was out of Claudia's lap in two seconds.

"Daddy!" Carina screamed, running into his open arms.

"There's my girl. Thank God you're okay."

Claudia slowly walked over to her husband. When she made it to him, her arms wrapped around his neck and his one arm(the one that he wasn't holding Carina with) wrapped itself around her waist. She didn't want to cry, but it was an immediate reaction to her daughter and her being safe.

"Jerry?" She whispered into his ear.

"Jason's taking care of him, he's never going to bother our family again."

Her only response was to kiss him, which he returned hungrily.

"Well girls are we ready to go home?" Sonny asked, a famous Corinthos smile beaming on his face.

"Yes!" Carina yelled, making both of her parents smile.

* * *

**That night:**

Claudia laid in her and Sonny's bed alone, because he was putting Carina to sleep. They had called Izzie when they got back to tell her that they were both okay, then Jason had called to tell them that Jerry had been disposed of. Claudia was so deep in thought that she jumped when Sonny's muscular arms wrapped around her and he kissed her neck. She smiled at him.

"You just proved to me that you didn't cheat while I was gone." He looked at her questionably.

"I don't get it."

"You're acting like a man that hasn't had sex since his wife has been gone. You know what, just kiss me." She commanded and he happily agreed.

*******

She cuddled into him as he slept, she always seemed to have the ability to tire him out. Her eyes got wide as she looked at her bedside table. There an unopened condom laid, the one they were going to use tonight.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

She walked swiftly into General Hospital, hoping that her two best friends weren't here, they didn't need to know, neither did Sonny. Not yet at least. She made her way up to Kelly's office, where she knocked on the door.

"Kelly, it's Claudia Corinthos." She called, Kelly opened the door, almost immediately.

"Come in, come in." Claudia sat in the chair in front of Kelly's desk. "What's the matter?"

Claudia couldn't look at her, after her pregnancy with Carina, where she had been in and out of the hospital, Kelly told her about how dangerous another pregnancy could be. To both her and her baby. She didn't want to go through that again. She couldn't handle another miscarriage.

"Claudia, as your doctor, I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"I think I might be pregnant." Kelly just looked at her.

"Please say something, Kelly." Claudia begged.

"I'm not going to say anything, until we do a blood test and make sure that you are pregnant."

* * *

Well what do you guys think of the prologue?


	2. Mistakes

**2 weeks later:**

Carina ran down the steps, dressed and ready for school. Her father welcomed her into his arms, giving her a tight hug. He picked her up and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You ready for your first day of school? Are you sure you don't need me and mommy to walk you to the bus stop?" He asked her.

"I'm positive. Courtney will be there and Aunt Carly and Uncle Jax aren't walking her. I can do this all on my own, daddy, I know I can." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. He set her back on her feet.

"Well, than, you better get going. Have a good day." He called as she ran from the room. Sonny called the guards into the room.

"Mr. Corinthos." The guards addressed.

"She'll be at the bus stop and at her school all day. Make sure she doesn't see you, but make sure she's safe." The guards nodded and left the room.

Sonny stood at the bar in deep thought. His six year old had to have two armed guards with her where ever she went. Even to her elementary school. He had caused this, him and his life; and Claudia and her life. Together they had made these children who would be in danger twenty-four/seven, because of what their parents did for a living. Claudia walked down the steps just as Sonny threw one of the glass cups. She ran down the steps.

"What's the matter? What happened?" She asked moving toward him. He took a step away from her.

"I just sent our daughter to school and then sent two guards after her. She shouldn't have to deal with that, she's only six years old."

"Sonny she's used to it by now and so is Izzie. It's their life and they accept that."

"They shouldn't have to accept it!" She watched as her husband shut down.

"Sonny, don't push me away, please." She took more steps toward him, making him step further away. "Sonny." She tried to grab onto his arm, but he moved.

"Claudia, I can't. This time we spent together, shouldn't have happened. These years were just a big mistake."

She walked to him, tears streaming down her face, she smacked him. He looked dumbfounded.

"You just called our children mistakes; you called our love a mistake. The things we planned for the rest of our lives mean nothing to you anymore. Do they? Just answer me Sonny. Do you even still love me?"

"No." He answered, shortly.

"I'm going to pack mine and Carina's things. We'll be out of your hair soon enough." She told him. She slowly walked back up the steps and into the room she had shared with her husband. The news that Kelly had just given her over the phone meant nothing anymore. She pulled out four suitcases and started to pack her things. When two of the bags were filled she went to Carina's room and filled the remaining suitcases. When she was done she pulled all the suitcases down the stairs and to the door.

"Max can you please take these to my car?"

"Where are you going, Mrs. C?" Max asked suspiciously.

"It's Ms. Zacchara again, Max. Just please take these." The guard nodded his head, walking away. Claudia walked back into the living room, where Sonny was. He didn't bother to look up at her.

"Goodbye, Sonny."

She retreated out of the room, before the tears came. When she had calmed herself down, she got in her car and left.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew _

* * * * *

Sonny took the glass of alcohol and drank it all in one gulp. He had disappointed himself, probably more than he had hurt her. He wanted to tell her how badly he was sorry and how much he loved her and their children. He was thankful that Izzie and Krissy were not home. They would've been so disappointed in him.

"Goodbye, Claudia." He whispered.

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

* * *

Claudia walked into the Metro Court, knowing she probably looked horrible, but she didn't even care. All she wanted was to get a room and make it feel like home before her daughter was done with school. She didn't want Carina to think this was her fault.

"I'd like to rent a two bedroom suite." She told the person at the front desk. Carly was standing at a computer and heard her best friend's voice. She immediately stepped in, frowning in concern when she saw Claudia's face.

"Marty, I've got this." She told the man as he walked off.

"I can give you any suite you want, you can even have the one that conjoins to mine, but why do you need one?" Carly asked.

"Why do you have a room here?"

"I and Jax are on the rocks right now, he's still protecting his brother. Somehow Jason didn't kill him, I don't know. Claudia, I know you though and you just completely avoided my question."

"What question was that?"

"Don't you do that. Why do you need a room?"

"Can you please give me the room and then we can talk about it up there. I only have three hours until I have to pick my daughter up."

Carly obliged, putting the the bill on Sonny's card. She handed the key to Claudia followed her up to the room. After the conceirge left the bags, Carly pulled Claudia over to the bed and they sat down.

"Why do you need this room?"

"Me and Sonny are on the rocks, too."

"Claud, I told you why Jax and I are on the rocks. What happened? You would never walk around looking like that unless something really bad happened."

"Sonny doesn't love me anymore and supposedly our children are mistakes." She said, absentmindedly stroking her abdomen. Luckily, Carly didn't seem to notice.

"That is a load of bull and you know it better than I do. He's pushing you away because he thinks that way you and Carina and Izzie will be safer. He doesn't think that your girls are mistakes. I promise." Carly pulled her in for a hug.

"Carly, he was so sure of it though." Claudia said, amazed that she wasn't crying.

"There's something else. Claud. What else is wrong?"

Claudia looked at the floor, the water works were starting again. She didn't know how she was going to manage being a single mother to one child, having two seemed unimaginable. Carly pulled her chin up and made her look into her eyes.

"Tell me, whatever it is, me and Sam will help you."

"I'm pregnant, and exhausted and hormonal, Carly. I'm going to fail my children miserably." She sobbed. Carly wrapped he rup into another hug.

"You aren't going to fail to them, you're a wonderful mother. How about this: you lay down and rest, while I go pick up Courtney and Carina."

"Carly, I can't let you do that. She's going to be so confused already, I can't have you explain this to her."

"Fine, but at least let me take you." Claudia saw her smile and knew that there was no way she was going to pick Carina up on her own.

"All right, I'll let you take me."

* * *

Carina and Courtney ran out of the building together and then ran into their mother's arms. Carina looked at her mother, questionably, Claudia already knew the question she was going to be asked. Carly pulled Courtney to their car so that the mother and daughter could be alone.

"Momma, where's daddy? He said he was going to come pick me, too. Did he have to go to a business meeting? What's going on mom?"

"Carina, come with me." She led her daughter to a little bench that was in a secluded area.

"Your daddy and me aren't together anymore, sweetie. Daddy said some things to me that weren't very nice and we decided that it would be better if we weren't together. We just don't love each other like we used to."

"If you stopped loving daddy, does that mean you'll stop loving me too?"

Claudia wrapped Carina in her arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Never, ever will that happen. I will love you as long as the sun shines. Listen to me, you are my baby. I carried you in my belly for nine months, and believe me that was not an easy task. I will always love you and Izzie. Got it?"

"Got it, but what about Krissy, Michael, and Morgan? Do you still love them?"

"Yes, they are like my own; no matter what. You're still going to see them, in fact Morgan is graduating this year, so we'll have to go watch. Come on, we have to go. Aunt Carly and Courtney are waiting for us." She informed.

They walked back to the car, Claudia nodding her head as she got in the car. The ride was silent. Claudia knew that Carina was still digesting the information she had been given. Carly stopped the car in the garage and got Courtney out, while Claudia got Carina out of the car.

"Carina say goodbye to Courtney, you'll see her in the morning." The little girls said goodbye.

"Carina come here." Carly commanded, then picked up the girl. "If anything happens tonight, knock on the door that connects the room and I'll come help." She whispered, and then put Carina down. Claudia eyed her, before smiling.

"We'll have to have lunch with Sam tomorrow, catch up and stuff." Claudia suggested. Carly nodded before walking into her room.

* * * * *

"Bye, daddy. Love you, too." Carina said finally, she had been talking to her father for over an hour. Claudia silently watched on.

"Mommy, do you wanna talk to daddy?"

"No, sweetheart, tell daddy you need to go do homework; it's getting late."

Carina hung up the phone, then went to her room to do her homework. Leaving Claudia alone in the kitchen, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion she decided to go into her room. She started to stroke her midsection.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell your daddy about you, but I just couldn't. After he called you and your sisters a mistake, I was just so mad. I promise to be the best mom I can be to you and Carina."

She laid in bed for awhile before there was a sudden twinge of pain in her stomach. She then felt the blood.

"God, no." Claudia said trying to make it to the phone or to scream, but neither happened before she passed out.

* * *

Carly went to answer her door after hearing a knock on it. She smiled when she saw Jason standing there. She held onto him like her life depended on it.

"Thank God you're here Jase."

"Where's my beautiful god-daughter?"

"In her room doing homework and watching TV. Not exactly in that order of course." Carly kidded, making Jason smile.

"What's happening? You're upset."

"Have you talked to Sonny?"

"He's wreck-" Carly cut him off.

"Well Claudia's pregnant, so he needs to suck it up and get here to apologize."

"She's pregnant? Oh God. Carly I can't believe I'm going to say this, but we need to work together to get them back together."

"Jase, you know me way too well. That's a great idea!"

"Are _you_ okay? I know you left Jax."

"I'm fine, he broke promises and I just can't deal with that."

*******

"Mom! Where are you? I got a question." Carina yelled, not finding her mother in the living room. _Maybe she's in her room_, Carina thought to herself. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother collapsed on the floor with a puddle of blood under her.

"Momma?" She shook her mother, nothing happened. Then she remembered what her Aunt Carly had said. She ran to the door and pounded on it.

"Aunt Carly something's wrong with mommy!!!!" Carina shrieked. Carly and Jason ran through the door.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked, taking note of the tears in the girl's eyes. Carina pulled her hand to Claudia's room.

"Jase. We've gotta call an ambulance." Carly looked at him.

"There's not enough time." He said picking Claudia up. Carly, Courtney, and Carina followed.


	3. Hardships and Friendships

"We need some help!" Carly yelled, following Jason off the elevator. The gurney was immediately brought over and Jason carefully laid Claudia on it. Kelly rushed over from the nurse's station.

"What happened?"

"We found her collapsed on the floor, bleeding." Carly explained. Kelly then made a face Carly had only seen once. It was a look of fear, the only other time she had seen it was when Carly told her that she was not terminating Courtney.

"Call Sonny Corinthos, ASAP!" Kelly told Epiphany.

"No, don't call him. Kelly it'll be better if Claudia doesn't wake up to Sonny in the room. Please don't call him."

"Put down the phone, Epiphany."

"But that's against-"

"Protocol, I know. Dr. Webber can take it up with me if he has a problem with it. Now are you going to stand there and argue with me or help me stabilize her." Kelly asked. Epiphany was by the gurney shouting out orders in five seconds at most. Carly rushed after them, while Jason walked steadily, until her heard Courtney call out to him.

"Uncle Jason!" He turned around to see Carina frozen, tears streaming down her face. He went over to his two god-daughters and picked them up.

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

Carly, Jason, and the two girls stood outside Claudia's room, waiting for Kelly to come out and tell them what was going on. Courtney was hugging her best friend like there was no tomorrow, because she knew Carina was scared. Carly was trying to peak inside the room, but had not succeeded yet.

"Jase, what if she loses the baby? She'll lose it if that baby dies." Carly whispered trying not to let the girls hear her.

"You'll help her through it, look I'm going to take the girls down to the cafeteria and Sam and Sonny. I'll wait for a while to call Sonny, but he has to be told."

"Fine." She kneeled down in front of the two girls. "Uncle Jason is going to take you to get some food. Be good girls, okay?" She kissed both of their heads before Jason took them away. When Kelly walked out of the room, blood coated her scrubs and inwardly Carly already knew what happened.

"She lost the baby, there was no possible way to save him. Do you want me to call Sonny?"

"No, he didn't know, she didn't tell him. Can I go sit with her?"

"Yes, you may. She should wake up soon, she didn't go into shock."

"Thanks, Kelly." Carly said as she walked away.

When she walked into the room it was dark and gloomy. Claudia's face was pale and distorted making it look like she was in pain. Carly didn't know if she could bring herself to sit next to her and hold her hand. She didn't know if she could tell one of her best friends that everything was going to be okay, when in reality she had no clue if it truly was going to be okay. Lastly, she didn't know how she was going to break it to Claudia that not only had she lost her husband, but her baby was gone too. The task seemed daring and Carly didn't know if she should just leave. She just couldn't do that, Sam would soon be here and she could help. Both of them would help Claudia.

What if that wasn't even possible anymore?

* * *

Jason watched as Courtney ate her dinner, while Carina just picked at hers. He looked at the door every few minutes waiting for Sam to arrive and help him explain to Carina that her mom was going to be okay. He didn't even know how to tell Sam that her best friend lost another baby. But then he saw her walk into the room and everything felt just a bit better. Carina saw her too, because in a matter of seconds she was on her feet running to Sam.

"Hey, angel." Sam told her, picking her up and holding her close.

"Aunt Sam, I'm glad you're here." Sam carried her over to where Jason and Courtney were seated. She sat Carina down.

"Girls, me and Uncle Jason will be right over there. Just holler if you need us." Sam told them, pulling Jason to another table. "I need you to tell me what's going on. I've been on a case for three days and it seems like our lives are crashing down around us."

"That's pretty much a true statement, at least in Claudia's case."

"What do you mean? What happened? Is she hurt?"

"Sonny and her split up today, they're getting a divorce. Then there's the fact that she just had a miscarriage."

"When did she find out she was pregnant?"

"Today."

"God, Jase, she's going to be a wreck. Who's with her right now? She needs somebody with her."

"Carly is, but I think you need to be in there when she wakes up, too." Jason told her. She kissed his cheek before getting up.

"That's where I'm going to go. Take care of the girls." All she saw was Jason nod, before she left.

* * *

She took note of how dark and gloomy the room was the second she stepped into it. She could tell that Carly had been crying, but she was maintaining them. Sam walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Sam, thank God, you're here. Everything's messed up. You finished your case right?"

"Yeah, and I don't think I'll be taking any more of them for awhile. She wake up yet?"

"She's barely moved in her sleep. I don't know what's taking her so long."

"Maybe she doesn't want to wake up and face another nightmare."

"Maybe, but she would make me feel five times better if she just woke up. Sam, she's been a wreck. Sonny called Carina and Izzie mistakes."

"That son of a bitch, I didn't know he could go that low. She's got us though and Carina and Izzie." Just as Sam said that, Claudia's eyes flickered open. She looked around the room.

"Where am I?" She asked tiredly. Sam and Carly grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it lightly.

"You're at the hospital." Carly informed her. She shot straight up in her bed.

"The baby?" Carly and Sam looked down at the floor, trying not to make contact with her eyes. This just made Claudia more upset. "Carly, did I lose the baby?"

"I'm so sorry Claws." The water works immediately started, tears flowed out of Claudia's eyes. Sam sat on the bed and hugged her until she stopped crying.

* * *

Sonny walked into the cafeteria having no clue why he was here. Jason had just randomly called him and told him that he needed to come quickly. He just hoped nothing was wrong with Carina and when he saw her he knew she was okay. When she looked up and saw him, her big dimpled smile came out. She got out of her seat and ran into his open arms.

"Daddy!" The girl exclaimed, it had only been about ten hours since she saw him last, but it had felt like much longer to her.

"Hey, angel. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but mommy isn't." Sonny shot a look at Jason, wondering what was wrong with Claudia.

"Sweetheart go and play with Courtney. Uncle Jason and I have to talk." Carina trudged back over to the table while Jason walked over to Sonny.

"Your wife was pregnant, and she just had a miscarriage. Room 616." Jason told him. Sonny took off toward the elevators. Jason then felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see Carina and Courtney.

"Carina wants to know if we can go see Aunt Claudia?" Jason kneeled down to their level.

"We'll go in a little bit, we need to give her and Uncle Sonny some time."

Both of the girls silently nodded.

* * *

All three girls were crying when Sonny walked into the room; they all glared at him. He noticed how pale she looked, but it still didn't change the fact that he was angry at her. He just couldn't help it.

"I need to speak with Claudia, alone." Carly and Sam stood up in front of Claudia's bed, blocking his view of her.

"No way in hell, Sonny. What right do you have to talk to her?" Sam told him, glaring at him.

"I'm with Sam on this one. You're being a bastard and Claudia doesn't need that." Carly told him.

"Guys, it's okay. I think I can handle one conversation with him." Claudia told them. Carly and Sam still stood there for a bit, but then decided it was better to just go.

There was an awkward silence that followed after the girls left. He knew since he was the one that wanted to talk to her, he should be the first to speak. But now that they were alone, he couldn't speak. It felt like he hadn't seen her in years, not just a few hours. Her eyes were so unforgiving toward him, he knew he deserved it even though he didn't want to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He finally asked. Claudia expressed a shocked look.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I asked why you didn't tell me."

"No I heard you, but that's the first thing you ask me. I just lost our child, our little baby and that's what you ask me."

"I'm sorry but I just don't understand how you couldn't of told me something this important."

"Because I found out this morning. Do you remember this morning? Well let me jog your memory just in case. This morning you told me that our children were mistakes, so I thought it may not be the best time to tell."

"If you would've told me I wouldn't of said anything-"

"And then live with a man who didn't love me anymore?! I did that at the beginning of our marriage, I wasn't going to go through that hell again."

"If you would've stayed the baby would still be alive."

"Why? Because you would've will him to? No Sonny, it doesn't work that way. My miscarriage was caused by stress. Stress caused by you."

"Where do you get off blaming me?"

"Where do I get off?!! I was forced with the idea of being pregnant and being a single mother in a matter of hours. Plus the fact that my husband didn't love me anymore. You don't think that was stressful to feel all alone. The way I haven't felt since I was a little girl, living with my father. You know what? Why do I even bother? Just get the hell out and don't come back!"

* * * * * *

Jason, Carina, and Courtney stepped out of the elevator and went toward Claudia's room. Courtney ran to her mother, and Carly immediately picked her up. Sam grabbed Carina.

"Where's Sonny?" Jason asked. Both Carly and Sam pointed to Claudia's room. Jason knew it couldn't be good, so he put his ear up against the door, to hear if they were fighting.

* * * * * *

"I'm not finished." Sonny told her.

"Well I am and I'm tired so get the hell out!" Claudia screamed. At this point Jason opened the door.

"Sonny, she said she was done, get out."

"Jason, I'm not done speaking with her."

"Come on, man. Where's the respect you should show for your child and his or her mother. Come on Sonny, she's tired. Get out." Sonny finally stepped out of her room.

"Thanks, Jason." She called out.

"He didn't have the right to do that, no matter the circumstances. Do you want to see your daughter?"

"Yes, please. Also please take Sam, Carly, and Courtney home, they need sleep." She told him, he just nodded before walking out the door.

Jason was kind of ticked by the fact that Sonny was still standing there, holding his daughter. He had caused his fiancée and Carly's best friend pain and Jason didn't like that. Carly and Sam immediately ran toward Claudia's room, but Jason stopped them.

"She wants you guys to go home, the only one she wants right now is Carina." Jason told them, watching as Carina jumped out of her father's arms and into her mother's room. As Jason, Sam, Carly, and Courtney were leaving they noticed that Sonny wasn't.

"Sonny." Carly called out.

"I'm not going to cause any problems, I just want to be here."

Carly and Sam looked at Jason, who shrugged and finally decided it was okay. He ushered the girls to the elevators. Once Sonny saw that they were gone, he slid down the wall, head in his hands. Claudia was right, like she always was, he had caused this. He had stressed her out so badly that she had a miscarriage.

* * * * * *

Carina held onto her mother tightly, lying in the bed with her. Claudia held her little girl, kissing her head softly.

"Mommy, I was so scared for you. I think Uncle Jason was even scared." That made Claudia laugh.

"I'm okay, baby, and whenever I'm released we'll go back to the Metro Court."

"Do you think that maybe we could look at getting a house? I love being right next door to Courtney, but I don't like staying at the Metro Court."

"I guess we can look, I'll try to look okay. Right now, though, we both need to sleep. So goodnight."

"Goodnight mommy."

* * *

What did you guys think? Do you like that Jason and Claudia have a friendship in here? What about the Carly/Sam/Claudia friendship? Do you think Sonny truly feels guilty about what he did or is he just making it look that way? Please R&R guys, reviews really help me write quicker!


	4. Not Right

Two Weeks Later:

"**Carina the bus is going to be here in five minutes and Courtney is waiting!" Claudia screamed from the kitchen. **

**Ever since the incident two weeks ago, Carina seemed to move slower. She was always watching her mother closer. Claudia smiled as her daughter ran out of her room in her school uniform. Carina hugged her mother and grabbed her lunch box.**

"**Bye, mom, love you."**

"**Have good day! Love you too!" Claudia yelled as Carina closed the door.**

**Claudia unlocked the door that connected her and Carly's rooms. It was a cycle they had created so that they could see each other before they started their days. Claudia was still running Zacchara-Corinthos shipments through the piers, while Carly was still running the MC. Carly came through the door.**

"**Coffee, please." Carly told her.**

**Claudia set the coffee and a plate of pancakes in front of her, because by now she knew that Carly could not cook. Claudia always made their breakfasts in the morning.**

"**Pancakes! You know me too well. Thank God you can cook or else we'd be screwed."**

"**Yes, we would be. Should I call Sam and then we can all go out to lunch. I only have an early shipment to bring in today."**

"**Sounds good to me, I'll just sit here and enjoy these wonderful pancakes."**

**Claudia pulled out her phone and scrolled down her contacts list until she found Sam's name. After the phone ringing three times Sam picked up.**

"_**Claws, what's up?"**_

"**Well Carly and I are just sitting here and we were just wondering if you wanted to do lunch at MC's restaurant?"**

"_**Yeah, I'd love to! We haven't done lunch in awhile. What time would be good? I'm free at say one-ish?" **_

"**Yeah, that works perfectly. Talk to you later Sam."**

**Claudia hung up the phone and walked back to the kitchen. Cleaning it obsessively. Then she went to the living room and put away all of Carina's toys. Carly noticed how anxious her friend was and went over to her.**

"**Claudia, what the hell is wrong with you? I've never seen you so OCD about cleaning before. Did somebody say something to you?"**

"**No, it's just that everything has been going great. My kid is happy and healthy. And Izzie is coming home soon for break, which is going to be great. I guess I'm just waiting for the other show to drop. It always has before." Claudia explained with a frown.**

"**Don't you say that. You can't live life if you're constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. What you have to do is make life so worthwhile that you don't even remember that the first shoe ever dropped." Carly told her with a smile.**

**Looking closely at her watch, Carly took one more bite of her pancakes and ran to the door.**

"**Time for my day to start. I'll see you at one." Carly said, running out the door like a mad woman.**

**Claudia laughed before going and picking up after Carly. The remaining pancakes went into the trash can, the coffee was poured down the sink and she set the cup down. She was just about to go to the piers when Diane showed up at the door.**

"**Diane! What are you doing here? Did Sonny finally have the divorce papers signed?" Claudia asked.**

"**No, not exactly." Diane said uncomfortably.**

"**Why are you here then? Not that I mind the visit, it's just I really want those papers signed."**

"**Claudia, I hate to do this to you. I do and please don't get mad at me. I have to do what Sonny asks me to do as his attorney. Sonny is suing you for full custody of Carina."**

**Claudia's eyes widened as she heard the news. Anger washed over her, then hurt did. How could Sonny do this to her? How could he try and take their daughter away from her?**

"**And you can't be my lawyer, right?"**

"**Sadly, no. Sonny signs the checks. I'm sorry, Claudia. Here are the papers and I'll see you in court."**

**As Diane walked away it took everything in Claudia's power not to go over to Sonny's house and rip the papers into bits and pieces. She threw them on the counter. Then, she grabbed the keys to her car and went to go see the shipment in.**

* * *

**Carly and Sam sat at the table waiting patiently for Claudia. Every ten to twelve seconds they would check their watches and look at the door. She was around ten minutes late and that wasn't like Claudia. She liked to be exactly on time or fashionably early. So when Claudia came running through the door, both women breathed a sigh of relief. **

"**Sorry, sorry, sorry I'm late. I had to file paper work and the I was looking for good lawyers online and I got caught up in that. Again, I'm really sorry." She said out of breath.**

"**It's okay, Claudia. But why the hell were you looking for a lawyer?" Sam asked.**

"**Because without a lawyer I'm going to lose my daughter. Heck even with a lawyer I'm going to lose my daughter. No one ever wins against Diane Miller." Claudia told them, tears filling her eyes.**

"**What did he do now?"**

"**He's suing for full custody of my daughter and Diane can't represent me because she's Sonny's lawyer. And I don't know what to do."**

"**What about Alexis, she is at the same level as Diane. I know you two don't get along, but she's fought the same battle when Krissy was little. She knows how to win." Carly suggested.**

"**But Carly, she hates me and my kids."**

"**But she's gone through the same thing, Claudia, she knows how to this and she'll win this case."**

"**Sam, talk to her for me. Please." Claudia begged.**

**Sam nodded and pulled out her phone. It rang a couple of times, before Alexis picked up.**

"**Hey, mom…..I need a favor. Well really would you be willing to represent one of my friends?…..Which one? Claudia…..Mom, she didn't do anything bad…….Sonny's trying to take Carina away from her, and Diane can't technically represent her. Mom she needs you…..Really?! Thanks so much….Yeah, she'll come by tomorrow….Love you, too, mom."**

"**She'll do it?!" Claudia asked.**

"**Yes, she'll do it, but she needs to see you tomorrow to build a case." Sam told her.**

"**That's fine." Claudia said looking down at her phone for the time. "Carly it's time to pick the girls up. Do you want me to do it. I'll drop Court off or they could even work on homework together."**

"**Nah, Court is actually staying to help the teacher with the class pet."**

"**Aww, that's so sweet of her. But I have to go, because my daughter will kill me if I'm late. I'll see you guys later." Claudia told them.**

**Carly and Sam both hugged their friend, before she walked out of the restaurant. She knew she couldn't let them see the tears that were blurring her vision in the car. She couldn't lose her daughter, she would give her life before losing her daughter.**

* * *

"**So how was your day, Carina?" Claudia asked as she opened the door to their hotel room.**

"**It was okay, I guess." Carina said, sadly.**

**She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, trying to block her mother out and avoid telling her about her day. Claudia noticed how un-talkative her daughter was so she sat down next to her and turned off the TV.**

"**What happened, Carina. You're never this upset after one day of school. Did someone say something bad to you?"**

"**No, it's just that…..you know what? Never mind." Carina said, walking to her room.**

**Claudia followed her there, too. She closed the door behind her so that Carina couldn't go somewhere else.**

"**Carina Dominica Zacchara-Corinthos, you need to tell me what happened."**

**Carina knew her mother meant business, she knew she had to tell her. But she didn't want to ask.**

"**I wanted to invite one of my classmates over to play, I told her where I lived and she said she was going to ask her mom. Well today she came over to my desk and said that her mom said she wasn't allowed to come over, because this place houses the mob. And that the mob was something they didn't want to be around." Carina said with a frown.**

"**Oh, baby." Claudia said, hugging her.**

"**Mom, this is such a stupid question, but what is the mob. I mean I know dad is a mobster and you're a mob queen. But what is the mob exactly."**

"**They're people who don't always do the right things. But they aren't bad people, they just made choices early on in their lives that they can't get out of now."**

"**But you're out of it, right momma?"**

"**Pretty much, I still do basic things, but I'm not a target anymore. Baby, I need you to know that just because daddy and Uncle Jason are mobsters and sometimes they do bad things it's okay to love them. People don't understand them, because they judge them automatically without getting to know them. But we know them and they're good people."**

"**I know that mommy. So we talked about my day, but what about yours?"**

"**Well, honey, there's actually more we need to talk about something and then you can go to work on your homework."**

"**What is it mommy? Did something happen to Courtney or Aunt Carly or Aunt Sam or Uncle Jason or daddy or Michael or Mo or Molly or Izzie or Kris-"**

"**No Carina nothing bad happened. It's nothing like that, I promise."**

**Claudia swore she felt Carina's grip on her tighten, like she was some sort of lifeline for her daughter. A tear ran down her cheek. This is why she could not lose her daughter. She needed her and the feeling was mutual. Claudia kissed her daughter's head, lightly.**

"**What's wrong then mom?" Carina asked, pulling away.**

**Claudia swore she saw a bit of Izzie as a child in there. That always amazed, Claudia. How similar both her children were.**

"**Your dad thinks that you would be better off if you stayed with him, well really if you lived with him instead of me-"**

"**He's suing you for full custody of me." Carina answered.**

"**How'd you know that?" Claudia asked stunned at her daughter's infinite knowledge.**

"**When you told me you and daddy were getting a divorce I looked online to see what the process would be. This is usually what happens."**

"**Baby girl, you are way too smart. Do you need me to explain anything to you?"**

"**Who's representing you?"**

"**Sam, Krissy, and Molly's mom. She good, baby. I'm going to fight as hard as possible for you. Promise."**

"**Will I have to talk?"**

"**Not if I have anything to do with it. I'm not going to make you choose. Now go do your homework before dinner."**

"**Yes, ma'am."**

**Carina ran into her room, dragging her oversized book bag with her. Claudia smiled, realizing the task of telling daughter of the custody battle could've gone a lot worse.**

* * *

**Claudia kissed the top of her head and then pulled the blanket up to her daughter's chin. Everything leading up to bedtime was always the most fun, mainly because they got to spend so much time together.**

"**Goodnight, sleep tight, and I love you." Claudia told her.**

"**Love you too momma."**

**With that, Claudia closed the door and grabbed her keys. She knocked on Carly's door that connected their rooms softly.**

"**I need you to watch her for like an hour, please."**

"**Where are you going?" Carly asked suspiciously.**

"**Jake's. To get wasted."**

**Carly grabbed the keys out of her hands and threw them somewhere Claudia could not see.**

"**You are not going to get wasted. You're having a hard time, but I'm not letting you ruin the chance of you winning your daughter. Being seen at Jake's would be a turnoff for any judge Claudia."**

**Claudia and Carly both let out deep, exasperated breaths.**

"**Fine, I'll go to bed and nurse a hangover when I'm not fighting for my daughter. But, God, Carly, who knew you were such a killjoy?" Claudia joked.**

"**Uh huh, sure. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow, over here. Make more pancakes though, they were good."**

"**I will, goodnight."**

**Claudia walked over to her room and laid down in her bed. Her head was spinning and all she wanted was her mom. But she couldn't have her. She died the day Carina was born. How could one good day be such a terrible day at the same time? Claudia couldn't help but wonder if Sonny was proud of himself. Making her scramble like she was. She never knew he could be this cruel, until now.**

**Her head kept on spinning before long though her thoughts lulled her to sleep.**

* * *

**I will admit, not some of my best work, but it's here and it's an update. Hope you guys enjoyed!!! **


	5. Izzie's back

**A/N: just in case you didn't know: * * * means it's the same time but different place, and ------ means that it's a different time.**

It was early on this Saturday morning when Claudia got up, she had to get a shipment in, go see him, and then go to Alexis' to see how hard it would be to get Carina for good. She had gone to Carly's room to get her keys back and ask her to watch Carina, but as always nothing could be that easy with Carly.

"Don't do anything to hurt your case." She advised.

"Do you really think I'm going to damage my case. She's my little girl, from the second I knew I was pregnant I knew her. Everything about her, I'm not going to lose that; Carly I can't lose her."

"Then don't ever think you're going to. Every time he has brought a custody case to court he's lost. Sam, Alexis, and me; he's lost to all of us. You're most likely not going to be the minority."

Claudia nodded and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks for watching her. If she wake up tell her I'll be back soon."

Carly hugged her tightly, before reluctantly letting go and watching Claudia walk out the door. She was worried about Claudia, she didn't want her doing anything stupid that could possibly ruin the case; if Sonny even had one.

* * *

She had seen the shipment in and everything was fine at the warehouse so she left. She knew doing this was a bad idea and Alexis would probably tell her how bad of an idea it was that afternoon but she didn't care. He was ruining her life, she needed an outlet and if that happened to be yelling at him so be it. She walked up the driveway and was warmly greeted by Max.

"Ms. Z! What are you doing here?" She smiled at the guard's enthusiasm.

"I need to talk to Sonny. Is he in?"

Max stared at her unsurely for the longest time, she knew that look. Sonny was in alright, but Max didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth about it.

"Max?"

"Yes, he's in, but it may not be the best idea for you to go see him."

"Max I'm going in with or without your permission." She finally broke it to him.

Max moved out of her way. He knew what was going on and wasn't going to stand in Claudia Zacchara's way when she was on the rampage. That just wasn't safe. He closed the front door behind Claudia. When Claudia had walked through the living room doors, she slammed them. She made sure he knew she was angry.

"You son of a bitch! Are you seriously trying to ruin my life?" She asked as she stood in front of his desk.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Sonny you're suing for custody of _my_ daughter."

"She's my daughter too! I love her just as much as you do and I should get to see her. I have rights, you know!"

"Oh yeah, I know you do and you so obviously want to rub them in my face."

She threw the custody papers on his desk as he stood up to face his soon to be ex-wife.

"Don't tell me you didn't expect me to do this." His voice was calm.

"Of course I didn't. She's my little girl. _Mine._ I would've thought after all the things you said to me about our daughters, you would leave _my_ family alone."

"Your family? They're just your family now?-"

She couldn't help but cut him off right there.

"Yes they are. I loved both my little girls since the moment, no the second I found out I was pregnant with them. I'm the one who fought to the finish for Carina and you don't think I'll do that again? I'm not going to hand her over to you. She's not in danger when she's with me, but with you…You're always a target Sonny. My little girl will never have to a target."

"She won't be a target! She'll have guards-"

"Do you know how wrong it sounds to say a child will have guards? Do you? That didn't save Michael from being shot."

"Don't you dare bring my son into this."

"Who are you, Sonny? Because right now you aren't the man who told me he loved me, or helped me conceive my two daughters, or who sang to me on my birthday. You're not the man who told me you would always be there. Do you even remember those moments?"

"Of course…..I do." Sonny stuttered.

Claudia shook her head, noticing the time on the clock she walked to the door, turning her head back to him to reveal the tears that were coming to her eyes. She had never been able to cry in front of anyone else, except Sonny and it was true to this day.

"You don't remember."

She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Max didn't have the same joyous smile he had on his face when she had first come to the door, it was replaced instead with a look of sorrow and regret. She didn't say a word to the guard, instead she walked by and tried to give him a reassuring smile. One that was not met.

* * *

"We're almost to dad's house baby." Izzie told her car.

She wondered if maybe her brother would be home since football season was over for a little bit, but she knew her brother too well. He wouldn't be in Port Charles, he'd be wherever his NFL team was. She smiled at the memory of the NFL draft one year ago, where her family sat in the front row and waited for Michael's name to be called. It was an exciting day for all of them, even five year old Carina who got to go up on stage with her big brother. She tapped her hands on the steering wheel as the next song blasted on the radio. She couldn't wait to see her mom, dad, and sister. Maybe she would go see Morgan.

What she didn't have planned was her life coming to a holt when she would walk through her father's door.

* * *

She knocked on Alexis' door at the exact time she was supposed to be there. None of that fashionably early or late shit that people sometimes pulled. Not when this was for her daughter. When it something to do with Carina, there was no messing around. When Alexis opened the door she looked like her same old self. The glasses pushed halfway down her nose and the wrinkles from years of laughing with her children.

"Claudia, good. I like clients that show up on time. It makes for an easier time. Please come in."

Claudia walked into the lake house and Alexis directed them to the couch, after grabbing a thick file. Claudia looked questionably at the folder.

"This is Sonny's criminal record and believe me, I'm not afraid to use it. Diane has uped the date of court to two days from today. I've looked at your and Sonny's history together. I've learned a lot of things that will help in this case, but I need you to answer one thing. Why did you two split up in the first place?"

Claudia cringed a little on the inside. Carina would be in that courtroom and there was no way in hell that she was going to hear what Sonny said.

"We had differences that could not be worked out."

"Claudia, I am your lawyer, so please don't give me that bullshit. Tell me the truth."

"He called our children mistakes and our love a mistake."

She watched as Alexis shook her head.

"Okay, well, that may need to come out, if need be. Now onto to witnesses. Carly will be a hard one, she will probably side with you. Sam will testify on your behalf. If Izzie is in town by this time Monday we will get her to-"

"No keep my children out of this."

"Claudia, this is about your children and if we don't use Izzie, Diane will use Carina. Is that what you want? Your six year subjected to this sort of thing?"

"No, she shouldn't have to choose between me and Sonny. I don't want to make her do that."

"Okay so we'll use Izzie."

Claudia nodded. She couldn't subject her little girl to this sort of thing.

* * * * * * *

Sonny hated himself. _He hated himself. _Almost more than he hated Deke, and that was a lot of hate that he was planting all on himself. He grabbed some bourbon and sat in his chair. Soon his mind was wondering to the times with Claudia.

_"I guess so. I'm a little confused right now. You used it against me." "What are you confused about?" She asked giving him the puppy dog face. "Feelings about you. This marriage was a business deal and we weren't supposed to get tangled up in each other but we did. And now the feelings I have for you are like the feelings I had for Lily and Carly." She got closer to him. "Sonny I don't understand." She looked confused, he had to tell her now or never. He put his hand on her cheek. "Claudia Corinthos I love you with all my heart." A tear trickled down her face. "Sonny I love you too." They leaned in closer and kissed._

_He heard her voice. "Why are you guys crying?" She asked looking at them funny. Robin and Patrick held surprised looks on their faces, while Carly and Sam screamed. He ran up to her and held her. "I love you Claudia so, so much." He told her. She pulled his head back so she could look into his eyes. "I love you too Sonny." She said kissing him. God her kiss felt so good and he could swear he heard a pair of 'aws' in the background. They released from the kiss and he took her hand. "Sonny I need you to stand back." Patrick told him. He released her hand and backed up, but he never took his eyes off of her and vice versa. Patrick tried asking her questions, but she wasn't having any of it. She wanted to be with them not the doctors. Patrick and Robin finally gave up and left. He walked up to her and sat on her bed. "You came back." He said tears fogging his vision._

_"Claudia!" He yelled, knowing she was most likely in their room. "Sonny!!" He heard her feet hit the floor upstairs. When she reached the steps she yelled again. "Sonny!!" What had got her so excited? She ran down the steps, jumping into his arms. He would've fell if Sam had not put her hand behind him. Claudia wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. "What was that for?" He asked, she had a huge smile on her face. "Miracles do happen." She said, kissing him again. "What did the doctor say?" He asked, remembering where she had just come from. "Sonny, I'm pregnant."_

_"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." Kelly laid the baby on Claudia. Their newest daughter crawled up her mother's chest and just laid there. He kissed the top of Claudia's head as Kelly took the baby to be examined and wrapped in a blanket. __"She is so beautiful, Claudia." He placed another kiss on her head._

_She looked at Carina. "You're gonna be safe baby!" She exclaimed, spinning around with her, "You and your brothers and your sisters." She heard Sonny laugh at her actions. She went over and kissed him on his lips. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you, too. Do you wanna take our kids home?" She nodded. They went in the room and woke them all up. Her and Krissy helped Izzie get dressed and then they went home. At the beginning of the night all of the kids were in their separate rooms, an hour later Michael, Morgan, and Krissy had blown up air mattresses and were on Izzie's floor._

_He laid her down in the crib before turning around and seeing her. "How long have you been there?" He asked making his way to her and picking her up. "Long enough. How was the dance?" "Good, but you know it isn't nice to eavesdrop." He informed her, she smiled. "Really. Are you gonna teach me a lesson?" She kissed his cheek. "I just might have to." He told her before carrying her off to their bedroom._

_He spun her in the end and then sat her down on the blanket before going and turning off the radio. He came and sat next to her, covering them both up with the blanket. He wrapped his arm around her as they gazed up at the sky. "Happy anniversary Sonny." "Happy anniversary Claudia. Hey one more reminder just in case you ever doubt, you wanna know what it is?" She looked at him. "Yes." "I'll be there."_

"Dad?" Izzie questioned, bringing him out of his memories.

She had gotten older and taller since the last time he had seen his daughter. He got up and hugged her, knowing that once the truth came out, she would side with her mother.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm on break. What else would I be doing? I couldn't stay at that college any longer; it was about to suffocate me."

She explained, her bags making a distinctive _thud_ as they hit the ground.

"Where's mom and Carina, I mean it's Saturday. Are they still in bed?"

"It's nothing like that. Izzie sit down."

He patted the couch for her to sit, she didn't move. She stared at him like he was speaking some foreign language.

"I'd rather not? What's going on dad?"

"Sweetheart, me and your mom split up, and are in the middle of a custody battle for Carina."

"You're sick dad. How could you even joke about that sort of thing?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not joking."

"No….You and mom, you were…supposed to be together forever. No, God no!"

She ran up the steps and Sonny followed behind her. She took the turn into Carina's room. She opened the empty drawers; one by one. _Nothingness_. Was all she found. She ran to Sonny's room, opening all of Claudia's drawers. All she found? Sonny's clothes.

"Damn it, dad! No. What the hell did you do? Did you hurt mom? What did you do just tell me." She halfway begged, halfway threatened.

"I wasn't in love with her anymore and I told her that."

"Dad you are a bastard. Do you know that like a major bastard?! How could you do that to mom? The mother you claimed to love so much. Now you don't love her anymore and you're trying to take my little sister from her."

"I don't care what I've done Izzie, it gives you no right to call me a bastard."

"It gives me rights when that's what you're acting like! You aren't dad, you're Sonny Corinthos, ruthless mob boss. I will do everything in my power to see that Carina stays with mom, if it takes me to my dying breath."

Izzie ran down the stairs, leaving Sonny even more broken than he was before.

"Izzie, wait!"

But she was already gone, just like everyone else he had pushed away.

* * * * * * * * *

"Now, the major thing is that you have as little conversation with Sonny as possible, the less the better. This way neither of your tempers can flare where people can see."

"Umm, I went to see him this morning." Claudia broke the news lightly to her lawyer.

Claudia watched as Alexis tried to remain calm, when he cell phone rang.

"It's the judge, I have to take this."

Alexis walked to the other side of the room and took the call. Claudia could still completely hear her and eavesdropped, shamelessly.

"Your honor, you can't honestly take this little girl out of her home…..Yes, I know the protocol, but Carina is a six year old. She needs consistency…..Yes, I am aware that the father deserves-…..Fine, my client will be at her household in ten minutes. Give her an hour to pack and explain this to her child…..Thank you Your Honor."

Claudia looked at her questionably, wondering what that conversation was all about.

"Diane, asked for her client, Sonny, to get some alone time with your daughter since you've had her all this time. So this is what's going to happen: me and you will go to your house explain to Carina what is going on, pack her bags, and happily give her to Sonny."

"But Alexis-"

"I know it won't be easy, but I need you to do this. If you happily do it, it'll be even better."

"Okay."

* * *

An hour later, Izzie and Claudia had packed Carina's bags and now they were impatiently awaiting Sonny and Diane's arrival. Carina clung to her mother, while Izzie played with Carina's hair.

"Momma, I don't wanna go."

"Shh, you'll see me in two days tops okay. And besides this time with your daddy."

Alexis went to the door when it was knocked on. When Sonny entered, the hold on Claudia's waist was lifted a little bit.

"Is this her bag?" Sonny asked the question towards Claudia.

"Yes." She said, trying to not let her voice turn into a snarl.

"Come on Carina lets go."

Carina jumped off the couch and stood in front of her mother. Claudia grabbed Carina's head in her hands and kissed her head. She pushed her long, black hair out of her eyes. Claudia held back the tears that threatened to spill.

"You be a good girl for daddy and I'll see you soon. I love you, never ever forget that."

"I love you, too, momma."

Carina grabbed Sonny's outstretched hand and walked with him. He shot Claudia a sympathetic look at Claudia, until Diane rushed them out.

"I'm sorry Claudia, I wish I could've stopped it." Alexis told her.

"It's not your fault, Alexis. She needed some time with him. Just win this battle."

Alexis nodded silently.

"I'm going to head home and work on some stuff. I'll be in touch."

With that the lawyer disappeared. Izzie sat next to her mother and hugged her.

"I missed you mom."

"I missed you too, baby girl. How have you been? Anything big and exciting happen to you?"

"Not really. Andrew's coming up here so he can meet you."

"Finally I get to meet the mysterious Andrew. I'm glad, Izzie, really I am."

"I know you are, but you look more tired than anything, so why don't we both go to bed?"

"That sounds great to me."

* * *

Was Izzie right to yell at Sonny? What do you guys think so far? Hope I'm doing it justice ;)


	6. Court

**Court Day:**

She hated the clothes Alexis had told her to wear, they looked horrible on her, but Alexis said that it was appropriate court-wear. Izzie was just wearing jeans and a nice shirt, but that was because Andrew was coming to Port Charles. Claudia sat on the couch and waited for Sam and Carly to come into her room. She went and peaked in on Izzie, who was still soundly sleeping and would be until she had to be on the stand. Carly and Sam walked into the room, Jason following behind them. Claudia tried to muster a smile for them, to show them she had faith that she was going to get her girl back. Sam embraced her first, seeing that look.

"My mom won't let you lose your girl, I promise. She knows I'll put her through hell if she loses." Sam told her.

All laughed, knowing it was true. Sam had no problem getting down and dirty with her mother. Especially recently.

"I trust Alexis, she'll get it done." Claudia nodded, reassuring herself.

They walked out of the room together, trying to make small talk, even though they were all horrible at it. Sam and Carly didn't really know what to say to their best friend. She had lost so much in so little time; it wouldn't be right or fair for her to lose her little girl too.

Their car ride had been silent, dead silent. They had been best friends for so long that Claudia didn't need them to encourage her to know that they were. Alexis was there standing on the steps of the courthouse, waiting for them. She greeted them all with a kind smile, but then she focused solely on her client.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, I just wish people would stop asking me how I am. Will I be able to see my daughter before court begins?"

Claudia asked this as they walked into the court room just as Sonny, Carina, and Diane walked in through a different door. Carina started running toward her mother, but stopped abruptly. She looked back at Sonny, almost like she was asking for permission from him. When he nodded, Carina began running back to her mother. Claudia dropped to the ground and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I missed you so much, mommy. I really, really did."

Carina said into her mother's hair as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Claudia worried that something had happened during the time away, but Carina looked fine. She knew Sonny would never hurt any of his children.

"I missed you too, baby. Momma loves you so much. No matter what happens today, you remember that."

"But you're gonna win, right?" Carina asked in a whisper.

Claudia laughed a little under her breath. She longed to say a definite 'yes', but nothing was ever certain.

"I'm definitely going to try-"

Carly tapped on Claudia's shoulder as the bailiff came up to them.

"Excuse me, but all witnesses that aren't the parents have to go to the witness room."

Claudia stood up, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder; trying to give her comfort. She knew her daughter was strong, but she didn't know how strong she truly was. And she didn't want to test her daughter's strength, not here and not now.

"My daughter isn't a witness."

"Actually, she's Mr. Corinthos' witness, Ms. Zacchara."

Claudia could've sworn that there was smoke coming out of the ears. She just couldn't believe that Sonny would go that far. She shot her ex-husband a nasty look before letting go of her daughter's shoulder.

"Okay, go ahead. Baby I will see you in a little." She told her daughter.

Once Carina was out of earshot, Claudia let her anger go. She rushed towards Sonny with all her might, lucky enough Alexis, Sam, and Carly were there to stop her.

"Do you think of no one but yourself? Sonny, you're a self righteous-"

"Come on Claudia, let's get set up for the case…Come on." Alexis ushered her into the actual court room before a real scene could be made.

Carly and Sam took their seats behind Claudia's bench, they could both see the anger flooding from their best friend. Claudia's anger only got worse when Sonny walked into the room. She shot him one of the worst glares, possible. Before Alexis directed her back to the case.

"You're going to testify first, then Izzie. Then anyone Diane has will testify, but you must be completely silent during those testaments, okay?"

"Gotcha."

Claudia was totally distracted by Jason walking into the court room, she watched as he sat in between Carly and Sam. She knew Jason and Sam weren't getting along as they once had and that Carly always leaned on Jason when her life was on the rocks. She just wondered who Jason would pick in the end and if her friendships with both girls would remain intact. When she heard the bailiff tell them to all rise for the judge she was broken out of her thoughts. After all of the preliminary things, Alexis called Claudia up on the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Claudia put her right hand on the Bible.

"I do."

"You may be seated." The bailiff told her.

Alexis approached the stand with a wide smile on her face, which made Claudia feel better knowing that her lawyer felt confident.

"When did you and Sonny Corinthos decide to get a divorce?"

"Umm, about a month and a half ago after-"

"Objection your honor, relevance."

The judge looked at Alexis.

"I swear your Honor it has a purpose."

"Fine, over ruled Ms. Miller. Ms. Zacchara, you may continue."

"As I was saying it was about a month to two months ago." Claudia answered directly.

"Was this a mutual decision?" Alexis asked.

"No."

"Who decided on getting the divorce: You or Sonny?"

"I did."

"Why?"

Claudia paused, she was not going to spill her personal life on the table in front of a judge, in a court room. Nor would she ever let anyone know the truth of what Sonny had said to her. He may have been horrible to her, but she still, amazingly, had some love left for him. This love made her want to protect him.

"Sonny said some things to me that upset me and after thinking long and hard about them, I decided it would be better to call it quits."

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me he didn't love me anymore."

"_Stretching the truth, but I didn't break the oath yet." _Claudia thought to herself.

"Ms. Zacchara, how many times have you been kidnapped in the last three months?"

"Just once."

"By who?"

"An enemy of Sonny's, who wanted him to pay."

"Is this the kind of life you wanted for either of your children?"

"No, it isn't." Claudia admitted.

"No further questions your Honor." Alexis told the man.

"Ms. Zacchara, you may step down. Ms. Davis who is your next witness?"

Claudia got off the stand quickly and took her seat, she tried desperately to avoid Sonny's eyes. She felt them on her, she knew he was staring her down. What was she supposed to do, though? He had put her in this situation and she would find a way out of it.

"My next witness it Isabelle Zacchara-Corinthos." Alexis answered.

When the courtroom doors opened Izzie waltzed though them lie she owned the place. Andrew was not far behind, but he went and sat in a seat in the back row, watching his girlfriend. The bailiff swore Izzie in and then she sat down, with a confident smile on her face. Oh, she was going to win her mom's case.

"Izzie, when did you first find out about your parents' breakup?"

"When I got into town yesterday. I went to dad's house expecting my whole family to be there and it was just dad."

"Did it surprise you that your parents weren't together?"

"Yes, completely. My parents have been together for so long that I just didn't think they could ever be broken apart."

"Do you know what changed that?"

"Dad told mom he didn't love her anymore."

"Has your little sister ever had a nanny?"

"God, no. Mom would never allow that. The only time Carina ever came in contact with a nanny was when she was playing with her best friend, Courtney."

"Izzie, this is purely an opinion, but who do you think your little sister should be granted to?"

"Objection Your Honor, circumstantial." Diane yelled out.

"Overruled, go ahead and answer the question."

"To be honest I don't know. I know my sister will suffer either way, because she loves her family and being together. So our parents being separated is going to hurt her no matter what. But she needs mom most. Carina is like a letch with mom and I mean that in a good way. She feeds off of mom's energy and mom is her strength, without our mom she is so lost, it's not even funny. Carina needs my mom and my mom needs her too."

"No more questions Your Honor and I have no more witnesses."

"Thank you Ms. Davis." The judge answered as she went back to her seat next to Claudia.

"It was good, very good." Alexis whispered to her.

Izzie took her seat next to Andrew in the back of the room. He gently embraced her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Claudia looked at Sonny. He looked worried about their daughter and she understood that. After Jonah had broken her heart, Izzie had become almost cold. Like Claudia had been before she had opened herself up to Sonny.

"Ms. Miller, your first witness..?"

"My first and only witness is Carina Zacchara-Corinthos."

The bailiff opened the doors and led Carina to the stand. Claudia noticed the shakiness of her daughter's legs and it killed her to see her daughter that scared. She knew she was strong, though. The judge explained to Carina what she would be doing and then Carina was sworn in. Dianne smiled at the little girl as she approached the stand.

"Carina, can you tell me what has been going on in your life since your mommy and daddy spilt up?"

The little girl nodded.

"Me and mommy moved to the Metro Court next to Aunt Carly and Courtney. Then that night I found mommy on the floor collapsed and we took her to the hospital, because something was wrong with the baby."

Both Claudia and Sonny got wide eyed. She was not supposed to know that Claudia had a miscarriage, she wasn't even supposed to know that there was a baby.

"Then mommy had a miscarriage and we went home a few days later. Then I went to school for a few weeks and then things changed again," Carina scrunched her face up, "Izzie came home, which was a good thing. But then Dianne and daddy came and took me away from mommy and Izzie. That's why I'm here today."

"Do you know why your mommy and daddy spilt up?"

"Yep, because daddy called me, and Izzie mistakes and then called his and mommy's love a mistake."

Dianne tried to not let that blindside her, even though the look on Sonny's face was enough to. Carina wasn't supposed to know what he said? So who told her?

"Carina who do you want to live with?" Dianne asked.

Carina's eyes got big and wide with fear. She didn't know how to chose. She loved her parents equally. Meanwhile, Claudia's bubbled, it was almost over the top. How could Dianne ask her daughter this?

"I….I…" The tears were forming in her eyes.

Claudia shot up at the same time Alexis did.

"Objection Your Honor!" The both screamed.

"I'd like to hear what Ms. Zacchara has to say about this one." The judge told them.

"My daughter is six years old, Your Honor. She is a very smart girl, but she cares about everyone else and how they feel. She can't make this decision, if she could there would be no reason for this trial. You can't expect her to make this decision, though."

The judge nodded.

"Ms. Miller, do you have anymore questions?"

"No, Your Honor."

"Then Carina you may step down."

The little girl ran off the stand and into Claudia's arms, instead of Sonny's. Claudia pulled her daughter up onto her lap and kissed her head, whispering encouraging words in her ears.

"I have already made my decision and there's no need to waste any your time." The judge spoke. "I have heard the testimonies and seen the parents watch as their daughters speak. I have seen that Ms. Zacchara is very adamant about keeping her daughter safe and that is why I am granting full custody to her. The papers are drawn and will be signed. Court is dismissed."

The judge returned to his quarters and Claudia stood up with Carina in her arms and gave Alexis a big hug.

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime, I need to get home. I'm glad everything turned out like it was supposed to."

Claudia felt a hand on her back and realized it was Izzie's.

"Mom, me and Andrew are gonna go back. We'll see you there…?"

Claudia nodded and whispered an 'I love you' to her daughter. Carly and Sam also had to leave and soon it was just Sonny, Claudia, and Carina in the room outside the courtroom. The now broken family.

"Claudia, I think we need to talk to her, together." Sonny suggested from across the room. Claudia nodded in agreement and went over to him, putting Carina on a bench. Claudia and Sonny sat on each side of her.

"Carina how did you know about your mother's miscarriage?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Besides I heard Dr. Lee talking to a nurse. That's also how I knew what you said to mommy. I heard Uncle Jason telling Aunty Sam."

Sonny hung his head.

"Baby, you know that daddy didn't mean what he said. See your daddy is complex person and when he wants to push you away, he tries to hurt you." Claudia explained.

"So you don't really think me and Izzie are mistakes?"

"Of course not sweetheart. I love you and your sister so much. I made a very big mistake."

Carina nodded and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too daddy."

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked Izzie as they walked into the room they had bought at the Metro Court.

"No, I really don't like my dad right now, but I still love him. What if I really hurt him and he doesn't forgive me?"

"He'll forgive you, because he loves you; just like I do."

Izzie smiled at him.

"I really love you too." Izzie confessed.

"I'm glad, because that's why I wanted to do this."

Andrew got down on one knee.

"Isabelle, will you marry me?"

"God, yes, Andrew. I will marry you."

He placed the ring on her finger, before embracing her, holding onto her tightly. He knew she needed this, she needed him, especially now. He hoped she'd always need him.

The three of them had sat there and talked for the longest time, Carina leading the conversation. Sonny and Claudia just sat there and stared awkwardly at each other. There was nothing else they could do.

"Well, we should probably get going. Carina say goodbye to your father, you'll see him soon, promise."

Carina hugged her father, allowing him to pick her up and twirl her around. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you little girl."

"Love you too, daddy."

He set her down and she grabbed her mother's hand.

"Goodbye, Sonny."

They walked toward the exit, leaving Sonny standing alone and grieving. He had lost it all and it was all his fault. He had been crazy that day and not thinking when he had talked to his wife. Now it was all gone.

"Goodbye Claudia."

**THE END**

Okay, so jk, jk. Hehe. Sorry it took me forever. School is literally kicking my butt, because it's the end of the year. So hopefully since Softball is over, I'll have more time to update. Hope you guys liked it


	7. Breathe 2am

_"I love you."_

_"I think I love you more."_

_"Really well then show me."_

_She rolled on top of him, kissing his neck and shoulders._

_"I love you Claudia, so, so, mu-"_

She jolted upright in her bed, she hadn't had a dream like that in a long time. Things had never been like this before though. Izzie was getting married, she had won full custody of Carina, and now they could fully move on with their lives. She turned to her other side to look at the clock. She ran out of bed when she saw that she should've had Carina up 15 minutes ago. As she ran to the kitchen she saw Izzie standing there.

"Good morning mom!"

"No, not a good morning**.** I was supposed to have your sister up fifteen minutes ago!" Claudia exclaimed.

"She's been up, she's had breakfast, and she's getting changed. Me and Andrew are taking her to school and then going to dad's to break the news to him."

Claudia smiled, Sonny was going to be crushed that his little girl was growing up so fast, just like Claudia had been. But Andrew was a good man and Claudia was starting to respect him as the one person her daughter loved more than her life. Claudia had known what that felt like until Sonny took away their life and family and replaced it with a feeling of nothingness that was starting to consume her.

"Thank you so much for doing that, I don't know why I overslept, I've never done that a day in my life. But thank you. Are you sure you don't mind taking her to school?"

"Positive and there she is. Sis, you look very nice." Izzie smiled.

"Thanks Izzie. Mommy are you feeling okay? You slept in today."

Claudia picked up her little girl and kissed her cheek.

"I am fine, sweet pea, just very tired. So your sister is going to take you to school. Why don't you go get all your books ready?"

"Okie dokie, momma. Izzie, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Carina jumped out of her mother's arms and ran into her room. Claudia and Izzie watched and smiled as she left the room. Claudia turned back around to face her oldest daughter.

"Have you seen Morgan? Or talked to Michael or Krissy?"

Izzie looked stunned by the question.

"Mom, Michael is in the NFL, he doesn't have time for his little sister anymore. And I talked to Krissy yesterday, she sends her love and she'll be in town in a few days. I was planning of visiting Morgan today with Carina, she hasn't seen him in months. She told me so."

"Well, don't you just have an answer for everything miss smarty pants. Never think your older brother is too important for you. You should give him a call and tell him about your engagement, he'll be here ASAP, if he knows."

Izzie laughed at her mother before walking toward her and giving her a hug.

"Mom, I love you. You know that right? I mean I'd do anything for you and Carina, and I think Andrew would too. Mom, he adores you and my little sister. What if he doesn't feel the same way about dad?"

"He will, because your father helped make you. You wouldn't be who you are today if it weren't for Sonny."

"No, I'd be a better person."

"Don't you ever say that again," Claudia hissed, "No matter what your father has done, he loves you very much. You have a right to not be happy with him for what he did, but he belongs in your life. Understood?"

"Yes, mom I-"

"Izzie, I'm ready!" Carina said in a singsong voice, walking out of her room.

Carina hugged her mother goodbye and then Izzie did before the leaving.

XOXOXOXO

Sam knocked once on the door before Claudia swung it open. Carly was at work and she didn't want to disturb her, but she needed to talk to someone. Sam was her best friend and it was easy to talk to her, too.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're been crying."

Claudia ran to a mirror and saw that her mascara had ran down her cheeks and her eyes were red.

"Oh, Sam, I'm a mess. And I just don't know what to do anymore."

The tears started to come again and Sam quickly wrapped her best friend up in a hug. She knew how hard this was and she knew the emotional toll it was taking on Claudia. Sam pulled Claudia over to the couch and they sat down.

"Talk to me Claws."

"I'm just so afraid that one morning, I'm going to wake up and he won't be the first thing on my mind or my dream that night won't be of me with him. Sam, I have run on that for such a long time. I need to be with him somehow and I just don't know how to let him go. When I held on for so long." She admitted.

"Claudia, you have to let go. I know in a way that sounds harsh. But you are limiting yourself by clinging to what's left of him and you. He's destroying you without even knowing it, because you're letting him. He's in your head and you have to get him out of there. You're only hurting yourself."

"Is it wrong for me to want to just have it out with him? To lay all my cards on the table and throw them in his face. Is that wrong? To want him to hurt as badly as I do."

Sam shook her head.

"That's human, not wrong. He hurt you and now you want to hurt back. I get it Claudia, I do. I've felt the same way before many times. But it only ever hurt me by holding on to that hope. A piece of you is still allowed to love him. A piece of me still loved Jason and that's how we found our way back to each other."

"But, I'll never find my way back to Sonny. Because I don't want to find that path back."

Sam wiped at one of Claudia's tears.

"You're strong. If you want to break free of him, you will. But never attempt to do it alone. That's why you have me and Carly. We're here for you, got it?"

"Got it."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Izzie walked hand in hand with Andrew into her father's house. She could tell how nervous her fiancé was after not asking Sonny if he could marry Izzie in the first place. But Izzie knew her father and she knew that somehow he would be okay with the whole situation. She needed this to work out, because she needed some part of her family to still work out. Sonny was sitting at his desk when they walked in.

"Dad..?"

Sonny's smile grew wider when he saw his oldest daughter, Izzie noticed that it somewhat fell when he saw Andrew. He got up out of his chair and embraced his daughter.

"Izzie, how are you?"

"I'm good. Dad, this is Andrew."

Both men shook each other's hand and smiled politely. Izzie couldn't tell if it was for her benefit or if the men were actually trying to be civil.

"Dad you should sit."

Sonny looked at her oddly before going and sitting in his chair. Andrew sat the farthest away from Sonny on the couch and Izzie sat next to him.

"What do you need to talk about honey?"

"Ummm, well, see. Okay dad I have to come right out and say this like I did with mom. Me and Andrew are getting married."

She knew she shouldn't laugh at her father's expression, but it was priceless. That was until the tears started falling from his eyes. She saw her old dad the one who had held her tightly after the miscarriage and the one who had always been there for her. This is when her own tears were promoted to fall and she felt Andrew grab her hand with his.

"Well, congratulations, I'm happy for you two. And Andrew, I hope I don't have to tell you to treat my girl with respect."

Izzie rolled her eyes. After the whole Jonah fiasco, she knew her parents had the right to be concerned, but Andrew was not Jonah, he was nothing like him. And that was one of the many reasons she loved him to pieces.

"Yes, sir, I wouldn't dream of doing anything but that."

Sonny smiled, he liked the boy, which was good since his daughter was going to marry him with or without his permission.

"Hey, Andrew, can you give us a moment, please? Just go to the car and I'll be out in a minute."

"No problem."

Andrew kissed her cheek as he got up and then went to shake Sonny's hand. He had to admit, Sonny was a good man. He loved his daughters to pieces and he was respectable. Why he would've ever said those things to Claudia, his future mother-in-law, was beyond him. Izzie stood up and faced her father completely.

"Daddy, do you really like him?"

Sonny chuckled a bit and then hugged his daughter.

"Yes, I do. I think you two make a great couple."

Izzie's smile grew wider as he said the words she had desperately wanted to hear came out of her father's mouth.

"How are you dad?"

"It doesn't matter, the real question is how your mom is..?"

"She…she misses you. She never says so but I can tell. That sad look in her eyes. Fight for her daddy. Or at least go and apologize for what you said to her. I mean, dad. You were horrible to her and she had to stand her in this room and take it. That's wrong."

"I know, but if I went to apologize she'd slam the door in my face. And I can't stand to see the hurt look in her eyes every time she sees me. I've only ever caused your mother hurt, Izzie. I can't do it again." Sonny explained.

"Dad, just do it. For Carina, do it for me, but mostly do it for mom. Show her you're still the man she married."

"Izzie….I can't promise you anything."

Izzie nodded slowly and bowed her head. If she had been here, she would've prevented the breakup of her parents. She would've made sure that her mom had never miscarried, and most importantly her family would still be together.

"I'm…..I'm gonna go dad. Bye."

Sonny went over and hugged his daughter.

"I love you Izzie and I'm happy that you're happy."

"Love you too dad."

And with that she walked out the door.

XOXOXOXOXO

She had sat in her apartment all day. The memories had been hitting her hard and fast. Their first kiss, their first dance, their little boy's death, and the birth of their little girl. How the time had passed. It felt like just yesterday that he had sang to her on her birthday. A knock at the door caused her to break from her thoughts. She ran to the door and opened it a crack.

"Leave, now." She stated coldly.

"Claudia, please, can't I just talk to you?"

"Last time we talked you broke my heart. I can't do it again."

She went to slam the door, but he put his foot in between the door. His face pleading with her.

"Ten minutes is all I ask. If you don't give it to me, I'll stand out here until you let me talk to you."

"Fine."

She opened the door enough for Sonny to be able to enter her home.

"What do you want, Sonny?" She asked, her voice edgy.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said and how I've acted for all these months. I was so wrong. I shouldn't of hurt you like that."

"Yet you did anyways. You cut a hole in my heart and you can't expect me to forgive like that. Like I always did. I can't…..I can't forgive you again. Everyday I was with you I died a little on the inside. I don't want to lose myself trying to find my way back to you."

"But I want to find my way back to you."

"Not everything is about you, Sonny. Things are about us, or about Carina or just generally about our children. I will always be bound to you by our girls, but the love I felt for you before is gone and I don't want to visit it."

"I know not everything is about me. This is about us and our happiness. And the only time I've truly been happy is when I'm with you."

"And you think I don't feel the same way? Sonny the second time we had sex was the first time I ever made love. It was the first time I wasn't being used or manipulated, it was the first time I was actually being loved. You don't think it's hard for me to remember those things and not come back to you? Because it is."

"Then make it easy and stop fighting it. I love you, Claudia. I love you so much sometimes it physically hurts me, but I deal with it because the love I feel for you is more powerful than any other love I have ever felt."

"Sonny it's not that simple. I can't just uproot our daughter or our lives again. I can't come back to you."

"So what have we established? That I love you and you love me, but we aren't going to do anything about it? No, Claudia you know me better than that. I'm going to fighter tooth and nail for you."

"Well until then get out of my house."

He went up to her and moved a lock out of her face and then left. She pulled out her phone and dialed Izzie's number.

"Hey Izzie."

"_What's up mom?"_

"Can you pick Carina up from school and keep her for the night. I really need some alone time."

"_Yeah, no problem. I'll take her to school tomorrow and you can pick up."_

"Thanks. Talk to you later. Love you."

"_Love you too."_

XOXOXOXOXO

Carina held onto Izzie's hand as they waited for Morgan to open his apartment door. Carina was shaking with excitement at the fact of seeing her big brother, finally. When Morgan opened the door, Carina jumped into his arms and he was lucky enough to be ready to catch her.

"MO!" She screamed in delight.

He kissed the top of her head and then hugged Izzie, who he was now just as tall as. He opened his door wider to let his older sister in while still holding onto Carina.

"Little brother you have a pretty nice setup here."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be sad when I have to leave it all for college."

"Have you decided where you're going?"

"I have, but I'm not telling you."

Morgan stuck his tongue out at his older sister. She playfully smacked him on the back of the head. They realized that they still had the same relationship they did years ago before Izzie went to college. She gave him a huge hug.

"I love you little brother."

"Love you more."

XOXOXOXOXO

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

She had to drink it was the only way to get herself away from the feelings brewing inside of her, the ones that were threatening to boil over. She had loved Sonny with everything for so long. How was she supposed to give that up? How was she supposed to love without him? She tried talking to Sam and Carly, but they didn't understand. They had never been as in love as Claudia had been with Sonny. Nothing was making this pain go away.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

Jakes was empty as normal. But he sat at the one lone table in the very back. Coleman bringing him drinks every few minutes. He couldn't believe she had said no. I had always expected she would, but he loved her and needed her. Maybe she was right and it wasn't all about him, because it really wasn't. Their children were involved in this. He couldn't be so selfish. He downed his next drink, waiting for Coleman ti bring him another. He was already to drunk to know what was going on.

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_

_"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,_

_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it**.**_

She didn't notice him when she walked in, really she didn't notice anything. Just the fact that Coleman was sitting at the bar and he was getting her usual ready. That was all she needed to have a productive night.

Thirty minutes later both of them were too drunk for either of their goods. When they spotted each other they threw money on the counter for a room and went on their merry way. Soon they were grinding at each other. And when he was inside of her, she felt at home and she didn't understand why. The only place she had ever felt at home was with Sonny.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around._

XOXOXOXO

"Carina, me and Andrew will be right in our room if you need anything, okay?"

She kissed her sister's head and went to go turn off her lights and shut the door, but the question that had been haunting her little sister finally made it's way out of her mouth.

"Sissy, where's mommy?"

"Sometimes mommies need a night off to rest and relax. So that's what mommy is doing. She's at home resting and relaxing. You'll see her tomorrow. Okay, right now just sleep. I love you."

"Love you too."

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand._

_and breathe, just breathe_

_woah breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe. _

XOXOXOXOXO

Credit for the song go to Anna Nalick. Sorry it took forever again! Writers block is killing me! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon.


	8. Is This What You Call Aftermath?

**The Next Morning:**

She felt the affects of her hangover the second she opened her eyes. When she felt weight on the other side of the bed, she knew nothing was going to be okay. She gathered the sheet around her body before gently sliding off the bed to face the man who she had just slept with. But to her own surprise she knew this man better than she had known any other man. It was her husband; Sonny Corinthos in the flesh. She had to cover her mouth when she realized what she had done. She had just slept with her ex-husband. Images of their previous night flooded through her head. How could she be so stupid? How could she have gotten so drunk? She ran through the room and gathered her clothing, it was scattered everywhere. She put it on quickly and left the room. She saw Coleman at the bar and walked up to him.

"Did you see me and him last night?" She said in a whisper.

"Why of course I did."

"How much will it take to keep you quiet?"

"Fifty bucks."

Claudia grabbed her wallet out of her back pocket and threw the bills on the bar.

"Keep your mouth shut, Coleman. I don't need to say anything about what would happen if you can't keep it shut." She threatened.

Coleman threw his hands up in defense.

"Hey! What have I ever done to you? Look I'll keep my mouth shut, don't worry about it."

"Thank you."

She walked out of the bar, trying desperately to shake the feeling that was now eating at her. The feeling of a major mistake. She couldn't tell him, if she told him everything would be screwed forever and forever. She couldn't let him know, that in a way they had reconnected.

And she could never let anyone know that she felt better when they had.

**XOXOXOXO**

When Carina woke up she felt sick, but she knew she couldn't tell Izzie and ruin her day or Andrew's day. She liked Andrew a lot, even more than Jonah. Although she was still a little girl when Jonah broke her sister's heart, she remembered. Her mom had disappeared for weeks just to go to Izzie's college and comfort her. She hated Jonah for what he did to her sister. She heard Izzie walk into the room and turned to look at her.

"How'd you sleep last night, sis?"

Carina shrugged her shoulders. She had tossed and turned, but yet she had slept a good amount of time. It being a weekend helped that, being in a new place didn't.

"Fine, I guess."

Izzie noticed the sound of her sister's voice, she instantly knew something was wrong.

"Something's wrong, Cari, what is it?"

"Do you think mom and dad are ever going to get back together, Ishie?"

Izzie knew her sister truly needed her when she started calling her 'Ishie', the name she had called her as a baby. Carina only did that when she truly felt helpless. Izzie went and sat on her bed, holding her baby sister in her arms.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I don't think they will. You know how bad their breakup was and you know how stubborn they both are. Carina I think you may have to get used to the fact that your family will never be the same. I hate to tell you that but-"

"But it's the truth and thank you for at least giving me that much sis."

"Oh, if you only knew how much I love you baby sis-"

Izzie was cut off by Andrew knocking on and then opening the door.

"There's a Kristina at the door demanding to see you two."

Carina's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she leapt from Izzie's lap to the front door where her older sister stood. Kristina ripped off her sunglasses and threw her purse down when she saw her little sister running to her. Carina jumped into her arms and she hugged the little girl close to her.

"Krissy!" She exclaimed.

"Carina! You've gotten so big!" She replied, setting her sister back down on her feet.

When Kristina saw Izzie, she instantly knew something had gone very, very right or very, very wrong. She just couldn't tell which. Instead of asking while Carina was standing right there, she just gave Izzie a hug.

"We need to talk alone." She whispered.

Izzie nodded, before letting go of her sister. She looked at Carina to Andrew and back again.

"Baby girl are you hungry because Andrew is a pretty awesome cook." Izzie suggested, looking at Andrew hopefully.

"Better than daddy?"

Carina's face was downcast and sad. Kristina bend down and looked her little sister. She looked up at Izzie and Andrew before asking.

"Can I take her somewhere and talk to her real quick?"

"Her room is right there." Izzie answered.

Kristina picked up her little sister, who was so much like her in everyway, and started walking to the room Izzie had pointed out to her. She gave Izzie one last hopeful look before walking inside the room. Izzie looked at her fiancé, tears welling in her eyes. Andrew embraced her in a tight hug.

"Shhh."

"I've never seen my baby sister like this. She's so closed off and all she wants is to be with mom all the time, I mean that was normal before, but she's never clung to her like mom was her only lifeline. She called me 'Ishie' this morning Andrew, she hasn't called me that since she was a baby. I don't know what I can do to help her other than get mom and dad back together."

"Iz, baby, you can be there for her, but trying to get your mom and dad back together is like a suicide mission. You've told me how both of them are so stubborn, no way are you going to be able to fix their marriage, nor should that burden be put on you."

Izzie smiled at him.

"Oh Andrew if you only knew the half of all this. When you put me and Krissy together it makes for a bad combination. Me and her will work on this and together we're gonna get mom and dad back together. You just watch."

Andrew threw his arms up in defense.

"I've never doubted you before and I'm not going to now. Should I make us all breakfast?"

"Yes you should and I can assist you."

"What a beautiful assistant I have."

Kristina sat her sister on the bed before going and sitting next to her. She pushed back the little girl's pitch black hair out of her face before speaking to her.

"What's wrong Cari?"

"I want my family back. I want daddy to cook me breakfast in the morning and the school bus to pick me up. And I want to go home to mommy and daddy sitting on the couch watching TV. I even miss Max and Milo, Krissy. I want everything to be like it was!" Carina started to cry.

"Carina, me and Izzie are going to fix things, promise. You're going to be back with dad in no time, okay?"

"Okay Krissy."

"Should we go eat?"

"Yeah!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Claudia kept pacing, she literally couldn't stop. every time she went to sit down her body would almost gravitate upward and make her keep walking. She was sure there would be a dent in the floor and of course Carly wouldn't be mad. But she wanted someone to be mad at her. That was her normal. Sonny had always been mad at her but it was for something quirky or funny not something serious like this was. She didn't even hear Carly open up the connecting door or see her sit on the couch.

"What'd you do now?" Carly spoke up.

Claudia swore she jumped at least a foot off the ground.

"God, Carly. What the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Claudia swatted at her best friend.

"I've been sitting here for like ten minutes, Claws. Now please sit down and tell me what happened. But seriously I need you to sit down before you drive me seriously insane."

Claudia sat down.

"I slept with Sonny." She put out there.

Carly was silent, she couldn't believe Claudia had done that. She just didn't know what to say. How could she say anything that wasn't going to hurt her best friend more than she already was hurt. Carly didn't know how to tiptoe around this subject. Heck she didn't know how to tiptoe at all!

"You..did..what? Claudia what the hell happened? Where's Carina? Why isn't she with you? Claudia what have you done? Does he know what you guys did?"

Carly was now the one who was starting to pace. She didn't know how she was going to get Claudia out of this one.

"He came over yesterday and pretty much said that he was a total ass and he was wrong about what he said and that he will always love me. I told him that I wasn't going to get back with him and he told me he was going to fight for me. Well I asked Izzie if she could pick Carina up from school and watch her for the night. I went to Jakes and got hammered. It was a mistake Carly, a really terrible mistake. But if there was a bright side to this it would be the fact that Sonny has no clue."

"Thank God. Claudia you really-"

"Dodged a bullet. I know I did. Look I have to go get my daughter from my other daughter. Thanks for talking to me."

The two women hugged.

"Anytime you need to talk just knock, you know I'm always there for you and so is Sam. Do me one more favor….?"

"What is it?"

"In about two weeks take an early pregnancy test."

"Carly, I'm not gonna get pregnant. Dr. Lee said there was like a 10 percent chance of that ever happening again because of my miscarriages and how dangerous my pregnancy with Carina was. I'm not going to get pregnant."

"Claudia just do it, because you know with Sonny's super-sperm your chances are like quadrupled."

Claudia started to laugh at her best friend.

"God Carly I love you." She said giggling. "Look my daughter is waiting on me. I seriously will see you later."

"Bye."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The knock on the door came exactly when they all had expected it and Carina opened the door for her mother before launching herself into her mother's open arms. The four adults in the room started to laugh at Carina's antics.

"Did you have a good time with Andrew and Izzie?" Claudia asked, she hadn't seen Kristina yet.

"And Krissy." Carina informed her.

Claudia looked up from the six year old to see her once step-daughter standing in front of her waiting for a hug. Claudia set Carina down and gave Kristina a huge bear hug.

"Oh my God, look at you. I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"It's good to see you Claudia." Kristina said with a smile.

"And when it's not so late we have to catch up, but your little sister need some sleep so I will see you all later. Come on Carina. Bye Izzie, Kristina, and Andrew."

They all exchanged their goodbyes and then Claudia and Carina were out the door on the way back to the Metro Court. She tucked Carina in and then went to her own bed immediately. Trying not to think about what she had done and the catastrophic events that had occurred last night.

She heard Carina crying out at around 12:30 and immediately her mom senses were tingling; she knew something was wrong with her baby. She ran from her room to Carina's and picked up her sobbing child.

"Baby what's wrong?"

She felt Carina's forehead and she felt warm.

"I don't feel good momma."

"What hurts, Cari?" Claudia asked her.

"My throat and ears." Carina answered in a hoarse voice.

"Strep throat and double ear infections." Claudia whispered to herself.

Since Claudia had so much trouble during her pregnancy with Carina, her little girl was prone to get sick more often than other kids. And it usually happened in the form of strep and ear infections. Claudia rocked Carina as if she was a baby and kissed her head multiple times. Trying to soothe Carina didn't work and neither did putting her back in her bed and telling her to try and fall asleep. Claudia didn't know what do. Carina's doctor's office wouldn't be open till morning and she knew Carina needed to be checked out and she also needed sleep.

Finally Carina let out a low shriek, one that Claudia swore could've been heard throughout the hotel. Soon Carly was in their room, pounding on their door before realizing it was open.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's sick and she won't go to sleep." Claudia answered in a defeated tone.

"Well maybe Aunt Carly can help. Cari, do you want Aunt Carly to rock you?"

"No, I want daddy to sing me our song."

Claudia looked at Carly, completely helpless.

"I'm going to call Sonny and get him over here, okay?"

Claudia only nodded still trying to soothe Carina. Carina ran into the living room and pulled her cell phone. She didn't think she had ever made a call at one in the morning but there was a first for everything.

"_Carly what the hell? You know what time it is, right?"_

"Yes Sonny I am perfectly aware of what time it is. But I'm calling on behalf of my best friend and your daughter, who seems to be seriously sick and in a whole bunch of pain. Sonny she wants you to come and sing your song to her."

"_I'll be right there. Tell my little girl to hold on."_

And with that he hung up the call. Carly walked back into Carina's room and brushed a piece of Carina's loose hair away from her face.

"He's on his way. How's she doing?"

"I think she'll be a lot better when her daddy is here." Claudia answered.

Carly just nodded, knowing the feeling of not being enough for your child. She had been that way when Michael was shot and whenever Courtney was sick. Little girls for whatever reason always wanted their daddies when they were sick.

**XOX**

Sonny knocked on the door and breezed right by Carly when she opened the door.

"Where are they?"

"In Carina's room." Carly answered.

When Sonny opened the door he saw the two women he loved most in the world. His little girl looked very sick and he could not doubt that. He gently picked her up and out of her mother's arms. Carina snuggled close to her father as he removed her shoes and slipped them both under his daughter's sheets. Claudia watched quietly at the door.

"I think I'm gonna go home. Call if you need me." Carly whispered from behind her.

"Thank you." Claudia whispered back before reverting her eyes back to Sonny and their daughter.

"So what do you need little girl?"

"Sing to me, please daddy."

"Anything for you baby girl okay so here it is you ready?"

Carina just nodded, already starting to feel her eyelids droop a bit.

"_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love your alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

"And what do we say about this part of the song?" Sonny asked a half asleep Carina.

"It doesn't fit but you can't do anything bout it." Carina said, her voice barely audible at points.

"_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful women with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But its still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first(I Loved Her First-Heartland)_"

When he looked down at his little girl she was fast asleep. He carefully removed himself from her grasp and went over to stand with Claudia. He looked at her, but tried not to say anything to upset Claudia.

"You can stay the night I'm not going to make you drive home when the weather is the way it is and it's two in the morning." Claudia told him.

"Thanks, so I'll take the couch I guess."

"That's….um….that's fine. I'll be in my room if you need me."

She ran off quickly, too quickly and that's when he knew something was wrong. He ran after her and into her room.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong, Sonny. What the hell do you think is wrong?" She threw a pillow hard at his head. "I had to call you to come and help our daughter. I shouldn't have to call you and shouldn't have to need you, but I still do. I still need you and so does Carina. And I don't know where to go from here?" Claudia wondered out loud.

"I'm not going to say you belong with me, because I know you'll say no and I know you want none of this to be true and all of it to be a dream. But it's not Claudia. I made a mistake, a terrible mistake. But I can't take it back! If I could, I would and you know that. I'm just sorry I've hurt you, Izzie, and Carina so much."

"I'm glad you're sorry, because you know what…? If you deserve anything it's for you to feel sorry for the rest of your life while the rest of your family moves on. Especially you're ex-wife, because she still has a kid to raise and bills to pay and a job to work at. While her ex-husband sits in his house all day and waits for something better to do. Do you see how wrong that is?"

"It is wrong and if I could fix it, I would but I can't fix it. But I'm going to fight for you and Carina and one day I'll win somehow. Just know I love you and our girls with all of my heart."

He started to walk out of the door when she began to talk again.

"Did you know Krissy was back in town?" She asked suddenly.

"No, I guess I'll have to go see her."

"Goodnight Sonny."

"Goodnight Claudia."

When he left, closing the door behind him, Claudia herself on her bed and cried. She cried for the son she lost seven years ago, for the baby she lost a few month ago, and for the husband she had lost but not to death.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Okay guys you got this update because it's Cherry's(Mob Princess) birthday! And yes, Cherry you're still getting that oneshot, just not tonight. Guys today was my last day of school so expect a lot of updates and some new stories. Thanks for R&Ring!

P.S: Dont forget about the poll on my homepage! :)


	9. Safe

The next morning Claudia and Sonny were up before their daughter. Claudia got changed immediately, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Sonny. He looked up from his seating position on the couch and smiled at her. She shook her head at him before going and opening up Carina's bedroom door. She tiptoed over to the little girl and lightly touched her hand to the child's forehead. Fear struck her body.

"Sonny! You need to call Robin and tell her we're bringing Carina to the hospital!" She called out to him.

She heard him run into the room and look at their child that was in her arms. She saw the fear that laced his eyes and she knew he saw the same thing in her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" He demanded to know.

"Her fever is too high. She needs to be seen by a doctor, like now."

She ran out of Carina's room, past Sonny. He followed with the phone in his hand. He was talking to Robin about Carina and how sick she was. Robin told him she would call the on-call pediatrician to check on Carina. Sonny thanked her quickly and hung up the phone. He saw that Claudia and Carina were ready to go at the door.

"Okay come on. Lets go." He urged.

The car was waiting in the parking lot, Sonny opened the door and allowed Claudia, who was carrying their little girl, in the limo. Max stepped on the gas when he saw one of his favorite Corinthos kids unconscious. Sonny kept one hand on Claudia's shoulder and the other on Carina's neck trying to feel her pulse. He felt like he was back in that ambulance so many years ago after Michael had been shot in the head. But this was different so different.

At the hospital, Robin was waiting at the emergency entrance, she came up to Claudia immediately.

"Did you get a chance to take her temperature? " Robin asked as she put her own hand on the child's cheek.

"No, all I know is that it was high last night and somehow Sonny managed to get her to sleep and we were going to the doctor's this morning, but when I went in to check on her she didn't wake up. It's just a….an ear..infection and….strep….I think but it's never-"

Each word was coming harder and harder for Claudia to make out. Her little baby was so sick and she didn't know what she could do about it. Robin took Carina out of her mother's arms and ran into the ER, Claudia and Sonny right on her heels. When Robin walked to a room she turned back to Sonny and Claudia.

"The doctor is in there, he needs some time to exam Carina. Can you guys give him ten minutes?"

Every bone in Claudia told her to say no, but she knew Carina needed to be thoroughly examined without parent interference so she nodded slowly and Sonny's nod soon followed. As soon as Robin walked into the room, Claudia started to pace, it seemed to be her thing lately.

"Claudia," Sonny called out, "Calm down. Everything's going to be okay."

"Sonny, I didn't know my baby needed medical attention. She could've died. What if she died? I would've never been able to live with myself and you wouldn't have been able to either."

"No, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. But she's okay and I'm going to think positive for our baby girl. You never were the optimist." He joked.

Surprising both of the adults in the hallway, Claudia cracked a small smile. Sometimes she was reminded of all the good in Sonny. All the things she had loved about him.

"One of us had to be serious and see the other side of things. Sonny do you really think she's going to be okay?"

"I pretty much know she is. Do you remember your pregnancy with her? I mean how could you forget. She fought with you that whole time. She fought for herself just as much as you fought for her. I don't think one little temperature spike is going to anything to her."

Claudia's smile got wider as her told her everything she already knew but needed to be told. She opened her mouth to speak but Robin and a doctor opened the door to Carina's room and both parents stopped to listen.

"Carina will be okay. We've pushing fluids and giving her ibuprofen for her fever. We're going to keep her over night and then she should be good." Robin broke the good news to the parents.

Sonny and Claudia exchanged smiles before thanking both doctors and running into the room to see their daughter.

**_XOXOXOXOXOX_**

**2 Weeks Later**

Carina was better and was back to her daily schedule which included going to school, but today was the last day of school until after the new year. Somehow the school has an issue with vacationing and Thanksgiving and Christmas break became one big break instead of two smaller breaks. Carina and Courtney were extremely excited for the fact that Christmas was only five weeks away. Claudia kissed Carina goodbye before her and Courtney went to the bus stop. Claudia loved the fact that the business had not been in any sort of turmoil for a while so that meant the girls were safe to go down to the bus stop all on their own.

Claudia cleaned up the breakfast plates that herself and Carina had left before going to her door and grabbing her keys. Carly was already working the desk downstairs so there was no one still on the floor except for Claudia. Once she walked out of her apartment she immediately felt a tag on her. Someone was following her, her hand went to her gun and she grabbed it discretely. Sonny knew better than to put a tag on her because he knew she was fully capable of protecting herself and their daughter.

She had a meeting with Sonny anyways at the house so she made sure to turn on her car far enough away where a blast wouldn't touch her, just in case of a car bomb. Nothing happened so she went to the car, got in, and drove out of the garage.

The drive up the familiar driveway was a comfort to Claudia, especially after the feeling of being followed. Max and Milo greeted her at the door and Milo even called her 'Ms. Z', which was another great comfort to her. If she could've she would've cut all ties to Sonny, but it was impossible, especially when both of her girls were Sonny's too.

"You wanted to see me Sonny…?" She was unsure of her being there.

"Yes, Claudia the business I starting to get dangerous again. The Russians are back and out for vengeance for me. I want to put more guards on Carina."

"I was tagged all the way here."

She saw as fear showed up in Sonny's eyes. He never ever wanted to hear those words come out of Claudia's mouth. He knew that's when there really was a problem and it wasn't just going to go away quick and easy.

"I agree to put more guards on Carina but only when we're at home, when she's at school, and during night time. All other times me and her are with others and you and I both know I am more than capable of protecting us." She told him.

"Fine I can agree with that, I'm going to give you Max and Milo they are-"

"Your guards. You think our daughters or really any of your family will be able to deal if you die. I'm not taking your two most trustworthy guards, because in reality Sonny I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were to get hurt." The tears welled up in her eyes.

"Okay fine. Just please be careful Claudia. No matter what you and Carina are always going to be my priorities."

"I know we will be. Have you seen Kristina yet?"

"Well Izzie has somewhat put her on the bandwagon of dad is a bad guy who said some awful things, so right now my daughter is not speaking to me."

"I'll go talk to her and see what I can do. She shouldn't be mad at you. God knows I'm not anymore and she doesn't have the right to be mad if I'm not."

"Thanks I do appreciate that."

"No problem, just call me if these problems get worse or you increase guards or anything like that. I don't want to be caught off guard with anything."

Sonny nodded as she walked out the door, closing it behind her. See smiled at Max and Milo, before starting the car at a good distance away from it just in case again. She drove all the way to Izzie's apartment, that she shared with Andrew, because she knew at least Krissy was there if not both girls. She knocked an obnoxious amount of times before Krissy opened the door.

"Claudia! Hey um-"

"Me and you need to talk, now."

Claudia walked past her and into the apartment's living room. Claudia sat down on the couch and patted for Kristina to sit across from her. Kristina looked at her unsurely before sitting down across from her.

"Claudia, what's wrong?"

"You need to talk to your father, you need to be spending some actual time with him. He loves you so much Krissy."

"He should love you and my sisters too."

"He does. Kristina you don't know your father like I do. When he's hurting, he tries to hurt others so that they understand what he's going through. I'm not making excuses for him because believe me when he said those things to me it felt like a part of my heart was being ripped out, but I do the same thing. He loves his family Krissy, he does. And he wants me and Carina back-"

"Why aren't you back with him then, Claws. I remember those mornings when you were pregnant with Cari and even after she was born. You two looked at each other with so much love and that's why my bar is so high for guys. I want a love like you and dad had, but not if it means I'm going to get hurt in the end."

Claudia reached out and grabbed her step-daughter's hand.

"You're not going to end up like me. Your father still loves me and part…most of me still loves him. But me and him are too stubborn, we both want to be the last ones standing and that's not good for us. That's why we can't get back together."

Kristina was going to say something but Izzie, Andrew, and Michael walked through the door at the exact moment. Michael and Kristina exchanged a hug before Michael stood in front of Claudia.

"What do you say momma Z, are you gonna give me a hug or just stand there and look at me?" He asked her.

She smiled at him before she walked up to him and hugged him for a long time. He may have never lived at the house she shared with Sonny, but he had spent almost everyday there spending time with his two sisters and that had won him a special place in Claudia's heart. Calling her 'momma z' didn't hurt either.

"You've gotten bigger." She told him with a smile.

"Well being in the NFL will do that to you." He joked.

Izzie jumped to the side of Michael and looked at her mother.

"Mom, Michael came for the big Thanksgiving dinner me and Andrew are planning at dad's in a few days. Can you and Carina and Aunt Carly and Courtney come? Jason and Sam are already on the guest list."

"Well you'll have to call Carly, but usually where Carina goes Courtney follows. So Michael could always ask his mother, because I know that's where he's headed next, because his mother and sister have missed him soooo much." Claudia smiled at Michael.

"I was going to go by tomorrow," Claudia shot him a look, "but I can go now. Can you give me a ride?"

Claudia smiled at her stepson and nodded happily.

"I just have to pick Carina and Courtney, who I'm sure will be happy to see you too."

Claudia hugged Kristina and Izzie and gave a friendly smile to Andrew. She was still wary of him because of his involvement with her daughter. Michael hugged his sisters and shook hands with Andrew before leaving with Claudia. Once in the car Claudia started it and started driving.

"So how have you been, Mike?" She asked knowing that she wouldn't deter him from the question she knew he was desperate to ask.

"Claudia don't. What did dad say to you?"

"Michael it's really okay. I'm okay and your sisters are okay. Let's not dwell on the past please. Me and your father have both moved on at this point in time, your sister, well she's as happy as can be expected."

"You didn't answer my question."

"And I really don't want to. Izzie is…well she biased since for the most part she was raised just by me and you know as well as I that she is a manipulator, meaning Krissy is going to believe whatever she says. Please don't make me accidentally turn you against your father."

"Okay, I'll leave it alone. Is that their school right there?"

"Yep. Why don't you go get them…?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

Michael walked toward the school, he saw a woman standing at the door with a walkie talkie. He figured he would have to tell her to release his sisters. When he got there, he smiled brightly at her, she didn't reciprocate the smile. Michael at first felt annoyed but let it go and gave her his sister's names.

"Courtney Jacks and Carina Corinthos."

"Relation?"

He rolled his eyes.

"They're my sisters." He told her getting a bit flustered.

Finally he heard her whisper the names into the walkie talkie. It seemed like only five seconds later two six year olds were clinging to Michael with a death grip. Carina hanging onto his neck and Courtney his leg. He literally understood the meaning of monkey on your back. When he got to the car the girls knew they had to get off and get in the car so that's what they did. Carina leaned up to the front seat and kissed her mother hello.

"Hey girls. How was your last day?" Claudia asked as Michael got back into the car.

"Good." They both answered.

Claudia smiled as she started her drive back to the Metro Court. The rest of the ride was anything but silent, because Courtney and Carina were telling their brother about everything that happened since the last time they saw him at the NFL draft.

"Girls we're home. Why don't you two go get the elevator for us?" She asked the two girls.

Courtney and Carina opened the car door and ran into the Metro Court ahead of Claudia and Michael. Michael smiled at his two sisters before following Claudia into the hotel. The two girls were waiting from them to reach the elevators, when they did the four of them went to their floor and knocked on Carly's door. When she opened it, Claudia swore her scream could be heard through the whole hotel.

"Michael, you're home!"

Carly wrapped her arms around her much taller son, kissing his cheek. She stopped when she heard Courtney laughing.

"Mommy, you screamed really loud."

Claudia and Carly started to giggle at Courtney. The little girl blushed slightly at her mom and her other mother figure laugh at her.

"Mom, the main reason I came home was because Izzie and Andrew are throwing this big Thanksgiving dinner at dad's house and they were wondering if you and Courtney wanted to come….?"

Carly looked at Claudia.

"Sam and you are coming, right?" Carly asked.

Claudia knew she was asking because Jax would be there and Carly still needed support to stay away from the man. Even though Claudia and Sam knew Carly belonged with Jax, they knew he hurt her and they didn't know how they could throw their best friend back together with that man.

"Of course we are. And you know your god-daughter is the one throwing this party, it would be awesome if you would come to support her."

Carly smiled, she hated it when Claudia was right. She was still wounded from Jax, he had helped his brother harm Carina and Claudia and she didn't know how she could ever forgive him for that.

"So, mom, you'll come?" Michael asked with a famous Corinthos smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, me and you sister will come. Make sure you call your sister and let her know."

Michael nodded.

"I will, when we get inside."

"Well me and Carina need to get going. She has homework and then we have to go grocery shopping."

"But momma, it's the last day of school until next year and…and I hate the grocery store."

Claudia and Carly exchanged looks, before Claudia spoke again.

"Honey, Aunt Carly and your brother and Court need some time to catch up so you're going to come with me to the grocery store. When we get back maybe you can hang out here, but you need to come with me now. Okay?"

Carina frowned at her mother but she looked at her brother and best friend and smiled.

"Okayyy. Are we going now, momma?"

"Yes, baby. Bye guys see you later." Claudia told Michael, Courtney, and Carly.

"Bye, everybody!" Carina yelled as they walked away from them.

There were faint goodbyes that the mother daughter pair could somewhat hear before they reached the elevator and pressed the down button.

**_XOXOXOXOXOX_**

The grocery store was mostly empty except for the occasional people. The Port Charles food store was quite large for the town it housed and Claudia felt that her daughter was capable of being lost in it, so she kept Carina close.

"Cari, do you want me to make brownies tonight?"

A smile spread widely across the little girl's face. Her mom made the best brownies.

"Yes mommy, please mommy. Oh please!" Carina exclaimed.

Claudia chuckled at her daughter's antics before grabbing the brownie mix and throwing it in the cart.

"What else do we need mommy?"

"Milk, eggs, bread. And a few other things, we'll be done in a few-" Claudia paused as she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" She hadn't recognized the caller id.

"_Mom, it's Izzie. Can you pick up a few things for the Thanksgiving dinner?"_

Claudia grabbed Carina's arm as she tried to wander off. Claudia felt eyes on her and turned to see a dark man that she knew to not be one of her guards. Fear laced her eyes as his eyes averted to her daughter, her flesh and blood. Once the man saw that she noticed him, he disappeared into the shadows.

"_Mom…? Mom are you still there?"_

"Yeah, sorry sweetie. What do you need me to pick up?"

"_Um..yams, turkey, ham, sweet potatoes. That should be good for now."_

"Okay, no problem, baby. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up her phone and saw the man once again, looking at her daughter.

"Momma, what's wrong?"

Carina's voice brought her back from her planning.

"Nothing baby. Um, can you stay here and I'll be right back."

"But daddy said to never leave you in a public place."

Claudia squatted down to her daughter's level and looked her straight in her eyes. Carina looked so confused and it killed Claudia that she had to risk her daughter to catch this guy.

"You need to ignore daddy for a few minutes. Say right here by the cart and hold on to it. Don't go anywhere. Do you understand?"

"Yes mommy."

Claudia kissed Carina's forehead before walking away from her. She stood behind the shelves at the end at the aisle. She grabbed her gun out of it's holster and flipped off the safety. When she heard her daughter scream she looked to see the man's back facing her. She ran behind him and pointed the gun at his head. The man felt the cool metal hit his scull and instantly regretted his decision to go after this Corinthos kid.

"Carina come here, now."

Carina ran over to her mother's side and buried her head into Claudia's side. Claudia placed her free hand on her daughter's head, trying to comfort her.

"If you turn around, you die like a man, if you don't you die like a rat." Claudia said, venom filling her voice.

She heard the employees coming down the aisle, most likely not surprised that Claudia Zacchara was holding a gun to someone.

"Miss, do you need something?"

"Yes, I need you to call Mac Scorpio and tell him to get here, immediately."

The employees nodded and ran off, not to upset Claudia.

"Who the hell sent you here to go after my daughter? Huh, are you the one that was following me earlier."

"I am Karpov's brother. I want revenge for him. Her father killed him! And deserves to suffer and pay the consequences of his actions!" He stated in a loud Russian accent.

"Did you get all of that Mac?" Claudia asked, looking at the man standing behind the fuming Russian.

"Yes, I did. I think I can get an attempted kidnapping and murder out of that. I just need Carina's statement."

Claudia looked down at her daughter, who was still clutching her mother's leg for dear life. She was worried for her daughter and felt more concern in getting Carina home than in putting the damn Russian in jail. But she knew the Russian was getting off easy, she at least wanted him to pay a little bit.

"Carina baby. Mac needs you to tell him what happened." She stated.

Claudia watched at Mac squatted down to Carina's level and put on a compassionate smile. Even after that Carina turned away from Mac, still scared from what had just happened. Claudia sat on the floor and put Carina in her lap. Mac got the other cops to take the Russian in, so that it was just him, Claudia, and Carina.

"Can you tell me what happened, sweetheart?" He asked kindly.

"Mommy got a call from Izzie asking her to pick some stuff up for her. So she told me to stay by the cart and not move a muscle. Once momma was out of sight that scary man came up behind me and told me to come with him. I said no and he grabbed my arm that was holding onto the cart so I screamed real loud like mommy taught me to do. That's when momma came up behind the guy with the gun and I ran to her."

"Very good sweetheart. Claudia, you should take her home."

"That's where we're going. Thank you Mac."

**_XOXOXOXO_**

Carina had not eaten when they had gotten home, neither had Claudia. The mother and daughter just sat on her bed, Carina in Claudia's arms. It was completely silent. Claudia felt like crying but knew she couldn't until Carina was asleep. Her main goal was to never ever let Carina see her cry and she was going to keep that goal in mind. Carly walked silently into the room. Mac had called her to tell her of the situation at hand and when she saw Claudia and Carina in that room, sitting in the dark; she knew it was bad.

She slithered out of their room and called Sonny, telling him he needed to get over here right now and then hung up. Claudia detached herself from carina when she knew for sure the little girl as asleep and then found her way to her own room. She sat up against the head board, resting her head on the wall behind her. The hot tears fell down her cheeks and she had to hold back her sobs so that she would not awaken Carina. She jumped when she saw Sonny walk into her room, but she made no attempt to wipe away her tears and make herself look better.

"Carly told me what happened." He stated as he moved closer and sat on her bed.

"How the heck did Carly find out?" She asked in a low and almost tortured whisper.

"Mac called her. Don't ask me why."

"I almost cost our daughter her life today Sonny and I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm sorry that I ever put you in that situation. But Claudia you did your job you kept her safe. You love her, Claudia. That's all that matters."

"But I almost failed her, Sonny."

The tears welled up in her eyes and it took him everything to not reach out and brush them away, but he knew he couldn't do that to her right now. He couldn't make her feel something else when her feelings were already on overload.

"But you didn't. You protected her and you're giving her the best life that us together could've never offered her. You're an awesome mother, Claudia, don't ever doubt yourself."

"Sonny. I…" She started to sob hard and it became uncontrollable.

"Come here."

He opened up his arms to her and she crawled into them. He held her tightly, letting her cry and wear herself out. She was almost asleep.

"Claudia, I should probably go, since you're tired."

As he got up to leave, she grabbed onto his wrist. When he looked down at her she was shaking her head.

"Don't leave, not tonight."

"Why?" He was confused.

"I'm afraid for the first time in a long time and all I want is to be in your arms for just tonight."

He smiled at her, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. He took off his shoes and went to the other side of the bed. He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe. For the first time in a long time.

**_XOXOXOXOX_**

So what did you guys think? Sorry it took me forever. My muse somewhat disappeared for a looong time and it came back tonight ;). Anyways im going to camp on the 26th til the 2nd so don't expect any updates that week but I may be able to get one more in before I leave. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R!


	10. Family Dinner and More

Sonny woke up first, his arms were still wrapped around Claudia, holding her close. The smell of her shampoo hindered his every thought and he could almost taste the strawberries on his tongue. If it weren't for that and the warmth of her skin on his, he would've thought it was a dream. But instead it felt like all those mornings he had woken up in their house, in their bed when they were still married. When he heard her phone ring he knew the moment would be completely ruined so he took in the last few seconds of complete bliss before shaking her gently to wake her.

"Claudia, your phone is ringing."

His breath tickled her ear and she hated the person who was calling her. In all honesty she was only pretending to be asleep, because she loved the feeling of his strong, muscular arms wrapped around her. It was the most incredible feeling she had in a long time. A moan escaped her lips as she sat up, the room was slowly spinning. She shook it off and answered her phone.

"Hello…?"

"_Mom, finally! Where are you? I thought we decided you and Cari would come over to my place at eight so that I could make sure I had everything I needed for tonight."_

Claudia glanced at the clock, it was already nine-thirty. She looked over at Sonny and mouthed 'Izzie' at him so he would know who it was. He nodded and understood why she already looked so frazzled. Claudia always had the tendency to take over whatever Izzie was feeling to help Izzie cope.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart! I completely forgot. Look me and your sister had a somewhat traumatic experience last night-"

"_Are you both alright?"_

"Yes, Izzie, we're fine. Look I'll explain when I get over there, we'll be there in an hour tops."

"_Okay, thank you so much mom. Tell my little sister that I'm sorry I'm waking her up so early. I love you ma, see you soon."_

"'Kay, love you too. I'll see you soon."

Claudia hung up the phone and then sat up straight, placing her back against the head board. She let out a small groan, looking at Sonny. He immediately noticed the change in her attitude.

"I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't of asked you to stay."

Guilt washed over her face.

"I didn't mind and it's not like we slept together, Claudia. Look I know you probably could never go back to how we were romantically or otherwise. I'm still fighting for you, but I'm trying not to lay it on so thick."

She giggled at his explanation, he always had an interesting way of explaining things. She tried to not show her guilt when he said something about not sleeping with her. He may not of last night but a month ago he certainly did.

"Well that is a definite improvement for you. But look, you have to leave before I wake Carina up or else her mind is going to wander into areas we really don't want it wandering. She's spent a little bit too much time with Molly lately. The romantic stuff is kind of rubbing off on our daughter."

Sonny laughed. Even at the age of eighteen, Molly was still a major fan of romantic books and plays, much like she was at the tender age of eleven. Morgan often said his not that much younger cousin could get on his nerves talking about all the many prince charmings there were. He also said that she wondered why her prince charming had not come yet.

"Ahh yes, our niece is still very much a romantic. You and Carina are going to their graduation, right?"

She smirked, immediately recognizing what he was trying to do.

"Yes we're going to their graduation, but you switched subjects on me. I need you out right now!" She yelled in a whisper.

"What if I don't want to."

They both smiled before realizing this was too much like how it had been when they were married. A frown spread across Claudia's face and she became serious again.

"Carina can't see you in our home. She _will _get the wrong idea and I can't have to explain everything to her. So please Sonny, leave."

He started to walk to her bedroom door.

"I'll see you tonight…?"

"Yeah, see you tonight."

When she heard the front door close she went to Carina's room. Her six year was still sleeping soundly. Claudia laid one hand on her and shook her a little bit. The little girl's eyes fluttered before completely opening.

"Hey baby girl we have to go to your sister's place, because mommy has to help her cook and stuff. So can you get all ready. Brush your teeth, comb your hair, and get dressed in semi-nice clothes please. And I'll make you breakfast."

"Mommmmmy, it's the first day of break, I don't wanna be uppp, I wanna sleep."

Claudia held back her laughter when she heard her daughter's whiny voice. Carina never whined so when she did it sounded completely funny. Claudia moved a piece of Carina's coal colored hair and kissed her head.

"I know, I promise tomorrow you can sleep in as long as you want. I will not wake you up. But this morning your sister needs me, so get up."

"Okay. I'll get dressed."

"Thank you sweet pea."

Claudia walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Carina got dressed in what her mother called 'semi-nice' clothing, before going to the kitchen and eating her breakfast. They both froze when they heard a knock on the door that connected their and Carly's rooms. But when Carly popped her head in they both felt okay again.

"Auntie Carly, where's Court?"

"She's still sleeping sweet pea. Why are you up?"

Carina's mouth opened up in the shape of an 'o', before she began her rant.

"Momma Courtney gets to sleep in! It's not fair, we do everything the same. Butttt I had to get up extra early! Mommy. Wha…It's just not fair."

Carina crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Carly smiled at her best friend's daughter before walking over to Claudia.

"Good luck when she becomes a teenager." She whispered.

"Oh don't you even go there right now, Carly. Carina we need to go. I told your sister an hour tops and I talked to her," Claudia looked at the clock on the microwave, "about an hours ago. Say goodbye to Aunt Carly."

"Bye Aunt Carly!"

Carly leaned down and gave Carina a kiss.

"Bye, sweet pea. See you tonight Claws."

Claudia smiled a nervous smile.

"Yes. I'll see you later."

XOXOXOXO

When Carina and Claudia walked into Izzie and Andrew's apartment Andrew peeked out from their room. He had flour all over his face and he looked kind of frightened. Carina ran over to her soon to be brother-in-law and gave him a hug. Andrew picked her up and twirled her around, smiling.

"Andrew you look funny."

"Why thank you Miss Cari. Is it because I have flour all over my face?"

Carina giggled.

"Maybe. Are you gonna play with me while mommy and sissy cook?"

"If it's okay with your mom and sister. They may need your excellent knowledge in all things cooking."

Carina shook her head. Claudia smiled at her daughter and the person who was soon going to be her son-in-law. He interacted well with Carina which was good because Claudia knew for a fact one of the first on Izzie's list was to have a baby. Claudia knew Izzie still felt empty from when she had lost her son and she had been filling the void with schoolwork.

"Andrew is my daughter in the kitchen? And yes you can stay and keep Carina occupied." Claudia winked.

Andrew immediately looked relieved to not have to go back and help Izzie in the kitchen. Claudia knew how her daughter got when she was stressed and it wasn't a pretty picture.

"Yeah she's in the kitchen. Thanks Ms. Zacchara."

"No thank you."

Claudia started to walk towards the kitchen, but she turned around to look at Andrew and Carina.

"Cari, be good for Andrew. And Andrew please call me Claudia."

With that she walked quickly to the kitchen to go help her daughter.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Claudia felt as if they were the last ones there, but on reality they were the first, not including Sonny of course, but since it was his home he would immediately be the first one there. Her and Izzie had made everything in the just the perfect amount of time. It was not four-thirty giving them enough time to set up and get everything prepared for this big dinner. When Sonny saw his daughter he tried to maintain himself. Even though he hadn't seen her in two weeks, it felt like an eternity to him.

"Daddy!" She screamed as soon as she saw her father.

She gave him the usual Carina greeting of running up and jumping in your arms. That had been her way of greeting people for so long that everyone knew if Carina hadn't seen you in a while that you had your arms out and ready to catch her. He twirled his daughter around, when he stopped his eyes locked with Claudia's. All the pain, love, and loss they had both felt showed in their eyes. Claudia was quickly whisked away by Izzie so that she could help set up.

"How are you, angel. Feeling better?"

"Much better daddy. Guess what happened this morning?"

Sonny froze. He knew his little girl was smart, but was she that smart that she knew he had been in their hotel room all last night and this morning? He truly hoped not.

"What?"

"Momma woke me up extra early and Courtney got to sleep in. It wasn't any fair. If we still lived here, I would've been able to sleep in."

Sonny almost winced at his daughter's words. They felt like fire on his ears. He wished so badly that they still lived here with him, but he knew Claudia would probably never go for it. As much as he wanted their family back, Claudia was too stubborn to ever admit the fact she wanted the same thing.

"Angel I'm sure your momma is going to let you sleep in tomorrow and I don't think Courtney can tomorrow. So see you two are even again."

Claudia walked up to her daughter and husband, only legally since the papers still hadn't gone through.

"Is our daughter giving you her sob story of how she wasn't allowed to sleep in because I had to go help Izzie cook?"

"Yes she is. But we're all good now, right angel?"

Carina smiled.

"Mommy, who's all coming tonight?"

"Well um. Uncle Jax, Uncle Jason, Aunt Sam, Michael, Morgan, Krissy, Dante, Lulu, Molly, Aunt Carly, and Courtney."

Claudia looked at Sonny.

"Is that everyone?" She asked him.

"Yes I think so."

Carina contorted her face. She wasn't happy and her parents could tell, but they didn't understand why. Usually family gatherings were Carina's favorite events, because she got to see her whole entire family together.

"Why does Lulu have to come?"

Now both Sonny and Claudia understood. Ever since learning that Dante was Sonny's son, Carina had been perfectly happy to have the cop as a brother, but she had this strange distaste for Lulu, mainly because Lulu took away all of Dante's attention so that he never had any time for his family.

"Because sweet pea, him and Lulu are married and married people go places together. So tonight can you try to be a little nice to her?"

"Yes mommy, I'll try."

Sonny and Claudia smiled at their daughter, before hearing a definite scream.

"MOM! I need you in here now!" Izzie yelled.

Claudia smiled nervously.

"Well I guess I'm needed. Keep her occupied for me?"

Claudia somewhat asked, somewhat told Sonny before running to the kitchen. He watched her walk away, wondering how she was dealing with being back in the house in their kitchen. He just knew it couldn't be easy for her. A tug on his pant leg brought him out of his thoughts, he looked down to see Carina.

"Daddy can I go up to my room and play with my toys?"

"Yes, you may. Call down if you need anything."

She was already half way up the steps and could not hear a word that he had said. He went into the kitchen to see everyone just standing around. He looked at all the food that his daughter and wife, just on paper, had made. He looked into the formal dining room to see that the table wasn't set or ready to be eaten on.

"Izzie, you should probably set the table and put the food on it so that we're ready to eat once everyone gets here." He suggested.

They all heard Izzie mumble 'shit' when she walked into the dining room and saw that the table wasn't set. She went to the bag she had packed and grabbed a whole bunch of table settings and plates out of it. She ran around the table quickly and got it all set up. Claudia set all the food on the table and then her, Sonny, Andrew, and Izzie went to the living room where they saw Kristina. Sonny went and embraced his daughter, the first one he knew about. Claudia was happy to see that Sonny and Kristina had clearly reconciled and were on speaking terms again.

"Yes, Claws your speech worked." Kristina admitted after letting go of her father.

Claudia laughed as she hugged her step-daughter.

"I'm glad to see that."

It was only a few minutes until Jason and Sam showed up. Sam exchanged hugs with practically everyone, except Andrew who she gave a friendly handshake to. Jason shook hands with Sonny and Andrew and hugged Izzie and amazingly Claudia, as well.

"Not that's it's not good to see all of you, because it is. But where's my god-daughter?"

"She's up in her room playing, I'm sure she'd love to see you, Sam." Claudia encouraged her best friend.

"I'll be right back." Sam smiled. Giving Jason a kiss before she went towards the stairs.

The next person to walk into the Corinthos' household was Jax. Sonny and Jason still had somewhat bad feelings toward Jax, but it wasn't the animosity they once had towards each other. Kristina and Izzie did, however, welcome Jax with a hug. Then they introduced him to Andrew. Jax and Andrew seemed to get along pretty well, since they were both business men. The talking completely ceased, though, when Courtney saw her father.

"DADDY!" She exclaimed.

She ran to him and leapt right into Jax's arms. His smile grew larger every second he held his little girl. Unlike Claudia, Carly had completely cut him off from his daughter. She was so mad at him that she was making Courtney pay almost as much as he was. But no matter how mad he was at her, when he saw her walk into the living room he couldn't help but feeling a little more happier and complete. Carly said hi to everyone, but did not enter into their group conversation, instead she went over to Jax and interrupted his and Courtney's conversation. She wrapped her arms around Jax's waist.

"I've missed you a lot." She admitted in a whisper.

But Claudia heard her. No matter how far away she was, she knew that Carly had missed her husband and Claudia hoped with everything in her heart that this dinner would bring Carly and Jax back together.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam walked quietly up to Carina's room, the location of her room had not changed over the years so she knew exactly where it was. Carina looked very solemn when Sam entered the room, but once the little girl saw her Auntie Sam, a bright smile spread across her face. Sam smiled back at her god-daughter.

"Hi Auntie Sam." Carina smiled.

When Sam got closer, she could see that her god-daughter had been crying. There were actually a few remaining tears on her cheeks. It killed Sam to see her this way, she looked just like Claudia did all those times she had been hurt.

"Cari, what's wrong? What happened, girlie?"

Carina shook her head and wiped at the remaining tears that laid on her cheeks. She smiled brightly at her Aunt, trying to show her that she was just fine. Sam could see through the little act Carina always put on for the people around her.

"Nothing happened Auntie Sam."

Sam took a seat on the bed next to the little girl.

"It hurts to be back in this house, doesn't it?"

Sam frowned when she saw the little girl's head nod in agreement.

"I'd give anything to be back in this house, Sam."

Sam wrapped her arms around the little girl and gave her a slight squeeze.

"Baby I know it's hard and it can't be fun. But no matter where you live, you have a family who adores you and would do anything for you. Especially your mommy. She would do anything to keep you safe. We all love you, girlie."

Carina smiled again.

"I know you do. And I love you all too. Do you think dinner is almost ready?"

"I think it probably is, let's go see if everyone is here."

As they walked down the stairs, they could see that Lulu and Dante had just entered the living room. Carina tried not to get her mean face on and she smiled instead. When Sam saw Michael, Morgan, and Molly she let go of Carina's hand and went to greet them. Carina immediately found her way over to Courtney and they said their 'hellos' before going over to Lulu and Dante to say hello. After that Izzie called for everyone to come into the dining room and get their plates made. After everyone had made their plates and had all their food it was time to say a prayer and then they had to go around the table and say one thing they were thankful for.

"Courtney…? Carina…? Do one of you want to say the blessing?" Claudia, Carly, and Sam all asked at the same time

The two girls looked at each other.

"I think Court should do it since she's older." Carina smiled at her best friend.

"Do you really not wanna do it?" Courtney asked her.

"I'm positive I don't wanna do it." Carina stated matter of factly.

"Okay." Courtney said.

Everyone bowed their heads.

"Dear God, thank You for everything You have given us. Thank you for letting us all come together as a family to eat this yummy food. And please let us all still be here next year to do it again. Amen." Courtney finished the prayer.

Everyone followed with an 'amen' of their own before digging into their food except for the two young girls. Their parents noticed and all stopped eating as well wondering what was wrong.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Jax asked.

"We didn't do the 'thankful for' game." Carina answered explaining herself and her best friend.

"Alright which one of you would like to start it?" The Aussie asked.

"Cari, you can." Courtney gave her the honor.

"Thanks. Okay I'm thankful for mommy and daddy annnd for Krissy and Izzie being home." Carina told them.

"I'm thankful for the fact that mommy and daddy are back together." Courtney let the worms out of the can.

Sam and Claudia stared at their best friend.

"Is it true?" The two girls asked in unison.

Carly smiled at Jax and vice versa.

"Yes. Me and Court are moving back in tomorrow."

Everyone smiled at the once again happy couple before going on with the game. Claudia could not help but a feel a tinge of jealousness at the fact that her best friends were getting their happy endings when she was not.

"I'm thankful that I found Andrew." Izzie gushed.

"And I'm thankful that I found Izzie. The Barbie to my Ken." Everyone laughed at Andrew's joke.

"I'm thankful for the fact that my family is healthy." Claudia told them.

"I am thankful that all my children and other family members could come today." Sonny said.

"I'm thankful for my little sisters. And for Jason." Sam voiced her thankfulness.

"I'm thankful that I found my way back to Sam." 'Stone-cold' admitted.

"I'm happy to be graduating." Molly and Morgan said in unison.

Everyone laughed at the cousin's similarities.

"I'm happy to have the ability to play football." Michael informed them.

"I'm thankful for Lulu and my new found family." Dante said.

"I'm thankful for Dante." Lulu stated.

Now that the game was over they all started eating. Compliments for the cooks and of people's outfits were shared. Along with news and everything else you could possibly share at a family gathering. People had seconds and maybe some had thirds. When it was over most everyone left, thanking Izzie and Andrew for such an amazing party and congratulating them on the engagement. Most voiced that they wanted to know the date of the wedding soon and would hope to be able to attend. Izzie and Andrew cleaned up the mess that was made and packed their dishes up after washing them. Izzie kissed both of her parents and her sister goodbye before leaving.

After a good thirty minutes, in which Claudia had gone up to the attic to pack some things that she would drop by tomorrow to get, Claudia decided it was time for her and Carina to go home. It was late after all.

"Carina say goodbye to your dad. We need to go home."

"I wanna stay here momma."

"Baby we have to go home. Mommy needs to sleep I have an early shipment to see in tomorrow, while you're sleeping in."

Carina crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"I don't want to go back to the Metro Court! I want to stay here!"

"Carina, don't yell at your mom. She knows you need your sleep just like I do. So you need to go home." Sonny told his youngest daughter, finally coming to Claudia's defense.

"Okay. Mommy can we go to Kelly's before we go home?" Carina looked at her mother with hopeful eyes.

Claudia thought hard about her daughter's question. She figured that Mike would make a special cookie just for his little grand-daughter, just like he always did. Claudia could always ask him to go easy on the sugar.

"Yes, sweet pea, we can go to Kelly's on the way home."

Since Kelly's was right around the corner from the Metro Court it truly wasn't that big of a deal. Claudia and Carina could actually walk from Sonny's house to Kelly's to the Metro Court with the problems at all, it was that small of a walk.

"Yay! Bye daddy, I love you sooooo much!"

She hugged her father tightly as he gave her a loving kiss, holding onto her for a long time. Trying desperately to preserve this moment for as long possible. He just wanted things to be back to when he saw his two girls every single day. One he woke up to and the other he got to wake up, he missed that terribly.

"I love you too, angel. You be good for your momma."

"I will daddy! Promise."

She went to her mother and grabbed her hand as they walked out the door, Claudia turned somewhat around and waved goodbye to Sonny. He waved back, emotion clogging his throat, he wanted to speak, but couldn't.

XOXOXOXOXO

Claudia had called Mike ahead of time and told him that they would be coming by in a short amount of time. She had told her that he would start making Carina's special cookie so that it would be ready by the time they got there. Carina seemed to be really happy and Claudia was glad to see that, she wanted her baby girl to be happy above all else.

"So Cari, did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes! And the food was so yummy. You and Izzie are really good cooks. Will you teach me to cook like you? So that way when I throw parties like that people will like my food and eat thirds like Uncle Jason and Dante did."

Carina was so animated when she talked that Claudia couldn't help but laugh just a little bit at her.

"Yes, me and Izzie will teach you how to cook but only after the wedding. Because your sister is going to have to learn a few things from mommy too. So you two can have a little cooking class. Does that sound fun?"

"Yes. Can we take the alley to get to Kelly's it's quicker than going all the way around." Carina suggested.

"Sure baby let's go."

Claudia let go of Carina's hand to put her hair back so that it wasn't in her face. When she saw Carina running far ahead of her, she started running to catch up. She didn't mind her daughter running ahead until she saw a reflection. She knew instantly what it was and her running started picking up pace. She had to get to her daughter before it went off.

"Carina!" She screamed.

She jumped in front of her daughter, bringing her to the ground with her. There was no pain felt from landing hard in the dirt. There were nine gunshots in a row. Which amazingly no one heard.

Then there was silence. A dead silence.

XOXOXOXOXO

Anyone really ticked at me for leaving a semi- cliff hanger for your last chapter for at least a week or so? Maybe if you guys are really good and review(which at this point I'm begging for) I might be able to update one more time before camp(I'm making no promises here). What did you guys think? Who sent the gun man? Who was shot? Carina? Claudia? Will they be rescued? Leave me a review and tell me! Please R&R!

P.S. I'm sorry if it's a little incoherent at the end. It's 3:00 AM and I've been working on this for a while. I'm really tired so I'll go through tomorrow and edit.


	11. Without You

"_You have a family who adores you and would do anything for you. Especially your __**mommy**__. She would __**do anything to keep you safe**__." -Sam McCall(from chapter 9)_

Claudia's limp body acted as a shield for Carina, there was no possible way a bullet could hit her. Claudia felt the blood leaving her and she felt herself slipping further and further away into oblivion. She grabbed Carina when she tried to stand up, unsure if the gunman was still there or not. Carina was covered in her mother's blood, as much as she wanted to get out of her clothes, she wanted help for her mom first.

"Momma what am I supposed to do?" Carina whispered.

Tears clouded the little girl's eyes, most of them cascaded down her cheeks like a dam had burst. She was used to her mother telling her what to do. She needed her mom to tell her what to do. Claudia wasn't all there anymore and she was unsure of her ability to answer her little girl.

"Call…..daddy….tell…..him…to…come….quick."

Her breathing was labored as Carina pulled her mother's cell phone out of her jean pocket. Soon Carina didn't hear her mother's breathing at all and Carina started to shake in fear. She couldn't lose her mother now. She was only six years old, it wasn't right and it wasn't fair. She needed her mom.

"_Hello. Claudia what's up?"_

"Daddy it's Carina. You have to come to the alley by Kelly's quick. There was a gun and the guy was aiming at me. And…and mommy jumped….in….in front of me. I don't think she's breathing daddy."

"_You hold on baby girl. Tell your momma to fight. I'm on my way."_

Carina hung up the phone and looked at her mother. She was pale and her face was all contorted. The blood was starting to pool around Claudia's body. Carina felt more tears escape her eyes as she pushed back some of her mother's hair.

"Mommy, daddy said to keep fighting. Momma please don't die."

Claudia's eyes slowly fluttered open and she stroked her little girl's cheek. She tried to give Carina a reassuring smile, but she couldn't. Everything hurt to badly to move.

"Baby, I need….you….to…do something…for me." Claudia managed to get out.

"Whatever you need momma."

The little girl looked at her mother with hopeful eyes, never doubting what her mother had not even said to her yet.

"I…need….you to….get out…of the….alley."

"Like run?" Carina was surprised.

She didn't know how her mother could expect her to leave her, but when Claudia nodded her head. Carina knew she had to follow her mom's instructions. Claudia had never led her wrong before and Claudia knew that getting Carina out of the alley was the only way of preventing her daughter watching her die. Carina kissed her mother on the cheek and she hated how it felt. It felt like a goodbye and Carina didn't want to say goodbye.

"I…love…you…..sweet...pea."

"I love you too mommy, always and forever."

With that Carina ran as fast as she could out of the dark and cold alley. She ran straight into Sonny. Who gasped in fear when he saw his daughter covered in blood. He soon realized it was not his daughter's blood but Claudia's blood.

"Where's your momma?" He asked, fear in the edge of his voice.

Carina pointed her head down the alley, where he saw Claudia's broken body lying in the dirt. He heard Jason's footsteps behind him and he watched as Jason picked up his god-daughter. His tears welled up and soon found their way down his cheek when his head came to the realization that he had lost Claudia, for good. But his heart would not believe it.

"Jason call the police and 911, I'm going to get her. I have to be…."

Sonny turned to his second hand, his hit man, and most importantly his best friend. Jason had already come to the same conclusion as Sonny, that's why he held Carina's face into his neck.

"Go man, I'm staying with Carina and I'll call 911. Go." Jason urged.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise_

_Coming up over the Pacific and_

_You might think I'm losing my mind,_

_But I will shy away from the specifics_

Sonny ran to his wife. Since the papers had not gone through yet, she still was his wife and he felt her escaping him. Her soul was pulling his along with her. Because without her and who she was to him, he may not survive of she didn't. Yes, he had Carina and Izzie the two very best parts of her. But he _needed _her more than he needed air to breathe. He flipped her around so that he could see her face, he held her close.

"Come on, Claws. Fight for me, for our daughters, fight for us." He begged.

_'Cause I don't want you to know where I am_

_'Cause then you'll see my heart_

_In the saddest state it's ever is no place to try and live my life._

The bullet holes where all in her chest, there were nine. He rocked back and forth with her in his arms, like she was a baby that needed comforting. But in truth and reality he was the baby. Because he needed her more than she could've possibly ever needed him. How did he say those things to her? How could he hurt her that bad? What kind of person was he? He had loved her his whole life and he threw that away, he threw their world away.

"The paramedics are going to be here soon, baby. Please hold on, please."

The tears hit her cheeks, making it look like she was the one who was crying. He put his hand to her neck to search for a pulse. It was there, ever so faintly. He knew it would soon stop beating against the pads on his fingers and that's when his own heart would stop beating as well.

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._

_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._

_Stop right there. Well I never should have said_

_That it's the very moment that_

_I wish that I could take back._

"Claudia?" He heard Sam scream.

She left her god-daughter and Jason and ran down to Sonny, who held her best friend in his arms. She saw him as he cried and soon her own tears were pouring. How had she gotten here before the damn paramedics? She counted the bullet holes; nine, there were nine bullet holes in her friends chest. Soon she heard the all familiar sirens. She brushed Claudia's hair back.

"They're coming Claws, hold on girl, just hold on."

Sonny heard her but only barely. He thought back to the day where everything had gone wrong. If he hadn't said those things maybe Claudia wouldn't of been shot. Maybe Carina would be in bed right now and he and Claudia could be making love in their bed. But instead he had to say all of those horrid things. And now this was happening.

"If I could take it back baby, I would. I'm ashamed of who I was."

_I'm sorry for the person I became._

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'Cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

Those were the last words he spoke to her before being moved out of the way by the paramedics. He watched silently as they called out the protocol of things. He looked to see where Sam was at and he saw her standing with Jason and Carina. He knew she was doing everything to help his daughter, so he had to worry about his wife.

"Sir, what is this woman's name?"

"Claudia. Claudia Corinthos." Sonny stated in a shaky voice.

He followed the paramedics as they went to the truck. He looked at Carina to Sam to Jason to Claudia and then back to Carina. He didn't know what to do. If Claudia was still conscious she would tell him to go be with their daughter, but she wasn't conscious. Instead she was barely breathing and he needed to be with her even for a little longer.

_I heard the reverberating footsteps_

_Synching up to the beating of my heart,_

_And I was positive that unless I got myself together,_

_I would watch me fall apart_.

"Sir are you coming with us?"

He looked at his best friend and Sam, a look of hopelessness crossed his eyes.

"Can you take Carina back to my place and alert everyone, please."

Jason nodded his normal nod. Sam knew that wasn't going to be enough to reassure Sonny right now.

"We'll take care of it. You….you take care of my best friend." Sam broke.

Sonny got in the truck, taking his hand and putting it in Claudia's. Before Jason could comprehend what was going on, Carina jumped out of his arms. She ran to the truck and went up to her mom. She looked at her father, tears clouding her vision.

"I can't lea…leave mommy."

He looked at his daughter with understanding eyes. She couldn't ride in the truck though and she couldn't go to the hospital. In reality the only place she could go was back to her home. That was the only place she belonged right then and there.

"Honey you have to go home. Daddy's going to take care of everything and everything is going to be okay." He reassured his little girl.

Carina shook her head.

"You weren't there before daddy. You didn't take care of her all these months. How can I know you're going to take care of her now?" She challenged.

Just for that second Sonny wished he could take back everything and have his family again. Where Claudia wasn't shot and Carina didn't doubt her father because of his previous actions.

"I will take care of her, Cari. I promise."

Carina leaned and kissed her mom goodbye.

"I love you momma." She cried.

She ran into Sam's arms, crying hysterically. The truck doors closed and soon the ambulance was on route to the hospital. Sonny sat there, holding Claudia's hand, as they shoved a tube down her throat to somewhat stabilize her. He couldn't even help her. He felt so weak and powerless.

And maybe he truly was, maybe it was Claudia who had been his strength all along.

"I'm so, so sorry for letting all these terrible things happen to you. I love you Claudia, forever. If you die, I will too. Because there's a little part of me that knows I can live without you. But there's a huge part of me that knows I can't breathe unless you are." He whispered to her, more tears falling.

_So sorry for the person I became._

_So sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_'Cause who I am hates who I've been._

_Who I am hates who I've been._

XOXOXOXOXO

Sam had made most of the calls in the car. She had called everyone except for Carly, who she hated to call since her and Jax were back together and finally happy again. Dante was examining the crime scene extra well since Claudia is his sister's mother. Sam had been told that Izzie, Krissy, Michael, Morgan, and Molly were all going to the hospital. It didn't matter if they just sat in the chapel and prayed for Claudia the whole time. Sam knew those kids would be at that hospital.

Jason was carrying a still very upset Carina in when he almost tripped over one of the boxes Claudia had packed. He bit his tongue so that he wouldn't swear in front of Carina. Sam would've laughed if the situation hadn't been so dire at the current time. So instead of laughing, she walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you want me to make the call to Carly?"

He switched his god-daughter to his other arm, in fear that he may drop her. She was still awake and more than capable to be able to walk, but he felt better when she was in his arms.

"No, I can do it. Why don't you and Cari go over and sit on the couch. I'm going to call her."

Jason nodded and sat himself and Carina down on the couch. The six year old buried her face into 'Stone-cold's' jacket, it was almost as if she was afraid of the light. But Sam and Jason both knew why she was hiding her face. Carina was just like her mom and she never wanted anyone to ever see her cry. Jason gently stroked her hair, hoping to calm the child. He watched as Sam sighed before pressing the 'talk' button on her phone.

"_What the hell, Sam! Do you know what time it is? What's wrong? What happened?"_

"Carly, I think you should take Court to your and Jax's house or bring her over to Sonny's to be with her best friend. But I need you to go to the hospital because I need to stay with Carina."

"_Damn it, Sam! Don't start being all cryptic with me! What happened?"_

Sam wiped at the tears that were falling hard down her cheeks, she willed the others to go away before speaking again.

"Claudia was…uh…she was…..um…shot….a lot of times. I don't know how she is. You need to go to the hospital and lie that you're her sister or something. Just please go find out how she is." Sam begged.

"_I'm going to drop Court off with Jax. I don't want her to see Cari like this. I'm going to got to the hospital. I'll update you as soon as I know anything."_

"Okay, bye Carly."

"_Bye."_

Sam looked down in one of the many boxes Claudia had packed and saw a lot of DVDs that were labeled from family trips or of just any random point in time. Sam remembered using the camera to tape Carina's birthday parties. But Sam knew there was other stuff in here and she decided it may be good for Carina to remember these times. When Sam went to sit down next to Carina, Carina had finally looked up to Jason.

"Uncle Jase, is mommy going to die?"

Her eyes were sad when he looked into them.

"I don't think she's going to die, Cari. Your mom, she's strong, she'll pull this just fine."

Carina nodded, before looking at Sam. The look in her eyes killed Sam. She hated to see so much pain in the little girl's eyes.

"Cari, look what I found? It's old videos I think it would be good if we watched a few. Does that sounds good?"

A nod was all Carina gave them, so Sam popped the DVD in and soon Sonny, and a younger Carina showed up on the screen. Claudia's voice came up and that gained Carina's full attention. Sam looked at Jason with a worried look, one that he whole-heartedly returned.

"_Sonny, Carina look here! Say hi guys, I'm recording!" Claudia's voice sounded._

_Sonny and Carina waved at the camera. Carina blew a kiss at the camera._

"_There's my girl! Look at you guys that's one big sandcastle right there."_

"_I love you momma!" Carina screamed._

"_I love you more baby girl!" Claudia returned._

Sam and Jason watched their god-daughter as she watched the video, never taking her eyes off of the TV. Carina couldn't help but remember the picture of her mother lying in that alley, bleeding so bad Carina didn't know if anyone could stop it. She didn't want her mom to die. Who would ever want their mom to die? But Carina needed her mom. And without her, she didn't know who she was. As she kept watching the tape a sickening realization popped into her head.

"If momma dies, this is all I will have left of her." Carina whispered so low that Jason nor Sam heard her.

XOXOXOXOXO

When the ambulance had arrived at GH, there had been a team of doctors waiting for them. Patrick and Robin were in the group. Sonny was at least thankful that they were there, they were the doctors he trusted most. As the gurney was pushed into a room, Sonny went to follow, but Robin stopped him. He looked at her hurt and wounded. What was she trying to do to him?

"Sonny, you can't….you can't go in there."

"She needs me Robin. Can you imagine how Patrick would feel if that was you laying on that gurney? I need to see her!"

Sonny tried to push by Robin to run into Patrick, he had a stern look on his face.

"My wife could be of great assistance to your wife and hell know I am a great assistance. But no one can do their jobs unless you stop trying to bully people around. Claudia's condition is anything but stable even though she's on oxygen. So if you wouldn't mind, Sonny, stop thinking about what you need. And start thinking about what Claudia, the mother of your children, needs."

Robin looked at her husband in admiration, she knew she would never have the courage to say that to Sonny but Patrick had no problem with it. When she saw Sonny back away from the doors, she grabbed Patrick's forearm and pulled him back to Claudia. He assessed that there was one bullet that had hit her head, but it wouldn't damage anything as long as they got the bullet out. The rest was the cardiologist's work. Patrick and Robin both feared the worst when they saw a bullet hole right next to where Claudia's heart was.

Sonny stared at the closed doors. He feared the worst for his wife, the mother of his children. He feared that in reality he had already lost her and that really that last bit of hope he had in the world had been taken from him. That's what he feared. He stood alone in the corridor for awhile, he knew no one would be arriving quite yet. It would take them at least ten minutes, unless Carly decided to drive like a maniac on the road then she would get here before everyone else. He would've laughed at the joke but his head told him it wasn't funny. Because nothing could be funny if he didn't have _her_. He was pulled from his thoughts when all the nurses and doctors emerged from her room.

"How is she?"

"Not stable, nine bullets wounds, and even if we perform surgery she could not pull through." Patrick broke the news to him.

"Patrick!" Robin scolded him for being so harsh.

She looked at Sonny with compassionate eyes.

"Everything he said is true. If we do perform surgery we have to wait until she's stable and who knows how long that is going to take."

"What do you mean "if you perform the surgery"? You have to get the bullets out."

"Sonny, I know you love her. You're the happiest when you're with her but even removing the bullets may not help, because there's just so many of them and there's not enough time. She's lost so much blood Sonny."

Sonny knew he would not cry now, because crying would be like giving up on her and that wasn't an option. Unless she was dead, he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't give up on his wife.

"Can I go sit with her?" His eyes pleaded with them.

"Yes, go ahead. We're going to keep working on getting her stable."

Robin and Patrick walked away, letting him digest all of this information. He walked quietly into her room to see his wife look paler than she did when she was giving birth. There was no color to her face. When he went to sit down next to her, he grabbed onto her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I should've gone with you to Kelly's, I should've been the one to take those bullets and if….no, I should be the one to die no matter what happens to you. Last September I wasn't acting like your husband. I wasn't your husband in those moments that I told you that I didn't love you. Because I was wrong. I do love you with all my heart. I'd give it all up to be with you. The business, it doesn't matter, I don't need it. Just live baby, so I can make it up to you. Please."

He heard footsteps, and when he looked up he saw all of his children and his niece. A whimper escaped Izzie's lips and Andrew wrapped a securing arm around her, but she pushed him away. She didn't want the comfort right now. Izzie looked at Morgan and Molly.

"Guys, why don't you go to the chapel, we'll be there in a few minutes." Izzie reassured them.

Sonny stood up and blocked the door to them, making sure they could not see Claudia. He knew in his heart that she would come back just to kill him for letting them see her like this. Michael and Krissy were dealing with their own type of grief. Claudia had always felt more like a mother than a step-mother to them. The grief in Izzie's eyes was the worst though. There were tears that had been there since the moment she found out and then there were fresh ones that had just poured from her eyes recently.

"Kids she wouldn't want you to see her like this." Sonny said in a soft voice.

"Let us see her dad." Kristina spoke up.

Before he could say anything, he felt Izzie barrel into him to try and force him out of the way. Sonny stood like a rock.

"Dad I need to see her. I need to see my mom." Izzie sobbed, more tears falling hard down her face.

"Izzie, you know-"

"I don't car about what I'm supposed to know. I do know that all those years ago when you weren't there, mommy was. She's my mom and you can't deny me rights to see her. Dad, I have to see her. She needs me and I need her. If she dies this family dies with her and you know that just as much as I do."

"Isabelle, stop! Don't you dare think like that. Your mother is a fighter. And she's going to fight to stay with us, here."

"You don't know that! You've already put her through hell and back, dad. Just let us see her." Michael spoke up.

Seeing tears welling up in his oldest son's eyes was scary to Sonny. It showed how much his kids, that weren't blood related to Claudia, meant to her and vice versa. He broke on the inside for all of his kids. He moved out of the way and let them see her. Izzie looked up at her fiancé.

"Andy, can you please go be with Morgan and Molly, please."

"Izzie, I don't wanna-"

She placed her hand on his chest.

"I'm going to be okay, promise."

Andrew kissed her and then walked down the long corridor, away from them. Kristina was the first in the room, followed by Michael, Izzie was the last one in the room.

"Oh mom." Izzie lamented.

Michael walked over to his stepmother and sat down in the chair that his father had been seated in, he grabbed her hand and started to speak to her.

"Now Claws, you have a little girl at home, who just happens to be my sister. You've got you fight for her and for us, because Claudia you hold this family together. We're nothing without you."

Before Kristina could say anything the four people in the room heard running footsteps and then finally Carly appeared. Tears immediately started to flow when she saw her best friend in such horrible condition. Her right hand covered her mouth. Michael grabbed his mother so she would not collapse in tears. Izzie was the only one not watching the scene, she was too busy focusing on her mom. She did lift her head to see her godmother in as much pain and agony as she was. And when Carly came and wrapped her arms around her, she let go and immediately started to sob full force.

"Shh, your momma…she's strong. Bullets can't do anything to her."

"Look at her. She's dying and I can't help her."

Michael, Kristina, Carly, and Izzie all hugged, Sonny stood somewhat far away. He felt detached from the people he loved most in the world and it killed him that he could do nothing to stop that pain. He didn't know how he was going to tell them that Claudia needed surgery and she may not even live through that. He couldn't break their hearts like that. Soon all heads turned to the door as Robin and Patrick walked through it.

"Sonny we need your decision now."

All eyes turned to stare at Sonny. No one spoke, but finally Izzie's voice cut through the silence.

"What decision?"

"Your father has to decide whether or not to allow us to perform surgery on your mother. Either way her prognosis looks grim." Robin explained.

"Don't you dare say she's not going to make it! What is it with you and telling things that aren't yours to tell?" Carly sounded off.

"Mom." Michael sent out a warning.

There was another dead silence, one where a better knife could cut it. It was then again that Izzie's voice sliced the silence.

"I should make the decision. She's my mom."

"But Sonny is next of kin since technically your mom and dad are still married." Patrick explained lightly to the young girl.

Izzie shook her head.

"No way in hell is he making this decision for her."

Carly placed a comforting hand on Izzie's shoulder.

"Izzie, just let him decide. Your mom doesn't have the time for us to argue."

"Do the surgery, now." Sonny commanded.

Patrick and Robin nodded and walked away to be scrubbed in. They also sent some nurses to go do protocol things. In the room the five people present kissed Claudia lightly on the head. The three children, even though they were pissed off, hugged their father; Izzie holding on to him for dear life. She felt as if she were drowning and she knew he felt the same way.

"She. Is. Going. To. Make. It." He told her matter of factly.

"I don't know about that dad."

Her eyes bore into his and they mutually saw all of the pain and anger in one another's eyes. Izzie didn't know how she could ever make it through without her mom. And Sonny knew he would never live to see another day if the love of his life died in the O.R tonight.

_I'm Dying, Dying to wake up without you, without you in my head again _

_I'm Dying, Dying to forget about you, that you ever lived _

_There's a shade come over this heart that's coping with laying down to rest _

_I'm Dying to live without you again _

"Izzie, we're going to the chapel with everyone else. Do you wanna come?" Krissy's voice sounded out.

"Yeah, hold on."

She walked over to the bed and looked at all the monitors, especially the one that held her mother's heartbeat. Her pointer finger ran with the lines the machine made, as tears fell free down her face.

"Don't let this be the last time I see your heartbeat, okay mom? I need you, Cari needs you, dad needs you and so does everyone else. We can't go through this life without you, so don't force us to, please. I love you momma."

She grabbed Kristina's and Michael's hands and walked out of the room, looking back at her mom and dad only once.

_I'm Dying, Dying to find a distraction, get you away from me _

_I'm Dying, Dying to reach a conclusion, so that the world can see _

_It's the same old story of love and glory that broke before it bent _

_I'm Dying to live without you again _

Sonny sat down next to her, grabbing onto her hand for dear life. She couldn't leave them here to fight for their own. Carina had only ever needed two guards for all of her life while the rest of his children needed at least four, that was because Claudia knew how to protect their little girl. He should've known how to protect her.

"Claud, you know what? I'm going to say it. I need you without you life is useless. So during this surgery, you fight like you've never fought before. Fight for our family like it used to be. Please, don't let us go."

He just sat there and stared at her, taking in everything about her. He had never taken time just to stare at her longingly in a very extensive time, but in this moment that was all he wanted to do.

"Sonny, you can walk with her to the O.R. and then you can view the surgery from the platform, but we have to go." Robin told him.

Sonny nodded at her and got out of his seat so that the nurses could transfer Claudia to the rolling bed. Robin gave one of her oldest friends a hug before going to walk by her husband.

_The first time you left I said goodbye _

_Now there's not a prayer that can survive Dying, Dying to die just to come back so we can meet again _

_Dying, Dying to say what I always should have said_

He knew that his tears were not necessary, he had explained how he felt about her so many times, but she never listened; she never believed what he said was true. How could he ever blame her, though. He had said those horrible things that he never truly felt. He had always, and would always love her.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

They had all lit a candle for Claudia, except for Izzie. She had her doubts, always doubts. The only things she never would have doubts about was her mother's love and Andrew's love, because those things were undoubtable.

"Iz, don't you wanna light a candle for your mom?" Andrew asked in a whisper.

"It feels like if I light a candle, I'm giving up on her and I can't…no I won't give up on my mom."

"Sis, we lit a candle for Claws and we're not giving up on her. We're just showing that we're praying for her." Morgan told her.

Izzie nodded and slowly got up from the pew. Molly and Kristina walked up with her. She grabbed the candle and lit the match. Slowly the fame started to burn.

_It's a strange emotion this but there's still hope in this _

_As long as there's a breath... _

_I'm Dying and I can't live without you again_

XOXOXOXOX

Sam turned off the TV, not being able to deal with seeing and hearing Claudia anymore. She didn't know if her best friend was alive or dead, but she was getting hope from the fact that no one had called to say anything. She grabbed a throw blanket and placed it over Jason and Carina, who had fallen asleep a little bit ago. Sam walked to the back table and grabbed the family picture that Sonny had. It contained all of them, including Sam and Jason and Carly and Jax; Claudia and Sonny were in the middle of the picture and stood out the most because everyone was smiling at the camera except for them. They were staring lovingly at one another. She felt her tears run hard down her cheeks.

"Damn it Claws. Why'd you have to take on this life and not take guards? Why?"

She felt Jason's arms wrap around her, she turned and laid her head on his chest. He loved Claudia too, she had become like a sister to him.

"I can't lose her." Sam whispered.

"We're not going to lose her, promise."

_It's a strange emotion this but there's still hope in this _

_As long as there's a breath..._

XOXOXOXOXO

He watched as they started the surgery. A cardiologist working to remove the chest bullets and Patrick working to remove the one bullet in her head. He had told Sonny that the bullet in Claudia's head had not caused any damage that they knew of. He turned away from the window, it physically hurt him to watch. But he turned back around when he heard a monitor go off.

"The patient's flat-lining! I need a crash cart now!" He heard Patrick yell.

"Come on Claws, hold on."

_I'm Dying and I can't live without you _

_I'm Dying and I can't live without you again_

XOXOXOXOXO

What did you guys think? Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! Please review like that again for this chapter. Please R&R!

P.S. The first song was by Relient K and the second song was by Five for fighting. Also I do not own General Hospital. I will take the show if they ever want to give it away though ;)


	12. Afraid

"**In the end everyone ends up alone, losing her, the only one who's ever known who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be. No way to know how long she'll be next to me." -**_The Fray_

_She rolled over, straddling him on their bed, daring him to make the next move. She knew he wouldn't, when she was on top, she was in control, he knew that and he wouldn't dare changing that. Not for the world. Her hair came down low enough where it blocked her breasts from his vision, but he liked it long, just like she liked his shaggy; there was more to hang onto._

"_Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" He asked her._

"_Well a few minutes ago, but I can never get enough of you saying it." She responded._

"_Well you are jaw dropping, amazingly beautiful and I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"I need to get one last bullet out of her, it's closest to her chest, any movement and it could hit her heart." The cardiologist explained.

"Hold the paddles, let him finish." Patrick told the nurse.

Everyone held their breath as the doctor attempted to remove the bullet. Robin looked up to the platform window to see Sonny standing there, watching. She saw the look of anguish on his face and she knew she could not stop it. The buzzing of the machines continued and it started to worry Robin and Patrick.

"Patrick we have to bring her back it's almost been a minute!" Robin yelled over the machines.

There was a distinctive 'clunk' as the bullet hit the bowl. Immediately the nurses ran over with the paddles and Patrick started to make her heart beat once again.

_She heard Carina's distinctive squeal as Sonny entered their house. Claudia entered into the room juggling a baby wrapped in pink and a bottle. Sonny went over and laid a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead, before kissing his wife on the lips. He picked up Carina, even though she said she_ _was too big for it, so that she could see her little sister._

"_When is she gonna get bigger so that I can play with her?" The seven year old asked._

"_It takes time for her to get bigger when she gets older, she'll get bigger. Then you can play with her." Claudia explained._

"_Okay."_

_Carina jumped out of her father's arms and went back to playing on the coffee table. Claudia smirked at her husband, knowing that Sonny was the same exact way. She looked down at the child in her arms, the perfect combination of Sonny and Claudia, the little girl looked exactly like her sisters._

"_Of course by the time you're old enough, she's going to think you're annoying."_

"_Nah, Carina does and will always love her little sister."_

"_Just like I will always love you?" Claudia questioned him._

"_No, just like I will always love you."_

"Come on Claws, just hold on baby, Cari needs her momma. I need my wife."

Sonny's hand was pressed up against the glass, as he watched his wife's heart be shocked, again and again. Robin's eyes once again met his teary ones and he didn't understand why they had waited so long. What was the cardiologist doing that was so important? Sonny heard footsteps above the buzzing of the machines and he knew it could only be one person. They only let family members up on the platform. Soon her voice cried out to him.

"Dad….?" Izzie sounded scared.

"Izzie, it's okay."

"Her heart isn't starting." She stated the obvious.

_They were laying in bed, their bodies close to one another. He was holding her hand._

"_Claudia I need you, I've always needed you and I need you to survive."_

The normal beeping of the heart monitor filled the room and smiles were shared between doctors and nurses. A nod by Robin was sent up to the platform where a father held his daughter in complete joy.

"Okay lets get her closed up and then send her down to recovery." The cardiologist declared.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

Sonny and Izzie walked to the chapel where everyone else was. Their walk was silent and neither put up the effort to change the fact. Izzie hadn't felt comfortable with her father in a long time, especially when she came home to an empty house. But one question was eating a her and she had to have it answered.

"Do you feel any regret at all? Do you know if you had never said anything all those months ago none of this would've happened? Carina wouldn't be traumatized at the fact that she was covered in her own mother's blood and none of us would be here, waiting and wanting mom to live!"

They were standing right outside pf the chapel so when Izzie yelled everyone heard her. Carly and Kristina were out there in a matter of seconds, the others trailing behind them.

"What happened?" Carly asked, fear on the edge of her voice.

"Is Claudia alive?" Kristina asked near tears.

Michael wrapped his sister up in a tight hug, hoping that she would calm down. But as the silence grew louder in everyone's ears the worst was thought by those who had not been standing on that platform.

"Mom's alive…barely. Her heart stopped, but they started it again, they were closing up when we left."

Izzie looked at her father with nothing but distain. He understood why and so did everyone else, but it didn't hurt less and it didn't mean any less to those who knew Izzie well. Carly held her god-daughter tightly.

"Izzie, your mom is alive, we need to focus on that right now. And we also need to alert Sam and Jase, someone needs to go be with Carina." Carly said, making a mental plan in her head.

"Me, Mo, and Molls will go. We'll tell Sam and Jason, and let them come here. Come on guys."

The three stared to walk away.

"Wait!" Izzie called after them.

They all stopped dead in their tracks and turned around. Izzie ran to them embracing Molly first, then Morgan, and lastly Michael.

"After what has happened tonight, I want you all to know that I love you very much."

The others followed Izzie's example, while Andrew held onto his fiancé, like she was the only thing left.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

Carina woke up on the couch, to Sam's crying. She struggled to get out of the blanket cocoon she was in. Once she did, she turned around on the couch to see Jason holding Sam, promising that Claudia would be okay. Carina sat and watched for a bit, finally seeing someone breakdown that wasn't herself. She hated that everyone tried to guard her from the truth.

"How's my mommy?" Her voice sounded so small.

Sam and Jason let go of each other, their need to help and comfort Carina greater than their need to comfort each other. Sam grabbed the six year old off the couch. Carina rested her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam loved how Carina acted more like a baby than a six year old.

"We don't know how your mom is, kiddo." Jason said, pushing back a piece of Carina's hair.

"Why don't we?"

In her head she knew that the possibility that her mom wasn't alive anymore was great, in fact astronomical, but her heart wanted to refuse to believe it. She couldn't be without her mom, because her mother was all she had left it seemed.

All eyes looked over to the door as it was opened. When Carina saw her big brothers and cousin she smiled, but did not move out of Sam's arms to greet them like she normally would. That fact alone worried everyone. Michael was the first to approach his sister.

"Hey how are you, sis?" He asked as he mustered a smile.

"How's momma?"

"She went into surgery and the doctors had some problems."

Sam and Jason's hearts stopped in that moment.

"But she's in recovery right now and dad's with her. Me, Mo, and Molls were thinking that we would watch you so that Aunt Sam and Uncle Jason could go see your mom."

Sam felt the grip around her neck tighten and a few tears hit her shoulder.

"Aunty Sam can't leave me."

"Cari, it'll just be for a little bit, so that I can be with your momma."

Sam decided to try to set the child down on the ground, instead Carina hung onto Sam's neck like a monkey. The tears welled up in the little girl's eyes and all hearts in the room broke in a million pieces for the girl.

"No! You can't leave me like mommy did."

Realization spread across everyone's face, as they finally thought like the child did. Carina thought her mother was a goner and to her that was like being left. Sam was the closest thing the little girl had left. Sam walked over to the couch and sat them both down. Everyone in the room took a seat somewhere.

"Carina, I need to check on your mom. She didn't leave you, girlie. She didn't want to lose you though and the only way she wasn't going to lose you is if she took the bullets for you. Cari, your mom would do anything for you, including give her life to save yours. She loves you baby girl. I need to be there for her, okay?"

Carina slowly nodded, before looking at her brothers and cousin.

"You'll stay with me, right?"

Michael kissed the top of his baby sister's head.

"Of course, you really need some sleep sis. Come on, we'll go to your room and read stories and watch some TV. Say goodbye to Sam and Jason."

Carina hugged Sam and then got up and hugged Jason.

"Bye, love you both!"

There was no smile on her face but a tad bit more excitement than she had before. She went to the stairs but stopped when she noticed no one was following her. She looked back at everyone. Molly stepped forward and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Come on Cari, I'll tell you about Romeo and Juliet before the boys get up there." She teased.

"Nothing to graphic, Molls!" Sam called up the steps. "How is she? Tell me the truth Michael?"

There was nothing but silence. Soon Jason looked Morgan straight in the eyes, knowing he had to get information out before Sam broke down like she did before.

"Morgan, tell us what happened to Claudia."

There was anger on the edge of Jason's voice which made the boy want to speak.

"Her heart stopped during surgery, it took forever but they finally got it beating again. The doctors have no estimate of when or if she'll wake up."

Sam hugged both boys before running out the door. She _had_ to get to Claudia. Jason threw out reassuring smiles to the boys before running behind her. The silence left in the room was comforting between the two brothers. They felt safe together in this house, they always had felt safe there.

"We should get upstairs."

Morgan nodded and followed his brother.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

After being briefed by the doctors on Claudia's condition. Everyone still at the hospital felt anything but optimistic. The doctors had not given a high survival rate for Claudia and they didn't think she would wake up, they truly didn't know, though. The only one who was not fully in the room was Andrew, but it was because he felt like he needed to give Izzie space to grieve, which is why she and Kristina were crying on Carly's shoulder. Sonny sat by her bed, trying to will her awake even though he knew she would not listen to him. Kristina looked at her step-mother and knew she had things to say to her that she never got the chance to say and she needed to say them now or she may never get the chance to do so while Claudia was still alive. She lifted her head off of Carly's shoulder.

"I need to be alone with Claudia for a little bit." She looked into everyone's eyes. "Please." She begged.

Izzie, Carly, and Andrew were out of the room in a matter of seconds, but Sonny stayed in the seat right next to her, holding her hand.

"Dad, if you would only do one thing for me for the rest of my life it would be for you to let me be with her alone please."

He slowly rose from his seat, kissing her hand gently, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. If took Kristina a few timid steps to make it to Claudia's bed, she sat down next to the bed and grabbed the older woman's hand.

"Hey...mom. Yeah, I called you mom, because that's what you are to me. Claudia, you're my mom in all ways that count. Alexis kept me from dad, she made me hate him for nothing, you made me see the good in dad. But you let me choose if I wanted to be with or without him. You made dad's house my home and you made me feel loved and safe. I knew you would keep me safe, like you kept your own daughters safe. Please live mom, please. There's so many things I want to do with you, like dance with you at my wedding and introduce you to my first baby. I need you, mom. Please live."

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

Sam and Jason ran down the corridor to their friends and family that were standing outside the room. Sam stopped in her tracks, wondering why they weren't all inside of the room. Fear even struck Jason. Sam walked up to them and hugged Carly, holding her best friend close. Jason went to his god-daughter and held her close. Sometimes Jason was the only one that could comfort her, one of those times was right now.

"Why are we all out here? Why aren't we in the room with her?"

"Kristina asked for some alone time with her, we gave it to her." Carly answered.

"How…..how is she? Is she breathing on her own? Are all the bullets gone?"

"She's not breathing on her own, she's got a tube shoved down her throat and they don't know if she's going to make it." Sonny said, making himself known.

"She'll make it, she has to make it."

There was distinctive sob released from Izzie's mouth before she pushed her god-father away from her. She wiped at her own tears, ignoring Andrew she walked to the door.

"I'm going to go check on Krissy."

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

Kristina halted her sobbing when she heard the door open and footsteps behind, when she turned to see Izzie she started to cry again. Izzie came behind her and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, almost like a from behind hug. Izzie's chin rested comfortably on top of Kristina's head, they both stared at Claudia.

"She can't leave us, Iz. She has to be at your wedding and at mine whenever I get engaged . She has to meet our kids, she has to be there. She has a six year old sitting at home waiting for her. She can't leave." Kristina sobbed.

"She's not going to leave us, Krissy. We've gotta believe that, we've gotta hope in God that He knows she can't leave us yet, because we need her. God, knows I need her. He can't just take her."

"God doesn't take anyone He doesn't want to take. Everything is planned, we just have to hope that God doesn't plan to take her away yet." Sam spoke as everyone except for Andrew and Jason filed into the room.

Izzie and Kristina's heads both turned to face the people filing into the room. Both took note of how devoted to Claudia Sonny seemed as he stood at the foot of her bed. Izzie moved to the window in the room, looking down at all the people who were still moving about, even at this late hour. She wished she could be one of those people, instead of the person she was, the person whose mom was dying. Kristina moved to where her oldest sister was standing and gave her a quick hug, before Sam walked over to Claudia's bedside and sat down.

"Why'd you have to be so dumb? Why couldn't you just take guards with you where ever you went? Why'd you have to be a hero? Why Claws? Why? You're not supposed to die, remember we estimated that I'd be the one to go, then you, then Carly. So why are you ruining the plans we made for each other? You're breaking our deal and yet I can't hate you for it because you're the one lying in this bed and I can't take your place." Sam got out in a tortured whisper.

Carly stood behind Sam, trying to comfort her, but the reality was she didn't know how she could comfort Sam when she too needed comfort. It was always just one of them were hurting and the other two comforted but it wasn't like that now. Sam and Carly both needed comfort because Claudia was tearing their hearts out. So instead Jason took Carly's spot, he pulled Sam gently away from her spot and held her by the door. He knew she wasn't going to last for much longer. Sonny took Sam's spot and when everyone saw him start to speak they all listened intently.

"You promised you weren't going to do this again, you promised, Claudia. You always keep your promises. Was this one different? You said you wouldn't leave me- us again and here you are lying on this bed, in a coma that you may not wake up from. You always want to be a hero, but how could you be like this. We need you here with us."

His mind flashed back to that day all those years ago, when everything had changed from perfect to a disaster.

_All of our memories flashed before my eyes. Including the 'first' time we made love, when she threw that carrot at me, and when I kissed her on our wedding day. She was so amazing. How could I had not seen this earlier? I would've had so much more time. I heard a knock on the door, followed by Carly with her new daughter entering the room._

_"Hey, I thought I'd come and let you both meet your God-daughter." Carly told Sonny. _

_"You're making us her God-parents?" Carly nodded and smiled. _

_"Yes. Claudia has been such a good friend to me lately and this was the only way I could think of to repay her." _

_Carly walked over to her bedside and put little Courtney in her arms. Sonny shook his head. _

_"Carly….." He trailed off. How was he supposed to tell her this?_

_"Sonny what's wrong?" She asked, she sounded worried. _

_"Claudia is….is…dying. I have to decide when to take her off of life support." He told her, she made sure Claudia's arms were still supporting Courtney. _

_She looked directly at Claudia. _

_"Now Claws you are not leaving. You have to much to live for, including helping me raise your God-daughter." _

_She looked at him. _

_"Can you send someone to come get me before you, you know?" _

_"I will." He told her and she left._

_He owed her everything he had and he was the reason she was dieing. If he had just gotten into that building, he could've saved her. She would be with their son, at least. He had to call Sam, too. He wasn't going to make her suffer any more. So he called Johnny and Sam, and he asked Sam to tell Carly on the way over. These would be the last moments he saw his wife alive, her chest going up and down. The beat of her heart was so beautiful to him. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't lose her. His grief overwhelmed him and again he cried. _

He shook the memory out of his head, he never wanted to remember that time. The time where he felt so lost in the world and the only reason he felt that way was because she wasn't with him, she wasn't there and that killed him on the inside.

"Jason, I want you to find out who did this to her. And when you do," he paused and looked at all the eyes staring at him, "you bring him to me." Sonny commanded.

"You mean who wanted to do this to Carina, dad. Whoever took the shots and called the hit, called it out on Carina. It's almost like Michael's shooting all over again except for the fact that the roles are reversed." Izzie informed them all.

"And that Claudia went to protect her child instead of her fiancé." Carly spat out. She had always resented him for that.

Sonny backed away like a wounded animal.

"This is no time to be taking shots at each other. Go on Izzie." Sam told the girl.

Before Izzie could come out with a thought Andrew decided to make his presence known in the room.

"Whoever it was, was aiming to kill. You figure that Carina comes up to Claudia's midsection, but when anyone dives forward they become shorter. Making Claudia's chest be where Carina's head would be." He calculated in his head.

"Jason, you bring this son of a bitch back to me so I can deal with him."

Jason nodded.

"Once she wakes up I will."

Claudia had become like a sister to him and he was not going to leave her or Sam or Carly or Izzie or Krissy. They were his family and he would protect them and comfort him as if it were his job. The room was silent except for the beeping of the machines, which was a comforting sound to all people in the room. The silence was broken when Dr. Lee entered the room. She astounded at all the people in the small hospital room.

"Mr. Corinthos, I need all people out of here that have no real relation to Mrs. Corinthos." The OB/GYN spoke.

"It's Zacchara," he corrected as he knew Claudia would if she had been awake.

"And they all stay, anything you have to tell me, you can tell them." He told her matter of factly.

She looked at all of the eyes that were staring at her waiting for a reason that she was here.

"Well, then. We found some abnormalities on Ms. Zacchara's tests and when that happens results are sent to every professional doctor to find an answer-"

"Is she okay?" Izzie interrupted.

"Yes, she's fine, but I do find that this news would be more exciting under different circumstances, but anyways. Congratulations Mr. Corinthos you're going to be a father again, Ms. Zacchara is about one month pregnant."

Carly tried to hide her surprise. She unlike the rest of the people in the room knew that it could only be Sonny's baby, but it wasn't her secret to tell. It was Claudia's and Carly would not tell her best friend's secret.

"Her being shot or the surgery didn't hurt the baby at all?"

"No, I see no damage so far."

"Thank you, Dr. Lee." He dismissed her.

Kristina was the first brave soul willing to question the baby's paternity.

"Dad, you and Claudia split up in August, it's December. The baby, logically speaking-"

"Can't be mine and it isn't." Sonny finished her thought.

He felt a fresh batch of tears well up in his eyes, his pride was wounded. She was obviously over him if she went and was sleeping with a new man. Now they were going to have a child together.

"Dad, what do we do if she doesn't wake up? Do we keep her hooked up to the machines for eight or so months? And who will take care of the baby once he or she is born if mom doesn't…." Izzie began her rant.

"If your mother doesn't wake up, we will wait until the baby is strong enough to be born and then I will raise him or her, so that they will be with Carina. Izzie, it'll be okay." Sonny reassured his daughter.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

Michael and Morgan sat in Carina's room as they watched Molly and their little sister sleep. Carina had refused to go to sleep until Molly climbed into the bed with the little girl.

"Michael, where is she going to go if Claudia dies?" Morgan asked him.

"She'll go to dad, because dad is her last remaining parent. Everything will work itself out, Morgan, it'll be okay. Dad will make sure that everything is okay."

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

Sonny sat by Claudia's bedside in the quiet room. Epiphany had brought in a ton of cots so that the family could remain together during the night. Sonny was the only one who refused the cot, he told the strict nurse that if he slept, he would sleep in the chair. He watched as Carly got up and took the seat across Claudia's bed.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Carly asked him in a whisper.

"Why? Because she's having a baby? Because it's not mine? So, I'm a little hurt, that she could just move on while I haven't slept with a single person since we broke up."

"It was a one night stand." Carly admitted.

"What?"

"How she got pregnant. It was an accidental thing. She didn't mean to sleep with the guy. She got drunk and he got drunk and it just kinda happened, Sonny. She was so upset and afraid about losing you."

"And now I'm afraid to lose her." He admitted.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

What did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Either way tell me. Keep up with all the reviewing! I'm loving them =)


	13. Life After You

"_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter. As long as I'm laughin' with you. I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after. After the life we've been through. 'Cause I know there's no life after you."_ -Daughtry

**Two Days Later:**

He didn't sleep. He didn't eat. He just sat there, watching her chest move up and down; her breathing was the most beautiful thing to him. He hadn't seen Carina, but Carly informed him that after her shifts watching the child she seemed distressed and lost. Sam had reported the same thing and so had both of his sons and daughters. But he couldn't leave Claudia and the baby, he felt an obligation to the baby, because he or she could've died for their sister, obviously Claudia didn't know when she jumped in front of Carina, but when Sonny thought about it, it may not have mattered to Claudia. Sonny felt bad, everyone else was being with Carina except for him. Sam and Carly switched off between the days and nights, his other children spent as much time as they could with their baby sister. Sonny on the other hand had not seen his daughter at all and Carina had not seen either one of her parents. He didn't know how he could face his little girl after he didn't protect her mother. His head slightly turned when he heard someone enter the room, but his gaze returned to Claudia once he saw it was Carly standing at the door.

"Your daughter misses you. She thinks you left her like Claudia left her; I believe her exact words were, "Does daddy not love me anymore too?" Sonny you need to go see her." Carly explained to him.

"I'm not leaving my wife." _And my child_, he added to himself.

He knew the baby wasn't really his, but he felt like it was and if Claudia didn't make it this child would be his. He had to get used to that idea even though he didn't want it to happen. He wanted Claudia to make it so she could restart her life.

"Fine I'll call Sam and have her bring your daughter to you."

"Why don't you let up, Carly? Why? Do you want Carina to see her mother like this?"

"Maybe that's what my best friend needs, to hear her daughter's voice."

Carly walked over to the side of Claudia's bed.

"That's what you need, don't ya? You need Carina."

Carly started to pull out her phone until her eyes landed solely on the fetal monitor. The baby's heart rate looked stable, but Carly wasn't sure of anything these days.

"Do you know how the baby is?" Carly asked Sonny.

"Dr. Lee has come in every single day and has said that he or she is perfectly fine and healthy. There's no problems. At all."

"One less thing to worry about, I guess. I'm going to go call Sam and tell her to bring Carina here. Everyone else is still asleep, including Jason."

Sonny shot her a small smile, it wasn't the famous Corinthos smile, but it was the first glimpse of a smile that Carly had seen in days. When Carly walked out of the room, Sonny directed all of his attention back to Claudia.

"How bout you give our kids and Jason a reason to wake up? Wake up Claws, please, wake up."

He hoped for some sort of sign that she was coming back to them, but there was nothing. Just like the last two days there was nothing but silence. It enveloped the room and Sonny was starting to get used to it.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

Carina was told that she wasn't allowed to run down the hospital halls, so she stood by Sam and Jason, holding each of their hands so that she wasn't tempted to run to see her dad and then her mom. Sam had tried to explain to her that her mom was sleeping to regain her strength, but Carina was too smart to believe that. She knew that her mom was in a coma brought in by being shot. The little girl was immediately pulled out of her thoughts when she saw her father standing a few feet from her. She let go of her god-parents' hands and ran towards her father, jumping into his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Hey sweet pea. How are you?"

"Good, I like sleeping in your house, but I miss you and momma real bad." She frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry I haven't been around, I just didn't want to leave your momma."

Carina got a glint in her eye.

"Does that mean you and momma are back together?"

Sonny looked over at Sam and Jason for some sort of reassurance, something that could not be given.

"No sweetheart, momma needs someone to take care of her while she's sleeping and I decided it would be best if I did it. Do you wanna see her?"

The little girl nodded her head vigorously, before her father set her down and opened the door, revealing Claudia. Carina ran in and sat on the chair next to her bed, grabbing her mother's hand like she always had whenever they would cross the street or were in a parking lot. Sonny, Carly, Sam and Jason stood at the doorway, just watching. They didn't want to interrupt the time that Carina got with her mother.

"Mommy, pleeeeeeaasssseee wake up. I need you, school's gonna start soon and Christmas is right around the corner. And mommy Izzie's gettin' married real soon and you gots to be there for everything. I need you momma, I don't like being without you." The little girl told her mother.

There was not a dry eye in the room except for Carina. Sonny, Carly, Sam, and Jason were calling crying, Sonny and Jason less than the two women in the room. But nobody expected what happened next. Carina sat on the chair, still and just looked at her mom, like Sonny had done for the past two days. Sonny watched as his daughter got more and more upset because her mom was not opening her eyes, so he went over to her and stood behind the chair. Everyone in the room watched as Claudia's eyes started to flutter open.

"Jason, go get a doctor!" Sam commanded him to.

Jason ran from the room, to only run into Robin who was coming to do a daily check of Claudia.

"Jase, where ya going?"

"She's waking up, hurry!"

He started running back to the room and clearing a path for Robin. Claudia's eyes were wide open and lined with confusion. Her heart started to speed up as she looked up into Sonny and Carina's eyes. Carly and Sam dared not to move an inch, because in their minds they thought this was all a hallucination and when Robin came in she would think they were all crazy. But instead Robin laid a hand on Claudia's shoulder and started talking to her.

"Claudia hold on, we're going to take this out and then you'll be able to talk, just breathe for me."

Robin took all the machines out of Claudia's mouth so that she could talk and also breathe on her own. After she removed the tubes, Robin thoroughly examined her, making sure that this was a permanent thing, her being awake that is. Robin smiled once she was done.

"I am happy to report that you are in perfect health again, Claudia

"Carina? Sonny?" She was confused.

"Mommy! I'm so happy you're awake!"

Carina went to hug her mother but then remembered what Sam had told her about the pain Claudia would be in if any of her wounds were touched. Claudia looked at her child with confusion. She didn't understand. What had happened? Obviously she had protected Carina and obviously the bullets had hit her. But was there complications? How long had she been asleep? Sonny saw the confusion in her eyes and bent down so that he was at Carina's eye level.

"Sweetie, why don't you go with Uncle Jason to the cafeteria or the chapel and give me a few minutes with mommy."

Jason took a few steps into the room before the six year old started to freak out.

"No! Don't make me leave momma! I don't wanna leave mommy! Mommy, don't make me leave!" She cried out.

"Carina, go with Uncle Jason, you can come back and see me in a little bit, sweet pea."

"Come on, Cari." Jason said.

He picked up the six year old and was mouthed a 'thank you' by both of her parents, he smiled before exiting the room. Carly and Sam both ran to their best friend and gave her a gentle hug. Sonny just sat in the chair and held her hand.

"I….don't understand." She said.

She felt like she was in a haze. Nothing made sense as her brain tried to piece back together what happened. She remembered jumping in front of Carina to shield her from the oncoming bullets, but that was it, the rest was a blur. Carly and Sam looked at Sonny to explain what had happened to her.

"Claudia, you saved Carina, but you had nine bullets in you. When the ambulance finally got there, you were in critical condition. Robin and Patrick didn't even know if they would get a chance to operate on you because you weren't getting into a stable condition. Everyone was in the chapel, praying because they didn't know what else to do. Your heart it stopped on the table and you've been in a coma for two days."

"How's Izzie? And Krissy? And Michael? And Morgan? Are they okay? Did you find the person who ordered the hit? What about the person who fired the shot?"

She was getting worked up which was a big no-no when she was pregnant. Sonny stood from his chair and tried to gently push her back into the bed. She struggled against his hands but soon stopped her struggling.

"You have to stay calm, Claudia, it's not good for you or the baby."

Her eyes grew big as one of her hands drifted down to her flat abdomen. She looked at Sam and Carly, the only two people who knew about her one night stand with Sonny, with fear. She couldn't be pregnant, because she couldn't lose another baby and she knew with the risks involved in any pregnancy she carried a miscarriage was more likely.

"I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant. It's nearly impossible, I don't believe you, Sonny. You're lying to me like you always lie to me. I can't be pregnant!"

Sam grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"Claws, you are pregnant, Kelly estimates you're now about two months along. He or she is healthy, everything is going to be okay."

"I cannot be pregnant Sam! I can't be."

"Sonny go get Dr. Lee, please." Carly asked him.

Sonny didn't budge.

"I'm not leaving Claudia."

"She's awake and will be when you get back, you heard Robin. Now go." Carly said getting slightly agitated.

Sonny got up without a word and left the room in search of Dr. Lee. Sam took his seat and Carly sat down on Claudia's hospital bed both waiting for the other to speak first.

"It can't be true.." Claudia said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"But it is girl. In seven months you're going to have another one of Sonny's children." Carly told her.

"I can't, though. The risk of a miscarriage is too high, if I tell him and then lose this baby we'll lose each other forever. But if I don't tell him and he somehow finds out, he'll be so mad at me. I just can't be pregnant."

"Sweetie, you are. I know this is hard to digest but it's the truth. You're pregnant, we will support whatever decision you make about telling or not telling Sonny. But he was willing to raise this baby if, God forbid, you didn't survive." Sam informed her.

"That's not his thing, he hands over children to Jason to take care of."

"Claws, he hasn't left your side in three days, this is the first time he's left the room actually. He's barely eaten, I know he hasn't slept, he's practically been willing you to live."

"So that's why I felt like I had a German shepherd by my side." Claudia smirked.

Carly and Sam both laughed, Claudia always had a way of defusing the situation no matter how bad it was. They guessed it was probably a very good skill especially growing up with Anthony Zacchara as your father. They were going to speak more about their troubles but Sonny walked back in with Dr. Lee following closely behind him.

"Kelly is it true?" Claudia immediately asked.

Kelly took a seat on the hospital bed, chart in hand.

"Sadly yes, you are around two months pregnant. The risks are the same but I have faith that you can carry this pregnancy to term without terrible complications. But you most stay away from stress at all costs and be cheerful." Kelly winked.

The four others smiled, knowing how unhappy Claudia could be while pregnant, and that wasn't good for the baby or her. Kelly walked towards the door and waved goodbye before leaving.

"Thanks for getting her, Sonny." Claudia said in a whisper.

"No problem. Has any contacted the kids?"

"Jason just texted me and told me that he called Izzie and told her to get everyone up and bring their butts down here." Sam informed them.

"Can you ask him to bring Carina back here?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah sure."

In a few minutes they could hear Carina's footsteps as she ran toward the door. When she made it into the room she carefully jumped on her mother's bed and nuzzled herself in her mother's arms. Jason soon found his way to the room, he was out of breath from running to try and catch up with Carina. Sam giggled to herself before going over and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Carina, I told you to not run away from me." Jason said, fear edging his voice.

They all understood why he sounded afraid. Carina running away from Claudia caused this whole situation to begin with, if she hadn't run away the gun man would not have had a clear shot.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jason, I was just so happy to see mommy, I couldn't wait."

Claudia shifted in the bed.

"Baby girl, that doesn't matter. You still need so stay with the adult that is with you at all times. Okay?"

"Yes, mommy. I promise I won't run away from someone ever again."

"Thank you baby."

Claudia kissed the top of her daughter's head, trying to savor the moment, a moment that could've been taken from her by a few stray bullets. The realization dawned on her that both she and her baby almost lost their lives, but in the end she knew it was all worth it. She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard loud footsteps of her children running down the hallway. A smile found a way onto her face when she remembered the same exact scene when they had found out that Carina had made her way into the world. All five of the kids(including Andrew) stopped short at the door, unsure looks were on their faces. Izzie was the first to take a step forward.

"I'm not dreaming, am I? Jase, said that you woke up, but I feel like it's just a good dream."

Claudia smiled.

"This isn't a dream Iz, I'm here. I came back."

Izzie ran towards her mom, wrapping her arms around her neck, the others could hear her sobbing. Soon Kristina made her way over to Claudia, whom she considered her mother, and started to cry on her shoulder. Michael and Morgan decided to stay back until the girls were done. Izzie and Kristina stood back away from the bed while Claudia looked at her two step sons.

"Are you two just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and give me a hug?" Claudia smirked at the two boys.

They both ran over to her and embraced her at the same time, careful of all her cuts. They stayed this way for a very long time, holding on to their second mother like it was all they had left. Izzie cuddled into Andrew, finally able to accept the comfort he had been trying to give her the whole entire time. The boys finally let go and stepped away from the bed. Claudia looked at her oldest daughter and her fiancé.

"So are you two going to give us a date for this wedding you're supposedly having?"

Izzie and Andrew exchanged smiling glances.

"Actually we're getting married in about five months. April 21st to be exact. I mean I already have a dress from when we went dress shopping that one day and Maxie is an amazing planner, she said she could totally have everything done by then. The chapel is open, it's perfect. The only thing we have to do is send the invitations."

"We can help on that one!" Carly and Sam said in unison.

"Well then you two can do them." Izzie said with a thankful smile.

That was one thing you could always count on in Port Charles, family being there to help you with whatever you needed. They were always willing no matter what the circumstances were, Izzie knew her family was there for her.

"I wanna help too!" Carina shouted.

Izzie stalked over to her and snatched her from the bed, twirling her in the air, making sure her little sister landed safely in her arms.

"Of course you can help, squirt."

"Yay!" Carina squealed.

The next few hours were spent talking about nothing in particular, mainly what Claudia had missed in the few days that she had been in her coma. While Carina was sleeping they would talk about the baby and what she was going to do. Somehow she already planned it out in her mind. She would tell Carina once she started to show, Carly would move her to the lowest floor possible that still had a two bedrooms, and mainly she would stay healthy. She would be doing this while helping her daughter and Maxie plan the dream wedding. The only thing that got Claudia was that she would be about six months pregnant while attending her oldest daughter's wedding. Soon Epiphany walked in the room and they knew that couldn't be good.

"Sadly all of you but Mr. Corinthos must leave for the night. You can come see Mrs. Corinthos in the morning." The nurse told them.

"But I don't wanna leave!" Carina stood up to the nurse.

Epiphany knelt down to Carina's level and smiled at her. Carina usually had that affect on people. She could make just about anyone smile no matter what the circumstance was.

"I know you don't sweetie, but your mommy needs her rest and for that we have to give her some peace and quiet. I promise first thing tomorrow I will let you in to see her."

Carina smiled her famous smile.

"Okay."

Claudia and Sonny watched as all the people filtered out of the room. Soon they were all alone and the silence was thick. Neither knew what to say to each other when it was just them. Feelings were melting with the silence. Feelings of love, loyalty, betrayal excreta.

"Sam and Carly told me that you didn't leave this room at all." She broke the ice.

"I didn't, I felt mostly to blame for this. I should've come with you two. I should've protected you better. And my feelings of guilt and remorse only got worse when Kelly came in and said you were pregnant, I don't want you to miscarry again. And I felt a connection with this baby, I felt like if I left I wouldn't just be leaving you but I'd be leaving my child."

A look of guilt spread over Claudia's face, a look that Sonny did not catch.

"They said you were going to raise him or her if I didn't make it."

"I would've, this baby is Carina's brother or sister and I would keep them together if it was the last thing I would do."

The tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded.

"Sonny…?"

His hand found hers and he grabbed it, squeezing it lightly.

"What's up?"

"I don't want to go forward with the divorce at this moment."

"Does that mean…..?"

"No I'm not ready to take you back, I love you still and maybe one day…Look I just know that we have to get back to being friends before I can think about being a couple again. I just can't do it."

"Okay, I'm still going to wait and fight for you, you got me? And you and Carina officially have guards on you twenty-four-seven, no buts please. I know you can protect her, you've proved that, but I want people there that can protect you now."

"I don't like the idea, but I can't just think about myself anymore. Thank you, Sonny."

"For what?"

"For willing me to stay alive."

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

**3 months later(one month before the wedding, 5 months pregnant)**

She had told Carina a few weeks ago about the baby, Carina at first glance looked like a happy little girl who couldn't wait to be an older sister, but Carly soon told Claudia that Carina told Courtney that she thought she was going to lose her mom to the new baby. Carly recommended Claudia let Carina become more involved in the pregnancy, that way she felt like she wasn't completely losing her mom. Claudia had seen Sonny only a few times since she had been discharged from the hospital, but Claudia had been busy. Between getting everything ready for the reception to making sure Izzie's dress was perfect, Claudia used every un-busy second to rest for the baby.

Claudia had set up a little nursery a few weeks ago, it wasn't much just a bassinet and a crib(that wasn't assembled) and a few boxes of diapers, which she knew would not be enough. Everyday that Carina spent at school, Claudia felt herself tempted to go to the baby store, it was automatic and most days her two best friends always tagged along. Today she had gone alone and just to get more diapers, because she had an appointment soon. All of the boxes started to tilt and soon they dropped to the floor just a few steps away from the elevator. She could barely bend over her back was so sore from the baby weight she had already put on, but luckily for her the person that always was her white and shining armor, happened to be at the Metro Court.

"Here let me get them." Sonny said grabbing all the boxes.

"Thank you so much, Sonny!"

She pressed the button to call the elevator since her room was on the second floor now.

"Do you mind bringing them to my room?"

"Of course not, lead the way."

He smiled his famous smile and somehow is still gave Claudia butterflies even after all this time apart. She led him all the way to her room and he set the boxes down where the other baby stuff was.

"Looks like you've got a little collection going here." He smiled again.

"Yeah, it seems I always go to the store. Sam and Carly have bought most of the clothes though and whenever Carina comes with me there's always something she has to get for him."

There was a small glint in his eyes when she said 'him' and she knew that at that in his heart he wanted that baby to his.

"It's a boy?" He sounded amazed.

"Well I don't know, I'm actually finding out today, but I've got that feeling, like I had with Carina."

"You always were good at guessing. Do you need a ride over to the hospital, since you have an appointment?"

"I don't but do you think you'd want to come with me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the maybe we could go pick up Carina together?"

"I'd love to, lets go."

They joined hands and walked out of the Metro Court together. Claudia got this strange twinge, she knew it was guilt. This was his son, and he would never know. She wish it was different, but he couldn't know, not if she wanted her son safe.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

They sat in one of the many hospital rooms waiting for Dr. Lee when Claudia's cell phone rang.

"Hello…No she wants the white daisies…..Yes and the daisy arrangement for the bouquet…..No his name is Andrew Jones.…Jones…J as in jail, O as in orphan, N as in nasal, E as in elephant, and S as in swan….No she wants it Isabelle Corinthos….Corinthos as in biggest mob syndicate ever!….Thank you….Yeah, goodbye."

She laid back on the hospital chair, and looked up at Sonny as he started laughing hysterically.

"What?" She asked him.

"O as in _orphan_? N as in _nasal_?" He started laughing even more.

"Okay now that's not fair it's the first thing that came to mind." She defended herself.

Sonny kept laughing and then something unusual happened, Claudia started to laugh for the first time in months. She was beginning to think that she would never be allowed to laugh again like Squidward on the Spongebob show that Carina watched. Kelly walked in on this giggling fit, they immediately stopped once they saw the doctor.

"Don't stop on my account." She smiled at them. "Okay Claudia so we're doing a routine ultrasound and then I'm going to look at your chart to see if I can feel sure enough to keep you off of bed rest."

Claudia nodded and laid back, pulling her shirt up. She reached out for Sonny's hand, which he gladly gave her. Soon the silence was masked by the sound of the baby's heartbeat and smiles appeared on everyone's face.

"Well I believe I see a healthy little boy in here. Congratulations."

Kelly turned off the machine and gave Claudia a towel to wipe the gel off before turning to Claudia's chart to look at. Claudia wore one of the biggest smiles Sonny had ever seen on her, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Alright your stats look good today girl. Lets keep it that way. I will see you in two weeks."

"Thank you Dr. Lee."

Kelly soon left the room and Claudia stood up. Sonny also stood up and enveloped her in a hug. He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm really happy for you."

She smiled.

"Thank you. Should we go tell our daughter the good news?"

"I think we should. Am I taking you two home afterward?"

"Nope, she has a play date with Courtney at Carly and Jax's house."

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

Their little girl ran straight to them, gave them both hugs and then went immediately to the car, excited to start her play date with Courtney. Sonny decided to drive while Claudia sat in the passenger's seat.

"So Carina guess what?" Claudia asked her.

"You had the doctor appointment today right? Is my baby okay?"

"Yes the baby is fine, you're going to have a little brother."

Carina's eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

Claudia grinned.

"Yep."

"Yay!"

After they dropped Carina off, Sonny took Claudia home and walked her up to the room. But he didn't want to leave and Claudia didn't want him to leave.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? She'll be over there all night."

"I'd love to, thank you."

"Anytime."

They both started to grab ingredients out of the fridge, laughing when they tried to grab the same thing. Soon Claudia's smile turned into a grimace as a pain shot through her stomach.

"Claudia what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with my baby." She groaned.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

What do you guys think? Love it or hate it I hope you tell me. What's wrong with the baby? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please R&R!


	14. Look After You

"_You're the direction I follow, to get home. When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go. And it's like I can't feel a thing, without you around. And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees, cause you have that affect on me. You do. Everything you say, every time we kiss I can't think straight." _**-Hey Monday**

He had immediately picked her up and carried her to his car, he gently sat her down on the passenger seat, closed the door and ran to the driver's side. He knew she couldn't deal with another miscarriage and it wasn't fair to her if she did. She had been so amazing the past few months, one of the best mothers he had ever seen. If anyone deserved a baby it was Claudia.

"_Please God, don't take this baby from her, she needs him, she deserves him. Don't you think you've taken enough children from her already? Please don't take another son from her." _He thought to himself.

"Sonny how much longer?" She groaned.

"Not too much. What do the pains feel like?"

"Honestly, it feels like contractions…Just…hurry."

An involuntary yelp escaped from her lips and Sony slammed on the gas pedal, completely flooring it. It only took them two minutes more to make it to the hospital emergency. He ran to the passenger side and picked her up, she felt as light as a feather even with being five months pregnant, he ran through the emergency room doors.

"I need some help!" He cried out.

Luckily for him, Robin was stationed at the ER desk today, she immediately told the nurse to page Dr. Lee and then ran over to Sonny.

"What's wrong?"

"The…baby." Claudia managed to get out.

"I need a gurney over here now!" Robin screamed.

A male nurse straight away brought a gurney over and helped Sonny place Claudia on it, gently. They got her to a room, hooking her up to all the machines possible. Claudia kept her eyes on the fetal monitor as Sonny held onto her hand for dear life. He knew how scared she was. Kelly walked in quickly and immediately administered something in Claudia's IV.

"Kelly, what the-?"

"I've been faxed the results of monitoring the fetus and you are in very premature labor, the drug I placed in your IV is called ritodrine, it should relax your cervix enough to stop your contractions."

Claudia looked at Kelly for a long period of time before looking at Sonny and then back at Kelly, fear burning in her eyes. Her little boy was in danger and she didn't know what she did to deserve this.

"If the drug doesn't work and I give birth tonight, what would happen to my son?"

"If you're labor would progress, I would start giving the baby some growth hormones to progress the lungs and heart, but the baby would only have about a twenty-five percent chance of survival."

Tears dropped down Claudia's face, she squeezed Sonny's hand hard. She was sick of being scared for herself and for Carina and for Izzie and now for her son, she wasn't about to lose another child. Her heart could not handle another loss.

"What can I do to stop it?"

"You just have to relax, I'll be back if there's any bad news, but just stay calm and rest, okay?"

Claudia nodded as the doctor walked out the door. She looked at Sonny and tried to remember what she was going to ask him to do.

"Call Sam tell her I need her, please."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and placed a light kiss on her head before walking out of the room to call Sam. When he was out of ear shot, Claudia looked down at her stomach.

"Are you doing this because you know daddy is in the vicinity? Huh, baby boy? Please don't scare mommy like this, I don't like it and I know your daddy doesn't like it. I can't tell him little one, you're safer as just a Zacchara then a Zacchara-Corinthos like your sisters. I love you baby and I just want you safe. That's why I'm doing this, maybe one day everyone will understand that."

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

The ringing was starting to annoy Sonny. Where was Sam? Her best friend needed her. When Claudia said she needed someone it was the truth, there was an absolute need for said person.

"_Hello."_

"Sam, it's Sonny. Look Claudia's in the hospital for-"

"_What! Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Oh God, please let the baby be okay."_

"She went into premature labor, Kelly is giving her drugs to stop it, but look she needs you down here. Would you mind?"

"_No, I'm already in the car. Where's Carina?"_

"She's at Carly's for the rest of the night, they're having a sleepover."

"_Good. What room is Claws in?"_

"Ummm, 315. There's no possible way you're here already."

All he heard was the dial tone and then the elevator ding, signaling that it was stopping on this floor. The doors opened to reveal Sam. She held a cocky smile as her heels tapped on the tile floor.

"My mother dating the police commissioner has it's perks. Have you told Izzie, she'll want to know. Tell her to go to Carly's and to tell Carly. I already called Jason, he's on his way. You should stay out here, I want some alone time with my best friend."

With that she was opening the hospital door, leaving Sonny slightly dazed and confused. He picked up his phone to call Izzie, he remembered that much of Sam's command.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

"Sam." Claudia cried once she saw her friend at the door.

Sam run to her, running her hand down her best friend's face, trying to calm her down. Not that it worked.

"Twenty-five percent."

"What sweetie?" Sam asked.

"Kelly gives the baby only a twenty-five percent chance to survive if I deliver him tonight."

"Well, we know this little….boy?" Claudia nodded. "Well we know him better than Kelly does. Between his mommy and his daddy, he's gotta have a little bit of those fighting genes in there. It'll all be okay."

"What am I going to do about Sonny?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Claws, I told you this earlier. Whatever you decide is what I will support you on, but it seems like no matter what Sonny wants to be a part of this baby's life and your life too."

"We were cooking dinner when the contractions started."

"Well I guess my little nephew knew his daddy was close."

"That's what I thought too, but he can't do this to me, it's scary. I was terrified and so was Sonny, like deadly terrified. I just don't know what to do.""

"He still loves you very, very much, girl and let me tell you something he loves this kid. Claws that's not something you find everyday, someone who's willing to raise supposedly another man's child."

"Unless you're Jason." Claudia joked.

"Well yeah, unless you're Jason, maybe that's where Sonny's getting it from."

Claudia smirked.

"He's taking a page out of Jason's book, that's an improvement."

Both girls laughed.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

She knocked an obnoxious amount of times on the door, she thought for sure someone would immediately answer, but that wasn't the case. So she started pressing the door bell an obnoxious amount of times. Andrew was working so Izzie had called and left him a message; telling him not to worry about her. Finally Jax answered the door.

"Izzie, what a nice surprise!" The Aussie greeted.

"It's nice to see you Jax." The young girl smiled.

She gave her god-father a big hug. Izzie loved Jax, he had such a big heart and even though her father was still not a big fan of his, Izzie admired him.

"Is Carly here?"

"Yes, actually her and the girls are playing in the living room."

As they stepped closer to the living room, you could hear children's voices making their stuffed animals talk kind words to one another. Carly looked up to see her husband and her god-daughter, who had a worried look on her face.

"Girls why don't you take this little play date upstairs to the play room." Carly suggested.

"Why mommy?" Courtney asked without looking up from her toys.

"Yeah, why Auntie Carly?"

Carina looked at her Aunt's face and followed her eyes to see her sister standing at the entrance.

"Izzie!" She screamed.

She ran over to her sister, hugging her side. Izzie knelt down and kissed her little sister's nose. Courtney was over soon, also wanting to say hello to her 'sister'. When they were done greeting each other, the two girls packed up all their toys and ran upstairs. Jax started to make his way to the steps.

"I'm going to give you two a moment."

"Thanks honey!" Carly called.

Izzie plopped down on the couch, letting out a loud sigh. Carly sat down next to her, showing a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked her.

"Mom went into premature labor tonight with my brother."

Carly's hand went to cover her mouth.

"She's having a boy, are they okay?"

"Kelly's giving her some medicine that's supposed to stop the labor. Sam's with her, she had a specific request for you to stay here with the girls and to not tell Carina anything was wrong."

"So how are you?"

Izzie looked at her, questioning what she meant by the sediment.

"What do you mean? I'm getting married in a month, and if we're lucky mom will be six months pregnant with another man's baby."

"That's what I was asking about. She's having another guy's baby. How do you feel about that?"

Izzie shrugged.

"It's fine, like I don't need my mom and dad together. Do I want them together? Yeah, of course, no matter how old a kid gets she wants her parents together. Do you want to know what really feels weird?"

Carly nodded her head.

"My little boy would be five years older than his uncle if he was alive, I still can't believe it was so long ago, all those months just kinda mixed together."

Carly wrapped her arms around her god-daughter, kissing her temple.

"I know it's hard, girly. It gets easier though, like when that doctor places your and Andrew's baby in your arms, you'll forget the world has ever done you wrong."

Izzie smiled a little, thinking about that future.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

He watched as Jason walked out of the elevator and toward him. Jason's face was as hard as stone, making Sonny understand why Spinelli called him "Stone cold".

"We need to talk." Jason told his best friend.

"What about?"

"What are your intentions towards Claudia?"

Sonny let out a small laugh.

"Jase, you sound like a concerned father or brother. The ship has sailed for you to ask me that question, we were married for eight years."

"First off, she is like my sister. I've never gone more than three or four days without seeing her. Secondly, you ended at marriage because you thought you didn't love her anymore. I will not see her get hurt again, I don't want to see her move herself, a new baby, and Carina back into your house just to see her drag her family back to the Metro Court. So if you're going to pursue her, you tell me now. Because Sonny, you've already hurt Carly, you've hurt Sam, and you've hurt Claudia. You may find that I might lose my temper if I see you hurt her again."

"Alright, I still love her and I'm going to fight for her and I will, if it's the last thing I do, win her back. I'm never ever going to hurt her again." Sonny promised.

"You better mean that Sonny, she doesn't deserve the trouble you've given her."

"I know she doesn't, I'm never going to do anything to her like that again."

Before Jason could say another word, Dr. Lee came walking up toward them.

"If you guys want news you need to follow me into Claudia's room." She informed them.

Both men followed her silently, when Kelly opened the door the girls fell silent, Sonny made a note of the fear in his wife's eyes. He tried to look over Kelly's shoulder so that he could give her any good news before Kelly started to speak all the bad news.

"Is the baby okay?" Sam asked before a word could be spoken in the room.

"The contractions have seemed to stop, we'll keep you over night for observation, but when you go home, Claudia, you have to be on complete and totally bed rest. You may only get up to use the restroom. Too much movement could cause the contractions to come back and this time we may not be able to stop them."

"Kelly that won't work. I live alone, it's just me and Carina. I have to take care of my daughter and...and…Izzie's wedding is in a month, I have to help her plan out the last minute details. I can't be in bed rest."

"You'll have to find some way to make it work, because you need this. As for Izzie's wedding, I'll give you a day pass if everything looks good, but I can't let you return to your normal life when your baby's health is at risk. Now I'm going to make my rounds if you need anything have your nurse page me."

Kelly walked out of the room without another word, no one thanked her, they just watched as she left. Everyone could tell that Claudia was pissed off, but she did have the right to be. She couldn't be on bed rest and take care of a six year old, that wouldn't work and everyone knew it. Sam made eye contact with Jason and he nodded, she knew what that meant.

"Claws, you could always move yourself and Carina into our apartment. I mean with Spinelli living with Maxie now, there's two extra rooms. And I'm sure Carly wouldn't mind holding your room and then you can move back into your place after he's born."

Claudia looked touched and smiled at Sam and Jason.

"Thanks guys, I'll probably have to take you up on that offer, but I want to give it some thought, if you guys wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, honey, take as much time as you need. The offer is always there."

"Thanks."

There was a silence for awhile but it wasn't awkward, it was just there.

"I need to speak with Claudia…alone, please."

Sam grabbed Jason's hand and started to pull him out behind her, before she could completely get them out of the room, Jason got close to Sonny's face.

"Do not forget what we talked about." Jason growled.

When they had left, Sonny went to the chair and sat down, keeping his hands in his lap, unsure of how she would react if he reached out to touch her hand. He didn't want her to get overly excited right now.

"I want you and Carina to come and live with me, I know you probably don't like the idea, but Jason's place is foreign to Carina, at my house she has her room. And you still have your room from the beginning of our marriage, you know where everything is. And this way I can take care of our daughter."

She looked like she was thinking but her answer only took a minute.

"I want to come and stay with you, all your points are valid and it's the safest place for us to be right now."

Sonny nodded in agreement.

"That's all I want for the three of you. I'll call Max and Milo and they'll pack some clothes for you and Carina. Do you want them to bring the baby stuff too?"

"No it's fine and you don't need to worry about clothes. All my maternity clothes are still at your house and I left most of Carina's clothes there."

"At least let me ask them to make your room up?"

She smiled at him.

"You're cute when you worry. Of course they can make my room up and could they make sure that Carina's room has been dusted and stuff like that."

"Of course I can, I'll make the call."

He got out to leave the room, but Claudia grabbed his wrist before he could go.

"If you hadn't been there-"

"Don't think that way. You're not supposed to get stressed. I was there, you and the baby are fine. You rest okay? I'll send whoever you want in here with you, but Kelly put that stuff in your IV that makes you sleep."

"Can you send Jase in?" She asked with a yawn.

"Sure."

He kissed her temple and left the room.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

"Sonny said you wanted to see me..?" Jason said once he was in the room.

"Yeah, look I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

He could tell the medication was starting to affect her, her eyes were starting to drop.

"For protecting me and my girls."

"You're like Emily, Claudia. You're like my sister, I would do anything for you or those girls or this little guy."

She smiled.

"Thank you…."

The medication overcame her before she could fully finish. Jason made sure the covers were on her, keeping her warm, before walking out of the room and letting Sam sit with her.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

**2 Weeks Later**

She had been cooped up in her bed for two weeks, a nurse came in every other day to check the baby's vitals. At this point, Claudia couldn't wait until she had this kid. Sonny had been amazing, he was a total Mr. Mom and was enjoying every moment of it. But he was being more than that, he was becoming the man that Claudia remembered and she was starting to fall for him all over again. She heard a slight knock on the door, she looked at the clock and knew that it could only be one person.

"Come in!"

The door opened revealing Sonny, his dimpled smile showing. He moved to her bed and sat next to her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm really sick of being asked 'how I'm doing', if I was doing bad I would tell someone. But other than that great." She smiled.

"Look I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

He placed his hand on her stomach, feeling his unknown child's movements. She felt no need to remove his hand or shy away from his touch. This was the Sonny she knew. The one who cared about her and their children.

"I have to just come out and say this. I want to be the baby's father."

She looked at him, confused and shocked.

"Like Jason was going to be with Lila?"

He nodded. Her tears welled up as she tried to not look guilty. She wanted to just tell him that the baby was his; they were finally going to have their little boy; but she just couldn't.

"You can't be Sonny, it doesn't work that way."

"Why not? I love him like he was mine, I want to be in his life."

"Sonny what if one day he finds his father? I'm not saying I know who it is, but what if we figure it out. That man is going to feel replaced. Would you have liked it if Izzie had another father when you first met her? Because she almost did. My best friend in Italy offered and I declined."

"I would've felt replaced and shameful that I hadn't know about her to be her father."

"That's why you can't be his daddy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

There was a silence among them, the radio seemed to be turned up. When the bed jolted, because Claudia jumped, he looked at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. I love this song, it the best to dance to."

Sonny got up off the bed and offered his hand to her. She looked at him with uncertainty.

"I'm not allowed to be on my feet, too much movement."

"Stand on my feet then, I haven't danced with you in a while."

"Sonny, I'm in a ugly maternity dress."

"I don't care, come on."

She moved over in the bed until her feet could swing off the bed, he put his feet out and she stood on them. She wrapped both hands around his neck and laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat; it sounded like his son's heartbeat.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

He made sure her feet were still on top of his.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll look after you_

He held onto her tightly, taking in the smell of her hair. Everything about this moment he wanted to save, just to have her in his arms again felt like the best feeling in the world.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you be the one I always know?_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

She felt herself starting to chook up a bit. She felt blindsided by the emotions that were hitting her, she was Claudia Zacchara, she was supposed to not have any emotions.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'll look after you_

Their son kicked inside of her, hard. Carly, Sam and her had figured out that he did know when his daddy was in the room, because every time Sonny spoke the baby would kick a little bit harder.

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredlyOh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

She wanted to pull back and kiss him, hard and fast and then take him right there on her bed, but she couldn't. This wasn't like her pregnancy with Carina. More feelings were involved this time around.

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your ownOh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Oh, oh, oh_

He kissed her forehead, before lying her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. He kissed her protruding abdomen, lovingly. He wished the little boy she was carrying was his more than anything, but he knew he could not change the boy's DNA, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Um, I'm going to wait for Cari's bus to get here, get some rest before then please. I swear once she gets home you exert yourself more than when you were allowed to walk around." He teased.

"I'll try."

He nodded before walking out of her room. He rested his head on the closed door. He was a idiot, a big idiot.

"I love you Claudia."

-SC-SC-

She rolled to her side, trying to mask her cries into her pillow. She had made such a mess of things, Sonny should've been a constant throughout the pregnancy, but instead she decided to hide their son right under his nose.

"I love you, Sonny."

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

What did you guys think? Will Claudia tell him the truth? Next chapter Izzie and Andrew will get married! (there will be lots of songs in that chapter). Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R


	15. Everything

_"Find me here, speak to me. __I want to feel you, I need to hear you. __You are the light that's leading me to the place, w__here I find peace again. __You are the strength that keeps me walking. __You are the hope that keeps me trusting. __You are the light to my soul. __You are my purpose. __You're everything. __And how can I stand here with you, __and not be moved by you. __Would you tell me how could it be any better than this." _**-Lifehouse**

When Izzie woke up on her wedding day it felt like everything was just a good dream. But here she was, in her father's house (Andrew was at their apartment), in her room and she felt like a new chapter of her life was beginning. It felt like the most amazing feeling, ever, she loved it. Slowly she got out of bed, it was around eleven and the wedding was at two so she had nothing but time. She walked down the steps to the smell of a fresh breakfast, her nose led her to the kitchen where she saw her mother at the stove and her dad and Carina at the table.

"Mom! What are you doing on your feet?" She shot Sonny a glare. "Why aren't you cooking?"

Claudia rested her hands on Izzie's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Calm down. First off, I have clearance from Dr. Lee for the entire day, secondly I insisted on making breakfast. So go sit with your father and sister and I will feed you."

Claudia smirked at her, watching as a grin made its way to her daughter's face. Izzie hugged her mother and then went and sat down next to Carina, giving her little sister a kiss on the head. Claudia brought the food over to the table, which contained pancakes, French toast, bagels and a different assortment of breads.

"Mom, this is all carbs! I'm not going to fit into my dress if I eat this stuff."

"Let me tell you a secret, okay? You don't bring up breads and stuff like that, that's why you're going to eat some of this stuff."

"I'm not going to puke today, I'm happy not nervous."

"Oh, believe me that's what I thought too when I married your dad," she smiled at Sonny, "But before he showed up, I went and divulged my guts. I'm just trying to help."

"Mommy, I think this stuff is yummy." Carina made her presence known.

Claudia went and tickled Carina.

"Well thank you munchkin."

"You…you're…wel…welcome." Carina said through fits of giggles.

"Well lets eat and then me and Carina will get ourselves dressed and Sonny I'm sure you can get dressed all on your own." Claudia winked at him. "Izzie, your dress is at the church and Carly and Sam are meeting us there."

"Gotcha."

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

When they got to the church, Sonny parted from his two daughters and his wife so he could find Andrew. Carly and Sam ran down the steps of the church and tackled Izzie, because they were so excited. When they had helped her up, Carly bent down to Carina's level.

"Hey Cari, right through that door is the church playroom and Court is in there is you wanna go there."

"Mommy, can I?"

"Of course, just don't ruin your dress."

With that Carina was through the door and in the playroom with her best friend while the remaining women went to the dressing room where they saw Izzie's dress handing on the mirror, along with the veil. A few tears found their way to Claudia's eyes. She didn't think it would be so hard to let her little girl grow up and she knew she would have to do it a couple of more times with Kristina, Michael, Morgan, Carina, and the little boy she was carrying.

"Alright well lets get you into the dress and then we can do your hair and makeup." Sam told the girls.

Carly grabbed the dress off the hanger and helped Izzie step into it. Izzie sat down on a over stuffed chair as Claudia curled her hair and pulled some it back while Sam did Izzie's makeup. The whole production took around forty-five minutes. Claudia went and grabbed Izzie's veil, placing it neatly on her daughter's head. She tried to not let anyone see the few tears that slipped, but Izzie noticed almost immediately.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Claudia went to quickly wipe at her years, but Izzie grabbed he wrists.

"Tell me, what's wrong? Please."

"You are my oldest daughter and me and your dad have to give you away today. I trust Andrew completely, but I never realized how hard this would be. You've grown up, it seems like yesterday that I was tucking you in and making sure all the monsters were gone, now you're getting married."

Izzie hugged Claudia, letting a few tears of her own fall down her cheeks.

"I love you, momma."

"I love you so much more, baby girl. You cannot even imagine."

Carly and Sam both had tears in their eyes, as they joined in on the big group hug. They put the finishing touches on Izzie just before Sonny walked into the room to tell the three friends that it was time to take their seats.

"Carina and Courtney are already there, we're just waiting for you three to take your seats."

The three girls stuck their tongues at him before leaving the room. Sonny stood there, frozen at the sight of his baby girl in a wedding dress. Izzie was also frozen, but it was because she realized; finally; that everything was changing and change scared her more than life itself. Finally she got up the strength to speak.

"Do I look pretty, daddy?" Was all she could come up with.

"You look gorgeous honey. Now let's go and get you married."

He stuck out his bended arm and she took it graciously. They walked down the church steps to the main doors. Sonny kissed Izzie's temple. He felt a few tears starting to come to his eyes but he pushed them back, not wanting anyone to see him teary eyed. The music started to play and the doors opened. They slowly made their way down the aisle, each step cautious and planned out. Finally, after what seemed like minutes to both Izzie and Sonny, they made it to the end of the aisle. Izzie looked to her right to see Andrew's family and friends and then looked to her left to see most of her immediate family on one little pew. She laughed slightly at them before locking eyes with her future husband.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." Sonny answered.

He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and shook hands with Andrew before going to stand next to his wife.

"You may be seated."

The priest spoke of love and promises, the normal during wedding speech. Izzie and Andrew listened with intent, their hands stayed intertwined the entire time. Every few minutes, they would turn their heads and look into one another's eyes and smile. Finally the priest made it to the vows. Andrew turned and grabbed both of her hands, bringing one to his lips and kissing it gently.

"I, Andrew, take you Isabelle, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

A single tear found it's way down Izzie's cheek, she wanted to pull him in for a kiss right then, but she knew that wasn't allowed at that moment in time.

"I, Isabelle, take you Andrew, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Tears ran fast down Claudia, Carly, and Sam's faces as the priest spoke the binding words:

"You may kiss the bride."

Andrew gently cradled her neck in his hands as everyone around them clapped in joy. Even during the kiss Izzie could hear her sister and Courtney squeal in delight. Both Izzie and Andrew smiled as the walked back down the aisle. But this time down the aisle was different for Izzie, she was no longer Isabelle Zacchara- Corinthos; she was Isabelle Corinthos Smith and she could not have been happier.

CZC-CZC-CZC-

The first job of the newlyweds was to have their first dance. Izzie still wasn't completely comfortable with dancing in heels so she took hers off and handed them to her mother, for safe keeping.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for Isabelle and Andrew's first dance." The DJ announced.

The bride and groom walked out onto the dance floor. Izzie's arms wrapped around Andrew's neck as his arms snaked around her waist. Their foreheads pressed together as Izzie placed a gentle kiss on his lips. They began to sway back and forth as the music started.

_Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction_

_I barely recognize my own reflection, no_

_Scared of love but scared of life aloneSeems I've been playing on the safe side baby_

_Building walls around my heart to save me, oh_

_But it's time for me to let it goYeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again_

Both Izzie and Andrew had decided that they would dance to this song after they heard it one day on the radio. It was only a few days after Izzie had told Andrew the whole Jonah story, beginning to end. All he had said after she was finished was: "I promise to never do that to you." She knew that night that she loved him and that she would always love him.

_Just when we think that love will never find you_

_You runaway but still it's right behind you, oh_

_It's just something that you can't controlYeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love againSo come and find me_

_I'll be waiting up for you_

_I'll be holding out for you tonight_

"I love you, husband." She told him after her twirled her.

"Not nearly as much as I love you, wife."

The onlookers just smiled as they watched the happy couple dance. Claudia had taken hold of Sonny's hand early on during the dance, while Carina stood in front of them, watching intently. The rest of their family members were scattered around the room.

_Yeah, I'm ready to feel now_

_No longer am I afraid of the fall downIt must be time to move on now_

_Without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready, I'm ready to love again _

Andrew dipped his new bride and planted a kiss on her lips. The crowd cheered before going to their respective tables. Small talk was heard throughout the dining area. All Sam and Carly could focus on was how close Sonny and Claudia had become. They knew that under the table the two were holding one another's hands, it was clearly obvious. Sam and Carly made eye contact and nodded to each other.

"Claudia come to the bathroom with us?" Sam asked nicely.

Claudia nodded and got up from her seat. She followed her two best friends into the bathroom. When they got there Sam looked under all the stalls to make sure no one else was in the room and then nodded to Carly, who locked the door shut.

"Guys, what the-?"

"What is going on with you and Sonny?" The two asked at the same time.

Claudia looked to the ground and the floor, trying to advert their eyes.

"Nothing…..yet."

Sam and Carly's eyes both grew wide. They knew that their best friend had wanted from the very beginning and that was to still be with Sonny, to still be married to him. Maybe, just maybe she would get her wish..

"He still wants you, all you have to do is say the word and he'd be yours in a second."

"I know that, it's just….I want to be with him, I want to be his wife again, in all ways that count. I wanna matter to someone so much, that they can't imagine living without me." A few tears fell down her cheeks.

Sam stood directly in front of her and made Claudia's eyes look into hers. Sam and Carly had tears in their eyes too. This whole year had been hell for all of them, because when one of them suffered the whole group suffered.

"Listen to me, you have that; with or without Sonny. Your daughters, even the one who just got married, need you. Me and Carly, most definitely need you, without you who knows what kind of trouble we would get into. Just know people need you whether you know it or not." Sam explained.

"Thanks."

Claudia grabbed a paper towel and wiped away her smeared makeup. Carly unlocked the door and looked out at the wedding scene. Dinner had been over since before they left the table, small talk was still heard throughout the room. When they heard the announcement of the father/daughter dance all three girls ran to a good spot where they could Sonny dance with his oldest daughter. They watched as Izzie pulled her father onto the dance floor and everyone gathered around them. The tune of "Butterfly Kisses" started to play as the two swayed back and forth.

_There's two things I know for sure:_

_She was sent here from heaven and she's_

_daddy's little girl._

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and_

_I thank god for all the joy in my life_

_Oh, but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_

_sticking little white flowers all up in her_

_hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."_

_"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."_

_In all that I've done wrong I know I must_

_have done something right to deserve a hug_

_every morning and butterfly kisses at night_.

"I'm sorry I never got to do that with you. I missed everything." He whispered.

"One day we'll do it. Everything we missed, dad, we'll do. Me, you, and Carina; we'll spend a whole day together after mom has the baby. We'll do it all."

I'll make that promise to you right now. We'll do that after your brother is born."

All she gave him was a smile as he twirled her.

_Sweet 16 today_

_She's looking like her mama a little more everyday_

_One part woman, the other part girl._

_To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world._

"I remember mine and Krissy's sweet sixteen pretty well." Izzie said with a laugh.

"I don't know how any of us will ever forget it."

_But I remember_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking_

_little white flowers all up in her hair._

_"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you_

_don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."_

_With all that I've done wrong I must have done_

_something right to deserve her love every morning_

_and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time_

_Like the wind, the years go by._

_Precious butterfly._

_Spread your wings and fly_

"Daddy, you still love me right?"

"How could I ever stop?"

"With all the things I've said to you and how bad I've been…I just I was hurting so bad and you were the easiest to take it out on."

"Shhh, baby girl I know. And I still love you and I will always love you and your sister and your brother and your momma. It's just something that will never change in my heart, okay?"

"Okay."

_She'll change her name today._

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away._

_Standing in the bride-room just staring at her._

_She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not_

_sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

_She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."_

_"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have_

_done something right._

_To deserve your love every morning and butterfly_

_kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember_

_every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

He kissed his daughter's forehead at the end of the dance, Claudia noticed the tears that had welled up in his eyes, but no one else seemed to notice. Andrew came up to them and grabbed her hand, leaving Sonny surrounded by people in the middle of the dance floor. A new song played and both Carly and Sam went to go find Jax and Jason to dance with them. Sonny finally found Claudia in the crowd of people and went over to her.

"Where's Carina?" He asked.

"Aiden and Jake Spencer are hanging out with her and Court, trying to keep them as occupied as possible. Aiden is a cutie pie, I can see Cari and Court fighting over him in a few years."

"Cari will win." Sonny stated matter of factly.

"Why?"

"Because she isn't related to him. Carly is a Spencer, remember?"

"I forgot about that. Are you okay? You were practically in tears with Izzie up there."

"It just all hit me at once, you know? How much I missed of her life and how lucky I am, that I found you and her."

"If I had known where you were or had your number-"

"You would've called, I know."

He wrapped his arms around her, as she rested her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head. Her body jolted as he released her. The smile on her face was one that he had never seen before. He felt like if the room was completely dark you could've still seen the smile.

"Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, she showed him, by grabbing his hand and placing it on her abdomen. After a few moments past, he felt his wife's baby kick; his unknown son's kick. A smile plastered itself on his face too. The urge to kiss her was strong but he resisted, when she started the kiss he would reciprocate it. When he heard one of his mother's favorite songs, he knew they would have to dance to it. He bowed and put out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She smiled at him and took his hand.

"Of course you may."

_I can't remember when you weren't there_

_When I didn't care for anyone but you_

_I swear we've been through everything there is_

_Can't imagine anything we've missed_

_Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do_

_Through the years, you've never let me down_

_You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found_

_I've found with you ... Through the years_

_I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made_

_And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you_

_Through the years_

"Believe it or not, this was my mom's favorite song."

"Do you think she would've liked me?"

He thought for a little bit.

"Not until I did, when I started to fall in love with you is when she would've started liking you. She just wanted me to be happy and I found that with you."

_I can't remember what I used to do_

_Who I trusted whom, I listened to before_

_I swear you've taught me everything I know_

_Can't imagine needing someone so_

_But through the years it seems to me_

_I need you more and moreThrough the years, through all the good and bad_

_I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad_

_To be with you ... Through the years_

_It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away_

_As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you_

_Through the years_

"Please tell me you still know how much I love you."

"You took me in, you offered to be my son's father, you've been there. Believe me, I still know how much you love me."

"Good, because I don't know what I would do without you."

_Through the years, when everything went wrong_

_Together we were strong, I know that I belonged_

_Right here with you ... Through the years_

_I never had a doubt, we'd always work things out_

_I've learned what love's about, by loving you_

_Through the yearsThrough the years, you've never let me down_

_You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found_

_I've found with you ... Through the years_

_It's better everyday, you've kissed my tears away_

_As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you_

_Through the years_

When the song ended, another one quickly started but Claudia didn't want to dance. Instead, she pulled Sonny to the fountain that was behind the church in the garden. She sat on it and patted the spot next to her for him to sit. He walked to the fountain and sat down next to her.

"I need to say something and I need for you to not interrupt throughout any of it. If you can't agree to this than it's not worth it."

"I can keep quiet."

"Okay, here goes nothing. Sonny the past few months you've turned into yourself again. You're that loving father and husband, the devoted family man, who puts us before anything else. You've shown me that you never meant what you said last august, you've shown me just how much you love me. After so many months I'm ready to admit this, I need you to be in my life for however long I have left. I need you to be my husband and be by my side when I have my son. I need for us to be officially together again, because I love you more than I love my own life."

He was speechless, but not shocked enough to not pull her towards him and place his lips on hers. The kiss intensified as their tongues darted in and out of one another's mouths. Claudia moaned as she felt whole again. A person clearing their throat stopped anymore advances. When the two looked up, they saw Izzie, Andrew, Carly, Sam, Jason, Jax, Krissy, Michael, Morgan, and Molly. Claudia busted out laughing ay everyone's crooked smiles.

"Guys, I know you love to interrupt things, but right now? Seriously?" She asked.

"The photographer wanted to take pictures with the main family, Courtney and Carina are with him now." Carly explained.

They got up and followed the group, luckily no questions were asked, after Claudia told the group that her and Sonny were 'officially' back together. Congratulations were given by the time they found the photographer. He took a lot of pictures and then sent them on their way. The honk of the horn outside signaled the departure of the newly married couple. The people gathered around the stairs and threw rice at them. Claudia and Sonny kissed their oldest goodbye and shook hands with their new son-in-law. Claudia grabbed Carina, before she had a chance to run and find the people she was with before, because Claudia knew that the Spencer's had already gone home and they had just said goodbye to the Jacks' and Jason and Sam. The church was pretty cleared out. Sonny and Claudia took Carina to the fountain and sat her down to tell her.

"Did I do somethin' bad?" The little girl asked.

"No honey, we have some good news to tell you." Claudia told her.

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"Me and mommy are back together."

Carina let out a little shriek and hugged her parents.

"Does this mean you'll go get all of my clothes out of the hotel room tonight, mommy?"

"I can do that and daddy can take you home."

"Take Max and Milo, please….?" Sonny asked nicely.

"Sure."

She gave a kiss to Carina and then kissed Sonny.

"You know what pregnancy does to me. Tonight, you give me what I need." She whispered into his ear.

"I have no problem with that." He smiled.

Sonny and Carina went to his car while Max and Milo escorted Claudia to her car. Milo decided to drive for her. As she sat in the car she couldn't help like feeling like everything was going to be great now that she and Sonny were together. Although her fear of how Sonny would react about their son kept her from ever wanting to reveal his true paternity, she knew everything was going to be great.

Oh, how wrong she was.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

**30 Minutes Later:**

When she got the call panic and fear ran through her body. As Max drove, she pulled out of her phone and through her blurry eye sight(from crying so hard and some much) she dialed Izzie's number, she got the voicemail.

"Baby, I know you're supposed to be going on your honeymoon, but if you get this message before you leave, you have to come home. Something happened to your dad and sister."

CZC-CZC-CZC-

What happened to Carina and Sonny? Review to find out.

Also are you happy about ClauSon's reunion?


	16. Need You Now

"_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now." _**-Lady Antebellum **

Her mind was racing as Max tried to drive safely to the hospital, all the EMT had said to her on the phone was that they had been hit by the side on the way home. Both were alive, amazingly, but then the guy hung up the phone. She was starting to feel sick with worry as the best day of her oldest daughter's life became one of the worst days of her life. She watched as the clock turned to eleven and knew that there was no way that Izzie would come to the hospital now. Their flight had just taken off, so Claudia was faced with having to do this all on her own. She didn't know how she could go from planning a wedding to planning a funeral, none the less a funeral for either her husband, her daughter, or both of them. The ER, was quiet when she walked in, her eyes immediately met Robin's, as they rushed towards one another.

"Sonny? Carina?" She started to feel light headed.

"Calm down Claudia, we don't need you to be admitted too. Sonny got a slight bump on the head, but that's because the driver hit the rear passenger side."

Claudia thought back, trying to remember where her daughter liked to sit. Her heart sunk at the realization that Carina always sat on the passenger side.

"His car is freaking bullet proof, another car couldn't….No, no, Robin."

The tears clouded her eyes and she started to shake her head back and forth, almost like she was becoming restless. Robin knew how much Claudia loved her daughter, she also knew she couldn't lose her. Before Robin could get another word in, footsteps were heard coming toward them. When Claudia looked she saw her husband running toward her. She ran into his arms, sobbing profusely.

"Shh, she's going to be okay. The car seat saved her life."

"Wha…? She'll be okay? My baby girl is gonna…? The passenger side….?" She mumbled.

Her mind had already written off her daughter as goner.

"Come on, I'll take you to see her." He said. taking her hand.

He led her to a darkened hospital room, where she saw her six year old. Carina looked so small in the hospital bed, almost like it would eat her whole. Claudia stood back and took it all in, she never wanted to see her baby in a hospital bed, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't protect their daughter. She noticed the cast on her arm and looked to Sonny for an explanation.

"It's broken, that and the concussion are the worst of her injuries, we were lucky, very lucky."

She turned her body so that she completely faced him, he saw the big tears in her bloodshot eyes and that pleading look that she gave him that said: "hold me". So he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. He felt the baby kick and smiled barely. He wished and prayed to God that her baby was his. He loved her son like he was his and that was all that mattered. He wondered what she was planning on naming the little guy and who she would put as the father on the birth certificate, but none of that mattered right now. They were together as a family.

"Maybe we should get Kelly in here and have her check you out."

She shook her head.

"No way, she'll have me back in bed in no time. I just want to be here with you and Cari. I'm not even calling Carly or Sam, they can wait until tomorrow. We're what matters right now."

Silence enveloped the room as the two worried parents listened to their little girl's heartbeat, both praying about the same thing. They just wanted her to wake up so that they could take her home and put her in bed, where maybe she would be safe and sound. Claudia remembered when she had just found out she was pregnant with Carina, she couldn't believe how long ago that was.

"_Kelly, don't look at me like that. You're scaring me. Did something come up in my tests?" She asked the OB/GYN._

_Kelly just stared at the woman, wondering how it was even possible. How Claudia had gotten the ultimate miracle. She had told her patient how all these things weren't possible and now they were all falling in place for the mob princess._

"_Claudia you're greatest wish has just come true."_

"_What are you talking about? Kelly just tell me what's wrong."_

"_Nothing is wrong, everything is going to be perfect. You're pregnant."_

_Claudia's hand slowly made it's way down to her mid section, where she knew her baby was growing. He or she was small and fragile, but ti didn't make her love them any less. She was having Sonny's baby, their baby, their little boy or girl. The feeling she felt inside was something she had never felt before, it was like she was finally whole._

Her head turned in Sonny's direction, he looked so guilty. She knew that look in his eyes well, it was one she had seen constantly even when it wasn't his fault he always thought it was. And when Sonny made his mind up about something he never let it go.

"This isn't your fault, you know?"

"I'm the onewho was driving, I should've been more careful, it's not like I didn't know she was in the car."

Claudia got up and stood in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"She's still alive and she's going to be okay, that's all that counts, besides-"

"Mommy? Daddy?" The little girl's groggy voice filled the room.

Both parents ran to her side, when Sonny saw she was okay he pushed the nurse's button and then ran to the door to try and find Robin. Luckily she was coming to check on them. Claudia moved out of the way so that Robin could have better access to Carina.

"How are you feeling, Cari?" Robin asked her.

"Okay, really tired. Can I go home?"

Robin smirked and looked back at Sonny and Claudia who looked at the ground. Carina was exactly like the two who both hated hospitals with a passion. The couple did look at each other and smile. Claudia felt her son kick and felt guilty instantly, she was so scared that Sonny wouldn't forgive her if she told him now that she just couldn't tell him.

"Actually you can, if you're mommy can get you dressed we'll take you to the front desk and get you all checked out. But you and mommy have to have a complete day in bed tomorrow, no getting out, okay?"

"Okay." Carina agreed.

Robin looked at Claudia with a disapproving glance.

"Do you agree?" Robin asked.

Claudia chewed on her lip, she was on bed rest anyways, but when Sonny would leave she did get up and move about a little, but total bed rest she was unsure of. She looked at Carina and saw her little eyes that were full of hope and nodded her head.

"I agree."

Robin smiled and walked out of the room. Claudia got Carina dressed from some of the clothes that she had packed in the limo, since everything that had once been in their apartment was going back to the house. They went to the front desk and signed Carina out. Sonny carried their little girl to the car and then drove the three of them home. The ride was silent, but it was a comforting silence since they were all safe and happy. Max and Milo greeted them once the car pulled into the garage. Sonny went to the back of the car and picked up his sleeping daughter, while Max opened the car door to Claudia.

"Thank you, Max." She whispered.

"Good to have you home again, Mrs. C." He said with a smile.

"Max, Milo. I want all this stuff inside and then you can get some rest." Sonny said.

"No problem, boss." They told him in unison.

Sonny place his hand on the small of Claudia's back and led her into the house. They went up the stairs and entered Carina's room, lying her down on her bed. Sonny kissed his daughter's head and then moved out of the way for Claudia. She pulled the covers up to Carina's neck, kissing her forehead.

"Sleep tight, baby girl. Mommy loves you." She whispered.

She looked at Sonny and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. They went to their room, but they didn't lay down. They watched each other's expressions, willing one another to say something, anything.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked in a small whisper.

She shook her head.

"Didn't we go over this? It's not your fault, a person was drunk and had no judgment. This isn't your fault. I would still love you even if it was your fault."

"Thanks, you how much that means to me. Did you call Izzie? Maybe you should call her and tell her we're okay."

She moved closer to her husband. One arm wrapped around his neck, while her hand lingered near the waistband of his pants.

"I had something so much different in store for you tonight." She said, her sexy glint gleaming in her eyes.

He grinned, his dimples coming out in full force. He reached around and unzippered her dress, pulling it slowly down her body. They made their way to the bed where they became one again in another way.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

**1 Week Later:**

Everything had gone right in the last week. Dr. Lee had taken Claudia off bed rest saying that the baby's health was no longer at risk. Carina's arm had healed at increasingly fast rate and she was no longer in her cast. Kristina had moved back into their household so that she could be closer to her sister. Izzie and Andrew were returning today from their honeymoon. And in two weeks Morgan and Molly would be graduating from high school. At the crack of dawn before anyone was awake, Izzie came running into the house, with Andrew not far behind.

"Who are you going to wake up first?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh totally Krissy. Do you know how many times in high school she jumped on me to wake me up? At least thousands of times. So you stay here and give me like thirty minutes and everyone will be up. Make some breakfast?"

"No problem, wife." He smiled before walking into the kitchen.

Izzie tiptoed upstairs and went to Kristina's room. She silently opened the door and walked into the room. When she was close to the bed, she jumped and landed solely on top of her sister.

"Krissy!" She screamed just quiet enough to not wake anyone else.

Kristina looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Izzie! You're home."

"Miss me much?" Izzie asked.

"Yes I did. Andy here?"

"Making breakfast. I'm going to wake up Cari. Wanna come?"

"You know it."

They tiptoed to their little sister's room and opened the door. Kristina stood back as Izzie jumped on the bed next to Carina.

"Carinaaaaa!"

The little girl's eyes opened widely as she heard her older sister's voice.

"IZZIE!" Carina screamed.

Izzie put her finger to her sister's lips to silence her.

"We have to be quiet, mommy and daddy don't know I'm back yet. Did you miss me?"

Carina held onto her sister's neck and nodded.

"Lots, but Krissy helped by staying here. Is Andrew here too? I missed him too. You know I finished first grade when you were gone. My teacher said me and Court were two of the hardest workers she's ever seen!"

"That's awesome! Andrew's here, he's downstairs. He's making all of us breakfast. Do you wanna help me and Krissy wake up mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah!"

Izzie looked to Kristina to explain how they were going to wake up Claudia and Sonny.

"Okay, so Cari, you'll go and jump on daddy, not mommy, okay? Because you don't wanna hurt the baby. So you jump on daddy and then shake mommy awake. Then you say, "Look who's here." Got it?"

"Got it! Lets go."

Carina said running from the room, Kristina and Izzie following shortly behind her. They opened the door quietly and when Izzie and Krissy got where they were supposed to be, they let Carina go.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!"

Kristina and Izzie laughed as their parents groaned at being woken up at such an early hour.

"Carina what are you doing up?" Sonny asked.

"Look who's here!"

Izzie waved as Claudia and Sonny looked up. Claudia was the first to give her daughter a hug and then Sonny did. They discussed the accident that had happened on their wedding night and the honeymoon before Sonny asked:

"Where is my son-in-law?"

Izzie smiled.

"Downstairs making breakfast."

"You have such a good husband." Claudia smiled.

"I have to agree with you there momma."

Everyone smiled before Claudia started pushing them out the door.

"Come on guys, mom is hungry."

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

**Two weeks later:**

Everyone was up earlier than normal, but that was because today would be the day that Molly and Morgan would be graduating. Claudia sent Sonny to do everything with Carina like getting her dressed, getting her breakfast and simple things like that. While she, the seven month pregnant woman, went to check on Kristina who would have to face her real mother for the first time in years. The knock at her door did not startle Kristina.

"Come in!" She screamed, she was standing at her dresser and doing her hair.

She also was not surprised when she saw Claudia walk into her room.

"Hey, I'm not intruding am I?"

"Nope. What's up?"

"Krissy, come on. Neither of us are that stupid, you have to see Alexis today. And as much as you want to pretend that doesn't scare you, I know as well as you that it does." Claudia explained.

Kristina walked around the room, pulling out outfits pretending like she didn't hear Claudia.

"Yeah, I'm a little scared. She was horrible to you and I just can't forgive that. But I'm more worried about you. You're no supposed to be stressed and she could decide to upset you at any time."

Claudia pulled Kristina in a hug, making her stand still.

"Listen to me, okay? Your father will not let that happen. This little boy means a lot to him and he won't let anything happen to him. So you just enjoy yourself and be happy for your brother and sister, okay?"

"Got it."

"Good girl."

MC-ML-MC-ML-MC-ML-

Everyone sat in the front row during the service. Andrew, Izzie, Kristina, Jason, Courtney, Sam, Carina, Claudia, Sonny, Michael, Carly, and Jax took up the entire front row, not leaving a place for anyone else. They all buzzed excitedly as the ceremony started. They remained quiet as the principal began to talk.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Madison Prep. As you all know we are here to reward the hard work of the class of 2016. Our valedictorian can tell you more about this fine class. Please welcome Molly Lansing."

Everyone clapped except for the front row who screamed their heads off in excitement, making Molly laugh before she began her speech. When she was finished, the principal came back on stage to announce the graduates. As she began Sam felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Where are Court and Cari?" He asked in a whispered tone.

Sam tapped on Claudia's shoulder.

"Where are the girls?"

Claudia smiled proudly and pointed to the stage. Where Courtney was being carried by Morgan and Carina by Molly. All laughed at the principal's face as she handed out the diplomas. At the end of the ceremony, the two cousins greeted their family members.

"We're so proud of you two!" Claudia said with enthusiasm.

"Molly that speech was awesome." Izzie and Krissy complimented at the same time. Making everyone laugh.

More congratulations were spoken along with praise. Finally Molly looked into her big sister's eyes.

"Please, come say hi to mom with me."

Kristina looked at Claudia, who nodded.

"You can do it." Her step-mother praised.

"Okay. Molls, let's go."

The sisters walked towards their mother hand in hand. Claudia's face lit up when she saw her stepdaughter smile was conversing with her mother, that was always a good sign.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

**2 months later:**

The baby was going to come at any time so Carina went to stay with Jason and Sam, who also took in Kristina. Sonny and Claudia had the house to themselves for about a week and realized how much they hated the quiet. In their business quiet was never a good thing. When Claudia woke up it was around twelve in the afternoon. She knew Sonny was downstairs trying to let her get as much rest as possible before the delivery, but all she wanted was to be close to her husband right now. At the appointment Sonny had not attended, Kelly had mumbled something about complications but she tried to pretend like she never heard it.

"Little boy, are you going to come anytime soon? Mommy can't wait to see your face and hold you in her arms. I love you so much already little one, and so do your sisters and Sonny does."

She looked up to see Sonny at the door with a charming smile on his face. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You could've warned me of your presence." She whined.

"And miss one of your very rare weak moments, never. You feeling okay?"

"My back has hurt since I woke up but that's it. Come sit with me."

She patted the space next to her but by the time he made it to the space a wince had found its way onto her face. She felt his hand on her shoulder and heard him talking but she couldn't comprehend what he said until after the pain was gone. By the time she opened her eyes, Sonny was by her side with her hospital bag in his hand.

"Come on, lets go."

She used him to keep her balance while walking and going down the stairs. He couldn't contain the fear in his eyes when she would yelp in pain, he hate to see her this way. In the car he knew he had to focus on the road but he couldn't help but to keep looking back at her body curled up trying to stop the pain. Dr. Lee met them at the E.R., Claudia was immediately put in a room and Kelly examined her.

"You're about two centimeters dilated, which looks good for now. You being almost forty could have complications later on in your labor, but for right now. You're doing good. Just remember to breathe."

"Thank you, Kelly." The husband and wife said in unison as the doctor left the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I'm about to give birth to baby." She snapped.

He let go of her hand and went to grab a wet washcloth. He ran it along the side of her face, and wherever he saw sweat. He kissed her forehead and then sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just so painful. Why did I think I could do this a third time?" She lamented.

"Because you can do it, you are strong enough. I have faith in you and our daughters have faith in you and Carly and Sam have faith in you. Lots of people have faith in you."

"I don't have enough faith in myself, Sonny." She cried.

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Thank of all you've been through, babe. You raised our oldest daughter until she was 16. You've been shot, stabbed, and abused; you've survived it all. You can survive this. Is there anyone you want here other than me?"

"No just you, you're the only one I want. Just don't leave me."

"I never would dream of it."

ZC-ZC-ZC-

It had been a few hours since Claudia had been admitted to the hospital, Kelly had told them it shouldn't be long before they met the little boy, but so far there was nothing. Kelly hadn't come back to examine her, but finally they saw the doctor walk in.

"Okay so Claudia your water has not broken yet, for labor to move your water has to be broken. So you're going to feel a lot of tension and the hopefully the baby's head come down. You ready?"

Claudia nodded and let go of Sonny's hand as she grasped the bed sheets for dear life. Kelly broke her water and then sat in silence. The silence was deafening to both the anxious parents, finally Sonny spoke up.

"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Claudia's labor is moving at an accelerated pace which isn't surprising since this is her third delivery, but when I just broke her water there was blood and she seems to be hemorrhaging."

Claudia's hand latched onto Sonny's, fear running into her eyes.

"Wha-What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well the more we put off taking you in for a c-section the greater risk we have of you and the baby not making it through the operation. My greater concern is for Claudia, because you have already begun hemorrhaging My opinion in all of this is to give you a light sedative and remove the baby as soon as possible."

"Than that's what you need to do. I want Carly and Sam to come and talk with Claudia and then you can go what you need to do."

Kelly nodded and then left after telling them that she would give them twenty minutes. Sonny called both Carly and Sam, telling them to get to the hospital quickly. He returned back to Claudia's side, placing a comforting kiss to her temple.

"Why did you insist I talk to Carly and Sam first?"

"They always make you feel better." Sonny answered, making her smile.

"I'm scared." She said, the tears falling quickly from her eyes.

"I know but everything is going to be okay and we're going to go home with this little boy and be happy.-"

Before he could say anything else Carly and Sam ran into the room. Signaling the need for Sonny to leave.

"What's going on, baby girl." Carly asked.

"Kelly said that I could die. I'm hemorrhaging and it's bad."

Claudia was reduced to sobs as her two best friends encircled her in a hug.

"Claudia, everything is going to be okay. Stay strong for us-all of us."

Sam said as Kelly and Sonny appeared at the door. All three women noted of how good Sonny looked in scrubs. The two friends kissed Claudia's head and then left the room before she could see them crying. Kelly administered the sedative.

"It'll take a minute or two, I'll be back soon."

"Sonny, I need to tell you something." Claudia whispered, fighting the drug.

"It can wait, baby."

"No it can't. If I die, I need…I need you to put the….the real father's….name." Her eyes were growing heavy as she continued to fight to get out what she needed to.

"Who is it?"

"Yo-you."

His eyes grew wide as hers closed shut, the medicine taking over her body. Their son, their baby boy. For a split second he felt angry at her for not telling him, but it quickly faded. She was scared this whole time and finally she told him. She was about to have their son. He followed Dr. Lee into the O.R. and sat by his wife's side. He listened as she led her team. He heard words like "bleeder" or "clamp", he knew Carly and Sam, who were standing right outside the room could hear it too. He ignored it and when baby cries were heard throughout the room, he knew all was right.

"Mr. Corinthos, you have a son." Kelly said as she handed the little boy over to a nurse.

Sonny watched from his seat as his newest son was wiped clean and swaddled in a blanket before the nurse brought him over to his proud father.

"How is Claudia?"

"She's perfect, no major complications. We're going to wheel her to recovery. You can show the two out there that sweet little baby." Kelly said, smiling under the mask.

He kissed her head and watched as they wheeled her away. The baby started to cry, but Sonny soothed him.

"It's okay, we're gonna go see Auntie Sam and Auntie Carly."

Their faces were all smiles when they saw the tiny bundle he held.

"He's mine." He whispered.

The two women nodded and smiled.

"She finally told you, huh? Well better late then never I guess." Carly joked.

"What's his name?" Sam asked as she played with the baby's little fingers.

"That's up to his mother."

"Well then lets go see her." Carly rushed.

CZC-CZC-CZC-

The sedative had worn off by the time they made it to Claudia's room. Her hands were held out for Sonny to give her the baby, which he happily obliged. He went and sat by her side, kissing her gently on the lips. Sam and Carly went on kissed her on the top of the bed.

"Does anybody know yet?" She asked weakly, still getting over the effects of the drugs.

"Yes, everyone knows, but no one is coming yet. Unless you want someone to come?" Sam answered.

"Well I want to discuss our son's name and then I want Izzie, Carina, Michael, and Kristina. I just wish Morgan and Molly were here to meet this little guy." She explained.

"What were you thinking about for our son's name?" Sonny asked.

She looked down at her son, her and Sonny's son, and smiled.

"Zach." She said in a small voice.

"What'd you say?" He asked unable to hear her.

"I was thinking about Zachary Corinthos, if you like it?"

He grabbed her free hand and kissed it, gently.

"I love it." He looked at his son. "Hey Zach, I think you're going to like it here."

Claudia grinned at her husband and then looked up at her two friends, who had been watching the moment silently.

"Can you two go call the family, please?"

They both nodded and waved goodbye, leaving the room to go find a place that gave their phones better service. Sonny and Claudia stared at each other for a long time before she moved over in the bed.

"Come lay with me and our son, please."

"Your wish is my command."

He laid in bed next to them and gently cuddled closer to his wife, kissing his son on the head. This is what he had dreamed for, what he had wanted for nine long months and finally it had come true. Their family was perfect.

Carly and Sam stood right outside the room, looking in through the window. They watched as Sonny climbed into the small hospital bed, making them both smile. They had wanted this to happen, they had known that Claudia and Sonny's bond was too strong to break and luckily they had been right. One thought came into both of their heads but was not expressed.

"_True love never dies."_

-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

Sorry it took sooooo long guys. School is exhausting already and is completely kicking my butt. Hopefully the teachers will ease up and writing will be easier. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Long Live

"_Do you remember the nights, we'd stay up just laughing, smiling for hours at anything. Remember the nights, we drove around crazy in love. Do you remember the nights we made our way dreaming. Hoping of being someone big. We were so young then. We were too crazy in love. When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound. We'll take control of the world, like it's all we have to hold on to. And we'll be a dream." _**-We The Kings**

Zach was passed to both of his aunts and then passed back to his father. Claudia saw the gleam in her husband's eyes, the gleam that told and showed her how happy he was to have this child be his. He bent his head down and kissed her pale hand, he knew she was still worn out from the delivery even though it was a c-section.

He knew she should get some rest, but he also knew that she wanted her family to be surrounding her. It brought him back to the day of Carina's birth, when everything was so wonderful and so horrible at the same time. Carina had just entered the world while Domenica exited it, but neither of the parents wanted to think about that. Even though for a little bit it was all he could think about.

_"Take her to mom. She needs to see her granddaughter." Claudia told him. _

_He took the baby out from her arms. Sam and Johnny both looked at him with quizzical glances. _

_"Dominica." He said taking off. _

_John went to sit with Claudia. When he got to her room Carly was sitting outside. She stood up, taking notice of the sprawling bundle in his arms. _

_"How is she?" He asked. _

_Carly shook her head. _

_"Not good, Izzie's in there with her." _

_"I'm going to go in." Carly nodded. _

_Izzie looked at him as the door opened. She smiled at the sight of the baby. _

_"Do I have a little sister or a little brother?" _

_Dominica's eyes opened and she to smiled at the baby. _

_"You have a little sister." He bent over and showed Izzie her sister. Dominica propped herself up and outreached her arms so that she could hold the baby. He placed his newest child in the arms of her grandmother. _

_"Ciao piccolo" She cooed. __Hello little one._

_Izzie came over and rested her head on his shoulder. _

_"Is mom okay?" She whispered in his ear. He nodded his head. _

_"Sei così bella, esattamente come tua sorella e madre." Dominica whispered. __You're so beautiful, exactly like your sister and mother._

_The color drained quickly out of Dominica's face. She handed the baby back to him. Izzie went to her side. _

_"Tu sai che ti amo e ho sempre sarà, okay Isabelle. Racconta le tue i mother love anche lei." Izzie nodded her head. __You know i love you and i always will, okay Isabelle. Tell your mother i love her too._

_"I love you, too Grammy." A few tears fell from her eyes. He pulled Izzie out of the room to hear the sound that comes along with a flat line, the doctors went in her room and called the time of death._

He shook his head, he didn't want to think about that right now. The crowd of people Claudia wanted to see walked into her room. Izzie, Andrew, Kristina, Jason, and Carina. In that exact order. Jax was at home with Courtney, because she was sick and they didn't want to risk the baby.

Carina grinned when she saw her mom and dad. Izzie took her place next to her mother's bed. Izzie ran her fingers through her new brother's silky hair and kissed her mother's forehead.

"What's his name?" Izzie asked in a whisper; afraid that she would alarm the new baby.

"Zachary." Claudia answered.

Izzie felt her heart soften a bit more to the new baby, she wished with everything in her heart that Zach was her whole brother and not just her half brother. She knew it didn't matter, but in her mind it did just a tiny bit. She just wished things could be different.

"Do you want to hold him?" She heard her mother ask.

Izzie stuck her hands out as if that was the only thing she had to do. Her mother placed the small fragile life into her arms. Izzie looked at him closely, examining his every feature and the way his face looked.

Her world _stopped_.

He had the jet black hair that she and Carina had, along with the olive skin, and the shape of his eyes. She kept going back to his eyes. They looked like Sonny's, exactly like Sonny's. Right then and there she knew that this was her father's son. She couldn't believe it. She looked at Carly and Sam, something about them was way too calm.

And her father's _face_.

It didn't hold the agony at the fact that her mother's son was not his. It wasn't the same face that he had for the last few months as he watched her mother, his wife, carry another man's child. He looked peaceful. That's when she knew everything was right in her world again.

They all looked around for Carina, and found her huddled in a corner, the furthest away from little Zachary as she possibly could be. Claudia knew only bad things could come of her middle child not wanting to see her new born baby brother. Everyone in the room, couldn't move, they couldn't speak; they just kept staring at Carina, hoping she would snap out of it.

"Carina…?" Sonny finally spoke for them all.

She looked up at him, just barely recognizing his presence in the room. All she could see was the baby being cuddled in her mother's arms and she knew she didn't like it, not one bit. So she sits there and waits for her father to tell her what he would like her to do.

"Do you wanna come see your baby brother…?" He's hesitant to even ask.

She shakes her head 'no' and all hearts in the room drop, they were afraid of this. She had been an only child ever since Izzie had went to college and everyone knew how much she liked the attention given to her.

"Why not, baby?" Her mother's voice is weak and it cracks a bit.

The indecisive shrug is all they get and it's enough to make a heavy fog fall on the room. Sam steps up to the plate after seeing her best friend crumble.

She kneels down to Carina's level and the little girl latches on to her. Sam felt her heart break a little, she wanted a baby of her own so bad it physically hurt her.

"Cari, why don't you wanna meet your brother?"

"Can't we send him back?" She asked, hopefully.

"No honey we can't, there's no take backs on babies." Sam broke gently to the little girl.

"Why?"

"Because he came from mommy, he grew on mommy's tummy all those months."

Realization struck the little girl as she jumped from her aunt's arms and onto the bed where her mother resided. She looked at the little boy, and gently touched his hair.

"He's the baby that was in your belly?"

"Yes, he is and he's your little brother."

"How'd he come out?" Carina asked innocently.

Claudia laughed at the question.

"The doctors got him out for me, but this is your brother baby girl and he loves you and I'm pretty sure you love him." Claudia said hoping to ease any tension that could possibly be there.

Carina looked up at her mother wide eyed and cocked her head to the side.

"Can I hold him?"

It was one of the most innocent question Claudia had ever heard from the six year old.

"Go sit in the chair and daddy will bring him to you."

She does exactly as she's told, she makes sure to sit up straight. Sonny slowly makes his way to his daughter. He tells her to support her brother's head and she does. Claudia signals to Carly to take a picture.

Because it's a picture _perfect _moment.

Izzie gets in the second picture, Claudia can't help but smile a little. When she was sixteen, a pregnancy seemed like a disaster, but she couldn't imagine a day without Izzie.

A ringtone blares and it ruins the moment as Zachary screams in fright. Sonny quickly hands the newborn back to his mother who calms him down.

Jason and Sam give an apologetic look as they rush from the room. Claudia meets eyes with Carly as they equally wonder about the phone call; it seemed almost life changing to their two best friends.

Clauson-Clauson-Clauson-

Thirty minutes later Sam and Jason finally walked back into the room, with big grins. Claudia smirked at them, knowing what they could do in thirty minutes, but she knew that's not what they did. The grins were different, the feeling was different; it wasn't their normal 'afterglow'.

"Spill, now."

Sam and Jason looked at one another and nodded. Sam would break the news.

"A couple of months ago, a sixteen year old contacted me saying she was pregnant and the agency had given her our number. We've been meeting up with her and about three days ago she had a little girl that she's going to give to us. We're going to be parents."

If Claudia could've squealed in the moment she would've, but her sleeping baby wouldn't permit so she settled for a huge grin. Carly hugged both of them for her and Claudia. The normal things were done as congratulations. The room filled with even more happiness. Sam felt her pant leg be pulled on and she looked down to see Carina there wanting to be picked up which Sam gladly did.

"What are you going to name the baby?"

"Well most likely her name will be Emily Lila Morgan." Sam answered.

"That's a really pretty name Auntie Sam. Me and Courtney can play with her right?"

"Of course baby."

Izzie and Andrew were next to step up to the plate, together, as they held hands. Claudia noticed her daughter's apprehension and waited like she always did.

"Me and Andrew have some news of our own. First off congratulations guys, Sam I know how long you wanted a baby and now you're finally getting one."

Sam smiled at her niece.

"Thanks."

Claudia smiled, knowing what their big surprise was and honestly she was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Izzie and Andrew had been in love for a long time, so the news spoken was not a surprise to some in the room.

"So Zachary and Emily will have a niece or nephew in about eight months."

Smiles were exchanged around the room. Tears gathered in Claudia's eyes as Carina tried to wipe them away fro her.

"Mommy why you sad? I's gonna be an aunt!" Carina said, pride gleaming in her voice.

"Momma's not sad, she's happy; very happy."

Izzie came up and hugged her mother in her hospital bed. Sonny hugged his oldest daughter next, hanging onto her for a long time.

He felt his whole world _change_.

She was no longer his sweet innocent little girl, she was no longer the little girl that sat in her room at night and did homework. She no longer came to him with everything, that's what Andrew was for.

It was like he was no longer _needed_.

But it was like she knew that's how he felt.

"I'll always need you, daddy."

"And I'll always need you."

He kissed the side of her head and then went to pick up his son.

_His _son.

He looked around at all the people in the room. All were smiling and talking in the group, while he stood mostly to the outside next to Claudia's bed. Izzie and Sam especially started talking to one another. At first Claudia held onto his hand but her hand then went limp and he looked down to see his wife fast asleep.

He continued to listen to everyone. He looked at his son and smiled.

"Daddy loves you, son." He whispered.

The talk of his family was almost a lullaby to him as Sonny felt himself dozing off. But then he laughed knowing that this what life was all about.

This was _all _he needed.

Clauson-Clauson

"_I said remember this feeling. I passed the pictures around. Of all the years that we stood there. On the side-lines wishing for right now. We are the Kings and the Queens. You trade your baseball cap for a crown. When they gave us our trophies. And we held them up for our town. And the cynics were outraged. Screaming this is absurd. Cause for a moment a band of thieves. In ripped up jeans got to rule the world. Long live the walls we crashed through. How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming long live all the magic we made. And bring on all the pretenders. I'm not afraid. Long live all the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you." _**-Taylor Swift**

**1 Year Later**

A year later, things had completely changed in their lives. It was a complete 360.

First off, a month after Zach was born a major mob threat had come into Port Charles. They were stronger than Sonny or Jason had ever seen. The Corinthos organization could not overtake them and Sonny was forced to give over his property in order to keep his family semi-safe. But they still feared, especially since Emily and Zach were only a month old.

About two weeks later the four families moved to Sonny's private island so that they would be safe. Sonny had an OB/GYN and pediatrician come to the island for the kids. And so that Izzie would be well taken care of. Kristina had decided not to come with them so she lived in Port Charles with guards that followed her everywhere. Izzie knew why her sister had not yet wanted to leave her hometown. It was because she had not found a guy yet. Izzie missed her sister terribly and would regularly go back to town to se her with the baby.

Izzie had a baby girl three months ago, her name was Mia and she was everyone's center of attention with little Emily and Zach not too far behind. Mia was a beautiful mix of Izzie and Andrew and honestly she looked like Zachary which was why everyone thought they were twins.

Carina and Courtney were now home schooled and Zach and Emily would be when they got older. Both of the girls were great big sisters to Zach and Emily. While Claudia, Sam, and Carly remained the best of friends.

In the morning Claudia and Sonny just sat there. The house was quiet and Zach hadn't woke up yet, neither had Carina which was astonishing. The couple honestly didn't know what to do. When they were up, their kids were up and that was the story, always.

"What should we do?"

"Stay in bed…?" Claudia asked.

"Not fun enough. But baby whatever you wanna do."

She jumped out of bed and grabbed his hand. She pulled him all the way to a secluded part of the beach. A part she only knew about. He soon found that she was wearing no undergarments…At all.

But then again neither was he.

XOXOXOXO

When they walked back into their house, wearing an obvious afterglow, they found their entire family sitting down to breakfast. Sonny and Claudia looked at each other, confusion lacing their eyes.

"Were we not invited?" Claudia asked.

She went and picked Zach out of his highchair, giving both Mia and Emily a kiss on the head.

"Of course." Carly said.

She pointed to the two chairs next to her. So they all sat down and they all ate. They talked about how much they loved the island and being so secluded. Then they went to the beach, where Carina took care of Zach and Sonny and Claudia sat in the sand to relax. She jumped a bit when he kissed her forehead.

"Sonny I love you so much. Don't ever…ever say goodbye to me again, please."

"Never, ever will I do it again. I will not put you and Zach and Carina and Izzie through that again. I love you too much."

They had to know that everything would be okay. They saw it, they lived it, and they breathed it. This was their dream. They both even thought that maybe if they hadn't been separated none of this would've happened.

So when they all look back, they're thankful that it happened. They all promised that'd it be okay again and it was. Some people are never that lucky, but they are.

Maybe they're spoiled sometimes because they have the life others wished they had. Maybe they're blessed because they found their soul mates, and had amazing children.

On the outside everything was bright and it was bright on the inside too.

**The End.**


End file.
